Guardian Angel
by Incendia Glacies
Summary: After his mother's death, Kurt Hummel wanted just one thing for Christmas, an angel to make him and his dad happy again. Enter Blaine Anderson, who literally comes crashing into their lives and into their hearts. Warnings: Age!Difference (12 years),eventual romance...regular polls ON HIATUS (see AN in Chapter 11)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've written fanfic and this is my first glee fanfic so I might be a little rusty. Forgive me for any grammar or spelling errors! Hope you enjoy!**

_Dear Santa,_

_I promise I've been a really good boy this year. Well, mostly, there was that one week that I stayed in my room and cried all the time and didn't listen to my daddy, but you have to understand my mommy had left me._

_I guess it's better this way, after all she was sick for a really long time. Daddy says she's in heaven now with all the other angels. I'm not sure I believe him, why did God have to take away my mommy? I asked my daddy if maybe I could have her back for Christmas, after all Santa is supposed to give presents, right? Well, the best present I could ask for is my mommy. But don't worry; you don't have to bring my mommy back. Daddy already said that you couldn't, so I won't ask for that. _

_But maybe instead of bringing me my mommy you could still be an angel? It doesn't have to be like mommy, it can be a different kind of angel. It's just that daddy's never happy, he even forgot to buy a Christmas tree this year. I'm not mad at him though, to be honest (because daddy says lying is bad to do) I miss mommy too so I'm also sad. So maybe you can bring us an angel? This angel doesn't have to be perfect; it's okay if it's a little broken. That just means the angel will be able to fit into our family even better, like a puzzle!_

_I know I should maybe ask God about the angel, but he took my mommy, so I'm mad at him right now (I'm not sure if that's okay or not, I'll ask daddy later). So instead Santa, I'm asking you._

_Please, please, Santa, bring me an angel that will make us happy again. I promise to love my angel forever and I won't ask for anything else ever again!_

_Lots of love,_

_Kurt H_

Two weeks before Christmas 8 year old Kurt Hummel seals his letter to Santa Clause and demands the postman sends his letter to the North Pole before his dad can stop him.

Then he waits.

* * *

On Christmas Eve Kurt sits on the sofa staring out the window at the giant snowstorm going on outside. It's prettier out there than inside anyways.

After Burt Hummel became a widow about a month ago, the Hummel household had turned into a dull and dreary place. People had come and made casseroles and said they were sorry, Kurt still didn't understand what for, after all they hadn't been the reason his mommy had died, God was.

Elizabeth Hummel was gone.

She had left behind a son and husband to fend for themselves in the world.

Her tombstone said she was a loving and caring mother.

Kurt turned around and looked around the empty house. After his mommy had died, his daddy had forgotten about everything. There wasn't even a Christmas tree! How was Santa supposed to know where to keep his angel if there was no tree? But he didn't want to bother his daddy, he was always so sad now.

Kurt always used to decorate the tree with his mom, she always let him put the star on the top. And then his daddy would come home and they would laugh and take pictures and drink eggnog. Then Kurt would open his one present from his parents and then go straight to bed and wait for his presents from Santa.

But this year there would be none of that because his mommy had gone.

Hopefully Santa got his letter and would send him his angel this Christmas, and then they could be happier again.

Getting off the couch he went up the stairs and pulled out a box of ornaments from under his bed. Just because they didn't have a tree didn't mean he couldn't decorate a bit. Taking out a sparkly silver ball he started to place it on the window shade.

There, maybe now Santa would know where to keep the angel when he came, right next to him in his bedroom.

* * *

Burt Hummel was just getting back from the tire shop from a long day's work. The only downside to owning a tire shop was that he still needed to keep the place open in case of an emergency, which unfortunately was rather common in a snowstorm like this. So of course being the good boss he was he gave his workers a few days off for the holidays and promised them he would call them if he really needed it (he probably wouldn't).

On the downside this still meant that he would be late coming home to his son. Burt sighed as he got closed the front door. Ever since Elizabeth he hadn't spent as much time with his kid as he should have. He knew his son was different from the other boys, he didn't want to judge but there was a high chance his son could be gay.

Of course Lizzie never had a problem with this, didn't even blink an eye when he asked for a pair of heels for his third birthday. God, she was so much better at this parenting thing than he was, he really needed her at these times.

Especially when he knew there were those good for nothing kids out there that picked on his Kurt. Oh sure, Kurt never told him but he knew every time his son came home sad and scared that it wasn't just because of his mom but because of those bullies that messed with him just because he was different.

Sadly, Burt didn't think there was much he could do. He didn't actually know who the kids were and he didn't think their parents would appreciate him taking a flamethrower to their kids.

Yeah, he really needed his wife.

Or a miracle.

Trudging up the stairs, Burt let out another weary sigh. He couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something. Just last week John from the shop asked him if he was still getting Kurt some presents for Christmas.

Burt of course quit early that day and went straight to the store and started racking his brain for something his son would like. He always was a bit of an odd one out; Lizzie always knew what to get him, not Burt. Still, Burt was would be damned if he didn't try his best to make this Christmas a good one for Kurt. Just because Lizzie was gone didn't mean that his son wouldn't have a good Christmas.

But what was he forgetting?

Turning into his son's bedroom, Burt let out a gasp as he saw Kurt putting up an ornament on his window.

Damn it! The tree! Of course! Lizzie always got a tree for Christmas.

They kept the Friday night dinners so they had to keep this tradition too!

Re-energized Burt grabbed his kid off the bed, stuffed him a coat and shoved him in the car.

"Daddy! Where are we going now?"

"To get a tree. I'm so sorry I forgot buddy. It's just, your mom was always better at this thing than I am. But don't worry there's still time. We got, maybe 3 hours until midnight. So we can set up the tree and then it's straight to bed for you mister 'cause Santa has to come tonight!"

"But what about my one present before bed?"

"Alright, alright, you drive a tough bargain kid, but I guess you can have that too."

Taking his hand off the wheel Burt went to ruffle his son's hair which Kurt squawked at. His father let out a small chuckle and turned back to the road.

* * *

Almost two hours later the Hummel men were back on the road with a Christmas tree loaded up and driving down the road through a snow storm.

Kurt was so happy he actually let out a smile, feeling accomplished Burt happily turned on the radio and listened to the 8 year old sing along to the crackly sounds of Christmas carols floating through.

He was so happy that he got distracted from the road lost control of the car in a patch of ice and the Hummels went hurtling head first into another vehicle.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was pretty sure he hated his family.

Maybe not his brother but that was debatable considering he had yet to show his face at the Anderson household. Something about 'Blaine, I'm so sorry but we're going to be late. This snowstorm is getting worse and Emily doesn't want to leave in the middle of it. You'll be fine right?"

Yeah, sure Coop, thanks a lot. Leave me to fend for myself with the parental units and their crazy acquaintances.

Blaine Anderson was 20 years old (almost 21 thank you very much) and on winter break from Julliard and forced by his older brother to come home to Ohio.

Ohio. Even worse, his brother couldn't even show up on time so he had to deal with his parents without Cooper as a buffer.

This was going to turn into World War Three, he could feel it now.

It's not like he wanted to hate his parents, he wasn't even sure he completely did. But it was no secret that they had never seen eye to eye.

Namely his sexuality.

Yes, I'm gay, get over it! I'm still the same person I was yesterday except I like men and not boobs!

Six years after coming out and his parents still had trouble comprehending that fact.

They weren't outright homophobic. They didn't hit him, or cut him off, disown him or anything like that. But they did choose to ignore it, and continue setting him up with girls at every social gathering possible.

Like this one.

The Anderson's are a family of money. And the best way to show that is by throwing extravagant holiday parties, like this Christmas Eve party. Instead of decorating together his mother just called in professionals and had them handle it.

At these parties Blaine is not allowed to mention his sexuality and preferably not his line of work.

Like his dad always says:

"I don't care if it's Julliard Blaine, it's performing arts. Honestly how are you supposed to get a good life with something as useless as that? You should have gone into pre-law like your brother did. You need have a steady income, how else are you supposed to support your wife" – again, I'm gay – "and a family? I just don't know what to do any more."

And then there's his mother:

"Honestly I don't even know why your dad is letting you go to that awful college in the first place. It's like he's asking for you to get even gayer" – not possible mom – "at that place. Honestly what's so great about New York anyways?" – Um, how about tolerance for who he is? – " If you had to go there you should have at least gone to Columbia, they accepted you for god's sake! You could have gotten a business degree and gone into law or been a doctor, not something as silly as a stupid performer. Where's the money in that? Anyways, at the very least, you are to make an appearance at these galas, that's not too much to ask now is it? And would you at least try and make an effort with the girls Blaine? Honestly, how do you know you're gay if you've never even tried it the other way? It's high time you grew out of this phase, you're a grown man now! And don't embarrass me-"

By this point in the spiel Blaine has learned to tune his mother out. At least his father his direct, his mother likes to drag it out, like it'll make him feel guilty or something, he doesn't by the way.

Blaine swears the only sane person in this family – besides himself – is Cooper. But Blaine doesn't care about that right now because Cooper abandoned him in his time of need!

It was his idea for Blaine to come down and visit the family in the first place! The least he could do is be there! Blaine was content to spend his time in New York just like last break (and every other break), after all he was going back in time for New Years anyways, why come down at all?

But Cooper had been adamant and demanded he visit for a few days only.

And of course the jerk had to leave him, in the proximity of a slightly tipsy very handsy woman also!

Yeah, Blaine was so over these stupid social functions.

And yeah, he was pretty sure he hated his family, including Cooper.

Which brings us to now.

"Okay, I think you've had a bit too much to drink Lucy. If you'll excuse me, I actually have to find my parents for something. So why don't you sit tight over here and I'll find a friend to look after you?"

Pulling the girls hands off his body and brushing off the girl's protests, Blaine excused himself from the table they were sitting at and found someone to look after Lucy – he may have been gay but he was still raised to be a gentleman after all – on his way to find his parents.

And maybe yell at them for trying to set him up with a girl.

Again.

Finally after meandering his way through the crowded maze of a mansion Blaine found his parents happily entertaining guests in the kitchen.

Blaine cleared his throat, "Ahem, hello ladies and gentlemen, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation but I have something I would like to discuss with my parents in private if you don't mind. If you like, I think they're still serving crab puffs in the parlor?"

Chuckling, and looking the slightest bit put off the guests left, one woman pinching Blaine's cheek and commenting on what a gentleman he was. Blaine merely kept his eyes on his parents.

"Blaine, son, that was rude of you. Those sere our guests," his father started.

"I said sorry," Blaine cut him off, "Besides, this is about that girl you introduced me to, Lucy?"

"Oh," his mom said, her eyes lighting up, "You mean Linda!" It was Linda? Oops, " I was hoping you too would hit it off!" turning to his father she continued, "She's Margaret's daughter, such a sweetheart. Anyways she-"

"Stop setting me up with girls!" Blaine cut off their conversation again, "Honestly, I'm gay. When are you going to understand that!"

"Blaine, that is no way to speak to your mother. She is only trying to help, you need to get out of this phase already."

"It's not a phase! When are you going to understand that this is who I am? I'm proud of it, why can't you just let me be?"

"What have we said about you talking about your _issues_ at my parties?" his mother hissed, "Honestly, what if someone hears you? What would they think of us? Like it's something to be proud of! Quite frankly I think it's rather disgu-"

"I don't care who hears!" Blaine cut off his mother again before she finished her sentence. He knew she had a few drinks, but she didn't usually react like this, "Maybe I should just go out there and tell everyone myself!" he threatened.

"If you even think of doing such a thing you might as well leave all together. You would honestly ruin Christmas for us like that?" his mother said, her eyes blazing.

Seeing red, Blaine saw no other option and grabbed his car keys and headed out into the snow storm.

* * *

Two hours later Blaine was still driving. He had no clue where he was other then he wasn't anywhere near Westerville any more. On top of that he could barely see a thing and had blasted his music in his car to help his rage.

Two hours later, and while he had calmed down some he still didn't want to face his family or their friends just yet. So he continued down the icy road further from Westerville singing along to the music on the radio.

A few seconds later a car came out of nowhere and hit him.

**Thanks everyone for reading, hope I didn't offend anyone in this chapter. Anyways, please review if you like it and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this or is following this, it means a lot to me. Yes, this will be an eventual Klaine story, that means there is an age difference, I just want to put that warning out there.**

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapter, I have a few poll questions at the end if you don't mind answering in a review *wink, wink*. Once again thanks to everyone that's still here, and also thank you if you read my oneshot _Marry Me_, it's Klaine proposal fic, so if you want check it out if you haven't already.**

**Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom (and no, I still don't own anything)**

* * *

"Daddy….Daddy what happened? Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Please wake up!"

Kurt's pleading voice roused Burt from the depths of his consciousness.

The car seemed mostly intact, the air bags had flared up so Burt was just sore, thank goodness he decided to keep Kurt in the back seat!

"Kurt! Buddy, you okay back there? Are you hurt kiddo?"

"No Daddy, I'm fine. What happen – Daddy! Daddy! Look!"

Kurt began frantically pointing outside the car, when Burt turned back to the front; he saw what had Kurt so worked up.

They had hit another car.

* * *

"Okay kiddo, I need you to be good for me and stay in the car okay? I have to go see if the other guy is all right, maybe take him to a hospital if he needs it."

"A hospital? Like when Mommy got sick?"

Burt blanched at the thought, what if he had hurt the other guy? What if he had died?

"Just stay in the car kiddo, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine, Daddy."

Heaving himself up, Burt bundled himself up and headed out into the fierce cold.

While his own vehicle may have survived the wreck, this guy's car had a massive dent in the side and the window had shattered. Luckily the impact didn't seem to have hurt the front of the car too much, so the driver would hopefully be fine.

Burt cautiously tapped on the driver's window and when there was no response, he slowly opened the door.

There was just a kid in there. Okay, so it was probably a 20-something year old man, but he was still just a kid in Burt's eyes. His body was positioned in his seat as if someone had considered him a rag doll and just thrown him in the car. Burt winced when he realized that was what had probably happened in the crash.

The kid didn't seem to be too damaged, just a few scratches, he'd probably have a few bruises from the seat belt though, that tiny scrap of fabric seemed to be the only thing stopping the guy from sliding to the ground.

Slowly, Burt began shaking the kid's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Hey kid, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me please? I need to know if you're alright. Come on, easy does it. Just open your eyes if you can for me."

Eventually, whether from the verbal coaxing or the physical touch, the boy's eyes fluttered open. A whole range of emotions flashed through his eyes, confusion, shock, pain and shock again.

"There you go kid, my name's Burt, can you tell me yours?"

"B-Blaine."

The boy's – Blaine's – voice was hoarse, probably from the impact.

"Okay, can you tell me if you're in any pain?"

"I d-don't know."

Blaine seemed to realize that he had been in a car crash and started, well in plain English he freaked out. He started to grasp and claw at the seat belt that was restraining him from moving. Burt tried to calm him down.

"Okay, just relax, easy does it." Burt raised his arms at him trying to calm him down. After some time the wide-eyed boy stopped his movements.

"Okay, now take a deep breath for me."

Blaine did as he was told, closed his eyes and breathed in, when he breathed out and opened his eyes; his pupils were at a much more reasonable size. Now he just seemed embarrassed of his past fit.

"Umm, I can't move the seat belt, it's stuck or-or something and I can't-"

"Okay, okay, just breathe kid. You're okay," Burt tried to put off the next panic attack, "Don't worry I'll help you out."

Blaine automatically put his arms up to let Burt help him. Luckily, Burt who owned a tire shop had to deal with plenty of wrecked cars and was able to free Blaine from the belt in a matter of minutes.

"All right, are you okay to stand up?"

Blaine gave a brisk nod and took Burt's offered hand and stepped down from the car. Immediately his leg gave way underneath him. Burt grabbed him by the arms and leaned him against the car door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Blaine tried to reassure the man.

"You don't look alright, you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital or something? My car's still fine so – "

"No!" Burt immediately silenced at Blaine's shout, "Sorry, I just mean, I'm fine. I don't have to go to the hospital, my leg's not even broken, and it's just a bad bruise so…"

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, positive, I've had worse injuries don't worry about me." Seeing Burt's doubtful stare, Blaine elaborated, "Sorry, I just really don't like hospitals."

Burt nodded, "Yeah, well that makes two of us."

"Sorry"

"What the hell you apologizing for? I'm the one who hit you with my car."

Blaine blinked, "You hit me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Probably should have mentioned that first, but I wanted to make sure you were okay so…"

"Oh well okay then. Don't worry about it, it's fine" Burt stared at the young man, who quickly backtracked, "Oh no I don't mean 'it's fine' I just meant you know you're fine and I'm fine, so you know just don't lose any sleep about it. Well I mean I'm not completely fine," he gestured to his body, "But I mean I'm mostly unscathed and hey this way I have an awesome story to tell everyone when I go back to school! And – "

"Kid, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry."

"What'd I say about the apologizing?"

Blaine sheepishly looked down, "Right, I'm-" he cut off his apology at the sight of Burt's glare, clearing his throat he continued, "Anyways, I'm fine, I just need to call a repairman or something since my car doesn't seem to be okay, and maybe a cab, but I don't think they have those in Ohio…where are we by the way?"

Burt raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered none the less, "You're right outside of Lima. I don't think there're going to be any cabs, even if there were I wouldn't expect any this late on Christmas Eve. Don't worry about the repairman, I own a car shop, I can look after your car, after all it's the least I can do since I'm the one who totaled it."

"Oh, thank you! That's very generous of you! I guess I'll just call someone to pick me up or something I guess."

"Daddy!"

Both men turned around to see that little Kurt Hummel had now come out of the car.

"Kurt, I told you to stay in the car. Come on now buddy, it's cold out."

"You were taking too long Daddy! I was getting bored!" Burt sighed, of course his 8-year old son would get bored after just being in a car crash. Kurt however paid his father no attention and turned to the stranger in front of him.

"Hi, my name's Kurt Hummel, what's yours?"

"Kiddo, what'd I say about talking to strangers?" Burt chastised the child.

"But you were talking to him! So he's not a stranger!"

"Kurt I'm an adult and he's an adult."

"He can't be an adult! He doesn't look as old as you!" Kurt ignored his father's protests of his age and turned back to the stranger, "How old are you anyways mister?"

"Kurt, you can't ask someone his age, especially a stranger!" Burt reprimanded him again. Why was his son so stubborn?

Blaine stood there merely looking amused by the banter between father and son, why couldn't his family be more like this?

"Don't worry about it sir, it's fine, he can ask questions," Blaine soothed the older man and turn back to the child, "Hi Kurt Hummel, I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm 20 years old but I'm turning 21 on New Year's."

"You have a birthday on New Year's? Wow that's so cool! I'm turning nine in March!"

Blaine laughed; the boy's enthusiasm was highly infectious.

"Yup it is pretty cool. It's also cool that you're turning nine, you're gonna all grown up pretty soon."

"Yeah, but you're 20 so you're super old!"

"Hey!"

Burt rolled his eyes at the exchange, and decided to step in,

"As nice as it is to see you bonding with my 8 year old son, don't you have calls to make?"

Blaine sobered up immediately.

"Right, sorry about that, I should probably call now since my family lives out in Westerville; it'll probably take some time to pick me up." If anybody cared in the first place that was.

"Why do you need to call someone?" Kurt asked.

Blaine turned down to face him, "Well my car is wrecked right now, so I don't have any way to get home," not that he really wants to, "So I'm going to call someone to pick me up."

"But Daddy, why don't we just give him a ride? Our car's fine, right?"

"Kid, it ain't that easy, we can't drive two hours to drop him off, we live in Lima, and we still have to put up our Christmas tree, remember?"

"But Daddy, it's Christmas Eve, we can't just leave him!" Kurt began to whine.

"Kurt, like you said it's Christmas Eve, he should spend it with his family."

"But Daddy-"

"Kurt."

Kurt face hardened with determination and he walked straight up to Blaine. It would have been more intimidating except for the fact that Kurt was about half the size of Blaine. Kurt tugged on his coat to get his attention.

"Do you want to come home with us?"

"Kurt, I can't just come home with you. I'm sure you'd like to spend the night with your family and I can't just come like that, it would be very rude."

"I'm inviting you, it would be rude to say no!"

"Kurt…"

Kurt glared, dear God, did the entire Hummel family have this glaring down as an art or something?

"I-I suppose I could," Blaine relented, and then quickly backtracked, "If it's okay with your dad that is." Blaine nodded to the older Hummel.

Burt merely sighed; it was always a losing battle against his son.

"Well then, I guess we have one more for the night."

Burt and Blaine were pretty sure the agreement was worth Kurt's shriek of delight as he grabbed Blaine's hand and led him to the car.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had spent the entire car ride back home huddled in the back seat talking and chatting until Burt was pretty sure Kurt had told Blaine his entire life story. Honestly, the kid hardly talked since his mother's passing and now he can't stop in front of a complete stranger. Burt probably should have been worried about this guy's past and whether or not he would hurt Kurt, but Blaine seemed to have the mind of a child himself, so there wasn't much Burt could do about it. Especially considering how taken his son seemed by him.

Kurt meanwhile had an epiphany of his own on the car ride home. Blaine was his angel. It made complete sense: Santa obviously couldn't place under the tree since he was too big for that and he couldn't keep Blaine in Kurt's bed since he was an adult, so clearly Santa decided to give Blaine to him just before Christmas. He really was the perfect Christmas present. Obviously since Blaine was an angel, he was here to make things better, which meant that Kurt had to tell Blaine about himself. So Kurt spent the entire car ride home regaling the man with tales of his childhood, in return Blaine excitedly told some of his own childhood stories. Kurt was pretty sure he was going to like keeping Blaine.

"Okay guys, we're here." Burt announced when they pulled up to the Hummel household. Kurt bounced out of the car; Blaine winced in pain and slowly followed after. He enjoyed the car ride a lot, as horrible as it may sound, Blaine was happy that he got in a car crash if only because he got to meet this kid – Kurt was like a ray of sunshine that his life desperately needed right now.

An hour later the Christmas tree was up in the middle of the living room. After much urging Kurt finally convinced his father to put up the tree that night itself despite the lateness. The little boy even got Blaine to join in on the decorating and the tree was finished in no time.

The Hummel family was now in the middle of unwrapping presents, which as Burt informed Blaine was a household tradition. Kurt carefully opened the wrapping paper (he insisted on reusing it as it was too pretty to throw away) from the present his dad had given him and found a set of cars. Kurt tried to keep a smile he really did, it's just that he didn't want the toy cars for Christmas, what he really wanted was the tea set he saw in the store. But his dad was still trying so that's all that mattered. Besides, he still got an angel so it was okay.

After Burt had unwrapped his present from Kurt (a clay mug that he had made in class at school that said 'World's Best Dad') he decided it was time to put the boy to bed despite Kurt's protests. After doing so Burt came back downstairs with a pillow and blanket for the stranger in his house.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here sir," Blaine started.

"Thought I told you to call me Burt, kid."

"Right, sorry sir – Burt."

"We'll work on it," Burt chuckled, "Anyways, guess I should thank you for staying actually. I haven't seen Kurt that happy in a while. My wife just passed away from cancer last month, he's taken it hard, barely even smiles anymore."

Blaine's eyes dimmed at the sad news, but held back on the condolences on the tip of his tongue, it wouldn't do the man any good.

"So," Burt continued, "I'm going to set you up on the couch. I'm afraid it's not that comfortable, I'm sorry about that but we don't have a guest room unfortunately. But let me know if you need anything, I'll see if I can pick up your car and get it fixed tomorrow."

"Oh no, you don't have to, it's Christmas, really Mr. Hummel-"

"It's Burt, and don't worry about it. It's the least I can do considering I'm the one who wrecked your car; it's not an entirely selfless act. So take the pillow and I'll see you in the morning. Good night Blaine, and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Burt." Blaine said as he took the pillow and blanket from the older man and watched climb up the stairs.

* * *

Blaine woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night and sat up straight gasping for air. He blinked and turned around to find the source of his abrupt awaking.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would come down here."

Blaine was amazed that this child had known him less than 12 hours, and put so much faith and trust in him, it was astounding. What amazed him more, was the fact that he actually felt like part of a family when he was with Kurt.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked again.

"I think it's around two."

"Come on then, you should get to bed; don't you want Santa to come give you presents?"

"But I already have my present."

Blaine frowned in confusion at that statement, but continued none the less.

"Even so, you should go to bed, it's late Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip, and rocked back on forth on his feet looking nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetheart?" Blaine questioned as he held out his arms to hold the boy.

Despite not liking tactile interactions, Kurt happily curled into the hug as Blaine carded his fingers through his silky hair. He usually didn't like it when people touched his hair.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep since Mommy…"

Kurt trailed off, but Blaine still understood and squeezed him tighter. It took him a few moments, but Blaine finally came up with a solution.

"How about I tuck you into bed and sing you to sleep?"

"You can do that? Mommy used to sing all the time, Daddy says I have her voice."

"I bet you do, one day you'll just have to put on a show for me, but now let's get you into bed, okay?"

Kurt nodded into his shirt and Blaine picked him up and followed the directions to his room. He should feel terrible of overstepping Burt's hospitality like this, or making promises that he most likely wouldn't be able to keep, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. There was something about seeing Kurt smile that made him happy, it was like he was finally doing something right, it was something he never felt with his own family. Honestly, this kid had Blaine wrapped around his finger and he didn't even know it. These thoughts plagued Blaine's mind as he sang Kurt to sleep, feeling his own eyelids droop he decided to lie down next to the child promising himself he would go downstairs in a few minutes…

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Kiddo! Up and at 'em! Come on Kurt, don't you want to see what Santa left under the tree?" Burt yelled as he barged into his son's room, and abruptly stopped when he saw Blaine in the bed too.

The young man groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "Wa's goin' on?" he slurred.

"It's Christmas Blainey! Get up! Morning Daddy! I'm going to get dressed! See you downstairs! Do you think Santa got me another present?" Kurt bombarded his father and Blaine as he zoomed out of the room.

Burt merely stood in the door way and stared at the curly-haired man.

"I thought I left you downstairs on the couch?"

"You did," Blaine answered sheepishly once he finally realized where he was and what was going on.

"And how pray tell did you end up upstairs, in my 8-year-old's bed no less?"

Put like that, Blaine could understand how wrong this might have looked; he quickly tripped over his words to set the father straight.

"No! NO! I know how-how bad this looks, but I really didn't-I wouldn't have – " Blaine drew a deep breath and started again, "Kurt woke up in the middle of the night and came downstairs to me, he said he couldn't sleep. So I tucked him into bed and sang him a song. That's all, I swear, I must have fallen asleep after, but I wouldn't…"

"Look kid, I'm a father, you gotta see how this looks to me."

"No, of course I understand that. I do, but I wouldn't do that. I couldn't ruin your hospitality like that, I wouldn't do that Burt. I wouldn't."

Burt sighed, for an adult, Blaine sure did give one hell of a pout. It looked like someone killed his dog. Still, Burt could tell he was telling the truth. Burt sighed, he'd never admit it, but it stung that his son would go to a complete stranger over him for comfort.

"Okay then, get dressed and come downstairs, I'm sure Kurt's dying to open presents. And maybe you should give your folks a call, they're probably missing you, it's Christmas after all right?"

Blaine let out a snort, "I doubt it," Burt stared at him, "Sorry, it's just that my family and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, they – never mind, you probably don't want to hear some stranger's problems on Christmas day. Yeah, I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs."

Burt nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

A few hours later the Hummel men had opened presents (Kurt seemed shocked that Santa gave him more presents in addition to an angel) while Blaine watched, Blaine had called back his worried brother (it didn't surprise him that only Cooper seemed to care about his where-abouts), Kurt had teased Blaine about his age (he claimed that Blaine was in no way mature enough to be considered an adult, Blaine had playfully messed up his hair at that), Burt tried to convince Blaine to go to the hospital (which the young man adamantly refused) and now Burt was talking about fixing Blaine's car so he could be on his way home.

Which leads us to Kurt Hummel throwing the biggest tantrum in the history of tantrums.

"What do you mean Blaine has to go? He can't just leave! He has to stay!" Kurt screamed.

"Kurt, calm down. Kid, he can't stay, he's got to go home. He has a family and friends that care about him kiddo." Burt tried to soothe the angered child. It did no good.

"But he's my angel, he can't just leave!"

"Angel?" Blaine questioned, even Burt looked confused at that.

"Yes, angel. I asked Santa for an angel, and he gave me you. So you can't leave." Kurt pouted.

"Kurt I'm not-"

"Hey Blaine, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second. Kurt why don't you stay here and calm down? We'll be right back."

Once in the privacy of the kitchen the two men began to talk.

"Burt, I'm not an angel."

"I know, I know, but – look I'm sorry. Kurt's been having a rough time with his mom's passing and those kids at school that pick on him. Do you think you could just play along, just for a little bit?"

"I'd love to Burt, I would…but we both know I can't."

"I'm not saying forever, just until he grows out of this. Do you think you could stay for a few days maybe? You'd sleep on the couch of course."

Blaine sighed, this was dangerous. This was making promises that he could break, and he didn't want to be responsible for making a child cry.

"Would you let me?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you want to, Kurt loves having you here, so I don't mind."

"I think this is the best Christmas I've had in a long time, I'd love to stay actually," Blaine choked on his words and cleared his throat before he continued, "I have a flight back to New York though so I can celebrate my birthday with my friends. I'll have to leave on the 30th."

Burt clapped a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, "Well then, welcome to the family Blaine. Thank you."

* * *

Burt and Blaine spent the rest of the day explaining to Kurt that Blaine would stay for a few days but would have to leave because he did have a life of his own. Once he had calmed down, Kurt took that news better than expected and threw his hands around Blaine in excitement.

The next few days were spent in the car shop fixing Blaine's car (well Burt fixed the car; Blaine sang show tunes and got Kurt to sing with him). It was there that the innocent suggestion that Blaine come down for Kurt's birthday in March popped up, which of course both Blaine and Burt readily agreed to. Burt said yes to make Kurt happy; and Blaine, because he saw these people as more of a family to him, than his own biological parents.

Blaine did take some time away to make phone calls with his brother who he met up with for coffee and gave Cooper a quick summary of what had happened. While Cooper may not have been gung-ho about his brother not spending time with him, he was happy to let Blaine be.

The days passed quickly, they played board games and sang songs and it was possibly the first time in a while all three of them had felt like they had a complete family. Blaine had taken the phone number for the shop and Hummel household and promised to call and keep in touch and Burt wrote down Blaine's number as well. They made rough plans for Blaine coming to visit them in March for Kurt's birthday. Silently, Blaine hoped that this would mean that maybe he would be able to visit in the summer time too.

Finally the days came to an end and it was time for Blaine to leave for New York. Blaine had bid his brother (the only family member that actually cared about him) farewell and had clipped good byes with his parents (they were still mad that he left their party) the day before. Since Cooper had left for California the day before, Blaine had no problem with letting the Hummels see him off at the airport.

There were 'thank you's and 'see you soon's and promises of calls and what not. Then it was time for Blaine's flight. Burt pulled Blaine into a tight hug, which was more than his own father had done in the past five years. And then he had to say bye to Kurt.

As he pulled the tearful boy into a tight hug, Blaine affectionately placed a chaste kiss in his hair. How had this boy weaseled his way into his heart in such a short amount of time? Fighting back his own tears, Blaine hugged the boy in his arms even tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Kurt whispered against him.

"I'm going to miss you too," Blaine whispered back, and then against his better judgment promised, "Don't worry, I promise I'll come back. I don't think you can ever get rid of me now."

"I hope so."

The boarding call came again and Blaine regretfully let him go and placed Kurt back on the ground. Wiping his eyes, Blaine called one more farewell and left before the tears flowed freely.

Kurt watched as raven haired man left and looked up when he felt his dad's heavy hand on his shoulder. He could see that even his dad's eyes were a little wet from the sendoff.

"Ready to go home kiddo? Don't worry he'll be back soon. I promise."

Kurt nodded and gave one more look in the direction his Blaine had gone.

"Bye angel, see you soon," he whispered before turning to walk away with his dad.

* * *

**Ok there you have it chapter 2, I kind of rushed it because I really want to get to when Kurt is in his junior year, this story (the actual romantic, flirty Klaine) will pick up in Kurt's junior year, so I'm trying to get there as fast as possible.**

**I think the next chapter or two will be a montage of Kurt growing up, just some key scenes because it will give some backstory to Blaine's character, I don't know when it will be up, my guess is in two or three weeks (unless you want it sooner coughreviewcough ahem) and depending on how angsty I want his backstory to be.**

**Now the poll, Blaine's going to graduate from college soon, he's currently in Julliard for music composition (possibly minor in voice) so should he:**

**A) Become a music producer**

**B) Make Broadway musicals and possibly act in a few himself**

**Please let me know what you want to happen, leave a review if you liked the story and I'll see you next time. Don't worry, just a few more chapters than the Klaine may begin!**

**Thank you! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter! That was faster than expected, but this really wanted to get written. Okay, so the poll last time turned out to be a tie…yeah I don't know, so I decided to have Blaine be an over-achiever and basically do both things! :D**

**Also to **_**Guest, **_**your review described the exact predicament I had when deciding what Blaine should do in his career!**

**Anyways, this chapter is basically a montage of events until right before Kurt starts high school, it's the longest chapter yet, and I'm tired from writing it. I'm also sad because I couldn't even get half the scenes I wanted in here, oh well!**

**WARNINGS: Blaine/OC (not graphic), infidelity, implied domestic abuse (not graphic but read at your own risk) and blangst!**

**As always, I own nothing! Poll at the bottom!**

* * *

_March 2003_

Kurt bounced from foot to foot, jumping up and down every few minutes trying to see over all the tall people bustling around him. It did him no good.

"Calm down kid. No need to get antsy, he'll be here in a few minutes," Burt chuckled as he watched his son.

"But Daddy! I haven't seen him in forever! Talking on the phone is no good! I don't get to see him, or hug him! He's coming right? He said he was coming! He promised; he'll be here right?"

Burt continued to laugh at his child's antics, ruffled his hair (ignoring the boy's pout) and turned back to watch the ebb and flow of the crowd.

The Hummel's had kept in constant contact with Blaine Anderson after he had left them for New York. Now it was nearly three months later and they were both anxiously waiting for his return. The young man was visiting during his spring break (all be it a few days early) which luckily coincided with young Kurt's birthday.

"Hey kid, I think I see him!" Burt pointed out the curly haired man to his son.

"Angel!" Kurt cried out as he threw himself into Blaine's arms, Blaine merely caught him with ease and laughed as he swung him around in a circle before putting the boy down, but still held him to his side.

"Hey Burt," after many months of prodding Blaine finally let the name slip from his tongue with ease, the young man held out a hand for Burt to take. Burt merely rolled his eyes at him and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"What you can hug my son but not me?"

"Sorry," Blaine answered sheepishly.

"Quit apologizing, now then, did your exams go well? Everything's good right? You look a little pale, you alright? You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Burt stepped back to look at the man in his arms.

Blaine's sight blurred with tears from the kind gesture, despite knowing him for only a few short months these people had taken him in as their own family.

"Yeah Burt, everything's fine, I just really hate flying. If humans were meant to fly, they would have been born with wings! Do you see me with wings, Burt, do you? I'm telling you, people in the air, it's unnatural!" Blaine ended the spiel half hysteric.

"Wait, if you're an angel, shouldn't you like flying?"

Blaine turned down to the kid, hoping he hadn't disappointed the boy he explained, "Well I guess I'm just not that type of angel, I'm sorry I'm broken."

Burt wanted to correct Blaine, no way in hell was he broken; however Kurt beat him to it:

"I don't think you're broken, I think you're perfect, Angel."

Burt smiled at his boys.

"All right then," Burt said, getting their attention, "let's go home, shall we?"

* * *

Kurt woke up on his birthday to the sound of the piano being played in the den. Nobody played it since his mommy had passed away. Kurt didn't like to because it made his daddy sad and he didn't even know how to without his mother teaching him.

"Happy Birthday Kiddo!" his daddy wished him, "I think Blaine's got something for you, why don't we go see?"

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, happily he bounced out of bed and made his way to the den and found his angel playing the piano.

"Angel!"

"Hey, happy birthday, Kurt!" Blaine said as he turned around on the bench to give the boy a hug.

"You're playing Mommy's piano," Kurt murmured into his shirt. Blaine's posture immediately stiffened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, do you not want me to?" Kurt quickly shook his head; his angel made him happy when he played the piano.

"Well, good. I didn't have a present for you really,"

"That's fine, I'm just happy you're here!"

Blaine laughed and continued, "But I thought, maybe I could play you a few songs? Would you like that?" Kurt quickly nodded and sat down next to his angel.

"Well, while you two have fun with that, I'm gonna go make some breakfast, how do pancakes sound to you, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"But Daddy, you'll mess it up! You can't cook!"

"Well we'll see about that! And quit laughing Mister! You're a guest; I don't have to feed you!" Burt let out a 'humph' as he turned his back to the boys (ignoring Blaine's muffled laughter and cries of outrage) and continued to the kitchen listening to the sound of the piano. It was like a home again.

* * *

The morning went about as well as expected. Kurt convinced Blaine to teach him some songs and chords, (he had been out of practice since his mother's passing) and Blaine of course happily obliged. They continued on for about an hour before the smoke in the kitchen caught their attention (along with Burt's yelling) Burt had apparently ruined breakfast (as Kurt had expected). Kurt later told Blaine that his dad even burnt toast. As such, the family decided to go out for brunch due to the special occasion, and to get Burt out of the kitchen.

In the afternoon, Blaine convinced the Hummel's to give him reign of the kitchen and he happily used the time to make Kurt some birthday cookies. Kurt then proclaimed that Blaine had to make him cookies at least twice a year (twice a year because they were so tasty but also because the man had caused a mess the size of a nuclear explosion) which Blaine happily agreed to (this would mean that he could come and visit again).

Before long the week had passed without any other major incident and it was time for Blaine to return to New York. He had spent the past week regaling the boy with stories of the city, watching the young boy's eyes widen with fascination. It was no surprise by the end of the week that Kurt's dream was to go to New York with Blaine someday. It was also no real surprise when they made plans for Blaine to come visit in the summer time again (at which point Burt promised to have a proper-ish bed set up for him).

* * *

_Summer 2003_

"I thought you said you'd get me a proper bed this time!" Blaine panted as he looked up at Burt.

"I did get you a bed," Burt replied.

"You got me an air mattress."

"Exactly, I don't see why you're complaining."

"Because you're making me do all the hard work by myself!"

"Well, you don't expect me to do all the hard work at my _old _age do you?"

"This is because I called you old isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if it were, then just consider this a lesson. Nobody messes with the Hummel's," and with that Burt left the room to go start dinner (he insisted that his cooking skills were improving).

Blaine merely stared at the man's back as he left.

He was still panting slightly after having to move things around in the bedroom. Since Blaine was most likely spending the entire summer at the Hummel's (he refused to visit his parents if given an option) they had decided to let him set up camp in Kurt's bedroom.

Unfortunately for Blaine – who had called Burt old a couple of weeks ago – this meant rearranging the furniture and getting the air mattress ready all by himself. Now he was just tired.

Blaine sighed and sat down on Kurt's bed (seriously, he was a full grown adult, how come the child got the bed?) and was brought out his thoughts when a pair of arms gave him a hug around his shoulders from behind.

"Don't worry Angel, you're part of this family now too, nobody messes with you either."

Blaine smiled and laughed at Kurt's words and grabbed him from behind him. Happily he pulled Kurt down on the bed next to him and began tickling him letting the boy's laugh fill the house.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"So…you've been here for a while now, haven't you?"

Blaine looked up from the dishes he was washing to Burt who was drying them off. It was true, he had been staying with the Hummel's for over a month now, and he didn't think it was a problem – until now.

"Yeah, I guess I have, um did you want me to leave or something? Because, I mean, I can if-"

"Woah, woah, slow down there, kid," Burt interrupted, "That's not what I meant." Honestly, he had known Blaine for over half a year, how could he think Burt wanted to get rid of him?

"That's not what I meant, you don't have to leave if you don't want to, and we love having you here, okay?" Blaine nodded in response.

"Okay, then what did you mean?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you've been here for over a month and I know your parents live in Westerville, but you never go to see them or anything." Blaine looked away.

"Well, we're not really close, so…besides, the only family member I actually get along with is my brother, and he's in California for the summer."

"Okay, fine. What about friends, or a girlfriend? I mean, you're a nice guy, you must be a catch with the girls, huh?"

The dish in Blaine's hand slipped into the sink, luckily it didn't break. The clatter filled the silence in the room though. _Girlfriend. _Burt thought he was straight. Of course, he had never actually come out to them, but he never really thought about it, so he didn't think it was a big deal. God, he was an idiot! This was the closest thing he had to a family in forever, and now he was probably going to ruin it! He could lie, let Burt assume he was straight (Blaine was single after all) but, he had been out and proud since he was in high school. He refused to go back into the closet for anyone. Even Burt.

Once the thoughts cleared in his head, Blaine realized that he was breathing deeply. Burt was right in front of him, and instead of hovering over the sink, Blaine was leaning against the countertop.

"Okay, come on, deep breathes. Keep breathing, you're doing fine," Burt soothed the boy. Honestly, he had just asked a simple question, how did it lead to a panic attack? Blaine never talked much about himself, preferring to ask about Burt and Kurt, so Burt figured he would ask a few questions, especially since he wanted the kid to stick around.

"Hey, you alright?"

Blaine stared at him, wide-eyed, cleared his throat and picked himself up a bit. Burt watched as the man's walls went up, and his eyes shielded him from showing emotion, and yet his voice was soft and quiet, almost on the edge of breaking when he spoke.

"I've visited some friends, but most of them didn't want to come back to Ohio for break, can't say I blame them," Blaine let out a humorless laugh, before meeting Kurt he wouldn't have come back either. Clearing his throat he continued, "And I'm single, so no girlfriend."

Blaine took a deep breathe, it was now or never.

"Not that I'd want a girlfriend anyways, since I'm gay and all."

There it was, like a bird soaring free, the truth was out. His words rang loudly through the pin-drop silence. Burt just stared at him, Blaine was pretty sure he could see his brain trying to make sense of the words. Alas, might as well bring up the inevitable.

"If that's a problem, I can leave. I don't have to stay or anything. I'll understand, can I at least say bye to Kurt before I go?" Blaine kept his voice steady as he spoke, there goes another family.

"Why the hell would I have a problem with you?" Blaine's eyes widened with shock as he finally looked up to meet Burt's eyes.

"Listen kid, I know I may not seem that well…accepting, and I'm not going to lie, I don't understand it, but it's your life. It's who you are, I can't change it, and I like you just fine."

This time the tears did break free from Blaine's eyes as he threw his arms around the older man. Burt returned the hug and patted him on the back and waited until his breathing returned to normal. Finally, Blaine let go and pulled himself together as he stepped out of the embrace.

"Sorry-"

"Again with the apologies?"

Blaine blushed and looked down, then back up and explained, "It's just…my own parents can't have a decent conversation with me since I came out. They keep telling me it's a phase and trying to set me up with girls. But I've known you for less than a year, and you just accepted it and…just thank you, it means a lot to me."

Burt clapped a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"Kid, you shouldn't have to thank me. It's a parent's job to love their child unconditionally, and if they can't do that, well I'm sorry, but they don't deserve your love in the first place."

Blaine chuckled and smiled at that.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you will always, always have a place in this family."

* * *

_Fall 2003 _

_Interlude: Blaine's Fall Senior Semester_

He met Aiden while playing a gig at the coffee house.

_Caffeine Kicks_ was an infamous hang out for college age students who needed their daily dose of caffeine to keep going. In early October they held a Meet & Greet/Fall Welcome-Back party that Blaine got to be the entertainment for.

He met Aiden after his last set and got invited to have a few drinks with him and his friends. They hit it off instantly, and the rest is history.

* * *

Everyone always told Blaine he fell too hard and too fast (seriously, you get one person fired and all of a sudden you have no self-control?) but not this time. Aiden was sweet and kind and over all a perfect gentleman, so of course Blaine thought he was half way in love with him.

Sure Blaine had dated around casually in college, but there were no serious relationships. Come to think of it, he hasn't had a 'serious relationship' since high school (and that was only considered serious because he lost his virginity, not because of the 'boyfriend' part. But that's another story). So of course when Aiden came along he jumped at the chance for a real relationship.

Aiden was sweet and kind; he didn't pressure Blaine in any way. Of course Blaine had heard rumors about him around the coffee shop, how he was a player and was warned by his friends that he would break Blaine's heart. And sure, Aiden never actually said they were exclusive, but it was kind of obvious right? Aiden would have warned him if they weren't right?

Exactly.

That's why Blaine had no qualms with sleeping with the other man just a couple of weeks before leaving for Christmas break for the Hummel's. It had been a while since he had sex; he hadn't been intimate with anyone since he lost his virginity in high school. Blaine didn't just sleep with anyone, and none of his other relationships were ever serious enough to reach that point.

So what if Aiden hadn't told Blaine he loved him, it's not like Blaine had said it either. The point was, Blaine felt something deep for Aiden and he decided to share something special with the other man. Despite the fact that Aiden had denied the offer to visit Ohio with him (Blaine couldn't blame him, it was Ohio) in favour of staying in the city, Blaine was still happy. And that's all that mattered.

As Blaine boarded the plane to Ohio, he couldn't help but wonder if he should mention his boyfriend to Burt.

* * *

_February 2004_

Of course Blaine's perfect relationship would come to an end just a couple of weeks before Valentine's Day. He didn't even get to spend the most romantic day of the year with his boyfriend.

Oh wait, as Aiden had told him:

"We were never exclusive, Blaine. I thought you knew that."

Blaine reacted appropriately by throwing a vase at his head. To be fair, he might have taken it better if he hadn't just walked into his boyfriend's (ex? hook-up buddy? what should he call him exactly?) apartment only to find him buried balls deep in another guy's ass, on the couch no less.

So yes, Blaine thought he acted very maturely.

And to continue this streak of maturity, he let his friends drag him to a night club so that he could get drunk off his ass and forget what's-his-face. Huh, maybe the rush of alcohol was working.

"Hey sexy, want to dance?"

Blaine turned around from the bar to see who had whispered in his ear. He turned to see a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes grinning at him. Nothing spectacular, but cute none the less, Blaine supposed. Shrugging, Blaine held out his hand and let the man drag him on to the dance floor, he figured he could just dance his troubles away…

* * *

Blaine hated the sun. Seriously, who invented it? He had a serious bone to pick with that person!

Blaine groaned and buried his head underneath the pillows, away from the sunlight streaming through the windows. His head was pounding, and did something die in his mouth? Only after burying his head into the bed, did Blaine realize something was off.

His bed did not face the sun this way. And his sheets didn't smell like vanilla. It was then that Blaine heard the snoring and he quickly turned around to see another man in bed beside him.

It was the brown haired man from the night before. Blaine looked down and found himself naked. He was naked with another man in a bed that wasn't his, oh God, what did he do?

Blaine flopped down on the pillows again and groaned.

* * *

Five hours later and Blaine was finally back in his own apartment. He had left the man's residence before he could wake up and make things awkward for the two of them, Blaine didn't even know his name! He just called the guy brown-haired-guy in his head!

After nursing his hangover and scrubbing himself clean in the shower – he didn't think he ever felt that dirty in his life – Blaine now sat at his couch deliberating his life.

Two weeks ago he thought he had a boyfriend. Now he was single, hooked up with some random guy and was single for Valentine's Day. Blaine felt horrible, and completely empty. His friends made one-night-stands sound like fun; instead it left him feeling hollow. Was that normal? Blaine sighed; he wanted to feel whole again.

Pulling out his laptop, Blaine booked a flight to Ohio for Valentine's Day.

* * *

"Blaine! What are you doing here! I didn't know you were coming! You should have called; I would have picked you up from the airport!" Burt ecstatically ushered the young man into the house.

"Sorry about that. I got a rent-a-car; I didn't want to bother you. I just, I had a really bad couple of weeks and I need some…family I guess. I brought chocolates?" Blaine pulled out the box from his backpack, ready to bribe if need be.

Burt chuckled, taking the box from him, "Well in that case, you can stay. Happy Valentine's Day Kid, you can always come by."

"Angel! What are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming!"

Blaine caught the young boy in his arms and laughed.

"Well that's because it was a surprise, Kurt."

"Well, I'm really glad you're here."

"Me too."

Blaine leaned into the hug and inhaled, this was what it was like being whole again.

* * *

_Summer 2004_

"What's a fag?"

Blaine turned to look at the kid next to him.

After graduating college (a ceremony that his parents were amazingly busy for, at least Cooper was there) Blaine decided to spend a few weeks with the Hummel's during the summer time. After all now that he had to go into the real world, who knew how much time, he would get to spend with them? Besides, Burt had wanted to congratulate the young man on his achievement since they hadn't been able to go to the ceremony themselves.

After a few weeks, Blaine would head back to the city to work. He and a few friends had decided to start a theater company, hopefully with some luck; they could eventually produce some shows on Broadway!

But for now he was content to spend his time lazing around the household and spending the nights stargazing with Kurt.

This is exactly what they were doing, when Kurt brought up the horrid question.

"Kurt, where did you hear that word?" Blaine turned to his side and held his weight on his elbow. Kurt played with the grass, refusing to meet his eyes, eventually he sighed and spoke.

"Some kids at school were saying it."

"Did they call you that?"

Kurt didn't look up, but nodded all the same. Blaine said nothing, merely pulled Kurt into his arms and rocked him back and forth for a little while. For a few minutes the only sounds were the crickets chirping until Kurt broke the silence again.

"It's not a nice word, is it?"

"No." Blaine didn't elaborate for a while. He always had his suspicions about Kurt, but it was never right to judge others. Besides, he was so young and full of innocence, it wasn't fair that these kids ruined it so quickly. Blaine sighed before he explained.

"Kurt I want you to understand something, love is fluid. Sometimes, instead of liking girls, boys like other boys. Or, sometimes, girls like other girls instead of boys. Kurt, that word is a horrible word that closed-minded people use to call boys that like other boys. It's cruel," Blaine finished angrily.

Kurt was silent for a few moments before asking, "Is it alright? For a boy to like other boys? Or girls to like other girls?"

"Of course it is," Blaine stroked his hair, "There is no right or wrong in love, Kurt. I like boys."

After coming out to Burt, Blaine had no qualms about revealing his sexuality to the younger Hummel; it had just never come up before.

"Really?"

"Mmm hmm" Blaine murmured, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh," Kurt was silent for a few more minutes before continuing, "Why do they do that? Why are they so mean? You seem nice to me."

"Well thank you, but sometimes, prejudice is just ignorance." Blaine nearly laughed when he saw the confused look on Kurt's face, so he continued, "What I mean is, sometimes people don't like what they don't understand."

"That seems silly to me."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it? Love is just love Kurt; no one should say if it's right or wrong," Blaine hesitated for a few seconds before asking, "Kurt, does your dad know about this?"

Kurt shook his head and refused to look him in the eyes.

"Kurt…"

"You can't tell him Angel! You can't, he'll be so mad!"

"Kurt, your dad won't be mad at you."

Before Blaine could continue, Kurt began shaking his head and pleaded with his eyes for Blaine to drop it. Blaine sighed; he could never win against Kurt.

"All right, fine. I won't tell. But Kurt, if it gets worse, you have to tell him yourself."

Kurt finally relented and agreed to Blaine's terms and settled back in his arms to look up at the stars.

"And don't ever let them win," Blaine whispered above him.

Kurt smiled and hugged the man even tighter.

* * *

_Fall 2005_

_Interlude: Blaine through the Years_

Blaine was working overtime at the theatre for the fifth night in a row when it happened.

Unfortunately, growing up and making it in the real world wasn't as great as he thought it would be. Sure, it was awesome running a theater company with his friends, and yes they were still exceptionally young, barely a year old, but still, Blaine just expected more.

Of course Blaine loved his job, he surely didn't regret his choice to follow his passion in music (his parents would never let him live it down even if he did), but he still felt like he was missing something. Just a year old, and his company had produced two off-off Broadway shows which barely had any audiences in the first place.

He needed a break, and he was working overtime for the fifth time in a row when it happened.

"Blaine Anderson in the flesh, how are you?"

Blaine abruptly turned around at the sound of the voice infiltrating the theater and a huge smile blossomed across his face.

"Wes! What are you doing here, man? I thought you were on the West Coast? I haven't seen you since we graduated college!" Blaine hugged his old friend and colleague and bombarded the man with questions.

"All in due time dear Blaine, how about you buy me drink? It's nearly midnight anyways, you shouldn't work so hard!"

"This, coming from the great Wesley Montgomery! I never thought I'd see the day!" Blaine proclaimed as he grabbed his coat to follow his colleague out.

"Exactly my point."

* * *

An hour later the two old friends found themselves in a restaurant, nursing their food and having quite a heavy talk for meeting in such a long time.

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Blaine started, "You want me to help you run a music producing company?"

"Yes, I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only person that's good for the job!"

"The only person? That's bit dramatic Wes, even for you."

"Come on, I'm serious Blaine. Look, I can handle finances and management; I'm good at controlling people-"

"And you enjoy it," Blaine cut him off.

"Yes, and I enjoy it. But you, you live for the music Blaine. You breathe it, you know it, you love it. I wouldn't trust anyone but you for this project! Especially since David ran off to be a doctor."

"Ah, so now we get to the real reason! No David to back you up! Curse our old Warbler friends for choosing practical careers unlike us!"

"Since when have you been practical? Now, come on Blaine, what do you say?"

"I don't know Wes; I already have my theater program that I'm running with Julie. She choreographs and I compose. I can't just leave her like this, especially not for something else that might just end up being a bust."

"Okay, I get it Blaine I do. Look, I'm not saying you have to; I'm not that kind of friend. I know your theater company is your baby, just like this label is mine; I'm not going to ask you to leave it behind. How about you think it over, talk to Julie and your friends? If you decide you want to give it a try, then just give me a call. I'm going to have my offices located in California and if you want to join then you can stay here in New York. That way you can still look after your theater company, and then in a year you can decide if you want to leave. Just give it some thought, okay Blaine?"

"Okay."

* * *

And think about it he did. For around a month Blaine pondered the opportunity. He talked to Julie, who fully understood and gave her blessings, and to Burt who encouraged him to do what felt right, and Cooper who told him to follow his dreams.

So a month after the conversation with Wes, Blaine gave his old friend a call and gave him a 'yes' as an answer. It took another month to get Julie situated with another music composer who would still allow Blaine to retain his rights to the company, Wes drew up a contract for Blaine to work in New York and for the offices to get built and furnished.

Now over a year later, Blaine Anderson was the music producer of "Freedom Flight Records" quartered in New York with Wes acting as executive producer in Los Angeles. On top of that, he got to watch Julie bring their theater company on to Broadway and even watched her choreograph a few musicals for other musicals himself.

Life was pretty good for Blaine Anderson. The only thing that made it better (or possibly much worse) was when he met Caleb Johnson that following January.

* * *

In January of 2007 Blaine literally bumped into Caleb on his way out of work. The blonde haired man was walking down the street with a phone on his ear when he quite literally knocked in to Blaine and all the papers he had been carrying fluttered around him.

Caleb apologized profusely after getting off the phone and helped him pick up all his music sheets. As expected the couple hit it off right away, with Caleb acting the perfect gentleman and offering to take Blaine out to dinner as an apology.

If Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight before, then he might just now.

But Blaine had learned his lesson before, as their friendship blossomed Blaine made it clear that he wanted a relationship, not just friends-with-benefits. He would not be made a fool again like he was with Aiden. Caleb agreed readily, willing to do anything for a relationship with Blaine, and soon the two became boyfriends.

Like Aiden, Caleb was the perfect gentleman. He was sweet and polite and didn't pressure him at all. Unlike Aiden though, Caleb wasn't cheating on Blaine, and they were exclusive. This time Blaine wanted to do everything right. So he waited until their six month anniversary to say the "I love you" (even though he thought he felt that way for a while) and had it echoed back to him with reverence. Only then did he decide to make love with the other man. And like their relationship, that night was perfect.

It wasn't until nearly a year into their relationship that Blaine actually started to notice the cracks in their relationship like everyone around him did.

* * *

It wasn't that Caleb was a bad person, he wasn't, no matter what Julie or Cooper or even Wes thought, Caleb was sweet. Yes, Caleb was sweet and polite and perfect. Except for when he wasn't. It's just that Caleb liked to drink. No, he wasn't an alcoholic, Cooper and no, he did not have a drinking problem, Julie. It's just that when Caleb drank, he got mean and possessive.

It wasn't until nearly a year into their relationship that Blaine truly noticed the anger in his boyfriend. They were fighting about something or another, and Caleb had a lot to drink and out of nowhere accused Blaine of cheating. Caleb was mad and possessive and so he grabbed Blaine's arm tight when he pulled on him.

Eventually the two made up that night, with Blaine apologizing and Caleb apologizing, it wasn't until morning that Blaine noticed the bruises on his arm.

After that it just became a pattern of events: Caleb would drink, accuse Blaine of something, Blaine would beg and plead with him, Caleb would cut him off, be it with a slap or verbal shaming, they would go to bed angry, Blaine would wake up with bruises and Caleb would be sober and apologize profusely and tell Blaine he loved him.

And that was always Blaine's weakness wasn't it, wanting to be loved?

So no, despite what his friends might have thought, Blaine was not in an abusive relationship. He wasn't! His boyfriend may have had a bit of a temper, but that didn't mean anything. Blaine had a temper too; he wasn't abusive, was he? No.

And besides, Caleb was sweet to him, Caleb loved him. So he might have a few bruises, it didn't matter because he was loved!

And despite what his friends thought, Caleb didn't define him. He could break up with Caleb any time he wanted to, thank you very much! Or at least that's what he thought until Valentine's Day, when Caleb got down on one knee to propose to Blaine.

* * *

_March 2008_

"There are bruises on your arm."

The words brought Blaine out of his thoughts and he looked around to find the newly minted 14 year old Kurt Hummel staring down at his arm.

As per tradition, Blaine made his way down to Ohio for Kurt's birthday as usual. How did the kid become a teenager so quickly? Currently, the two were seated in the minor's bedroom about to go to bed.

At Kurt's words, Blaine quickly pulled down his sleeve to cover the bruise. Caleb had lost his temper before he left for Kurt's birthday, claiming it to be a waste of time and wanting Blaine to himself.

Not to be discouraged, Kurt merely pulled the sleeve back up, revealing the black and blue handprint on his arm.

"Blaine, who did this to you?"

"Leave it alone Kurt, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters Blaine! You're hurt! Someone's hurting you!"

"Look, it's just a bruise, nothing to get so worked up over!"

"Nothing to get worked up over? Blaine, who is hurting you? You always tell me that I'm not allowed to be bullied, how come you are?"

"My boyfriend is not bullying me Kurt!"

Blaine regretted the words as they left his mouth, watching Kurt's eyes widen.

"Your boyfriend?"

"He just, he just has a temper sometimes, okay?"

"No, not okay, he's hurting you Blaine! He's abusing you!"

"He is not abusing me!"

"How many times has it happened?"

"None of your business!"

"So more than once then."

"Like I said, none of your business."

"Blaine.." Kurt's voice was pleading, like so many times before when he was merely a child.

"He loves me," Blaine argued weakly. Kurt's jaw clenched at the thought, what had this man done with his strong angel?

"Do you love me?" Kurt asked.

"I – what?" Blaine answered, absolutely baffled.

"Do you love me? Because if you do, would it be okay for you to hit me?"

"Kurt, it's different."

"How is it different? How is it ever okay to hurt someone you love? He clearly doesn't love you, not really!" By now Kurt's yelling, trying to make Blaine see reason.

"What do you know about love? You're just a child!" Blaine yells back.

Immediately, he regrets his choice of words. He watches as Kurt's eyes fill up with tears. Oh God, he made Kurt cry.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Get out." Kurt's voice is soft but firm.

"Kurt, please…"

"Just leave, Blaine. Go sleep on the couch. I don't want you in here." Kurt hands him a pillow and turns his back on him. He might as well have stabbed Blaine with a knife, because he honestly feels his insides clenching and turning. And yet he can do nothing, so he leaves the room for his exile to the couch.

* * *

Blaine wakes with a start only to find Burt Hummel watching him from a chair. Slowly the night's memories return to him, Kurt kicked him out of his room and he spent most of the night awake on the stupid couch.

"It's nearly noon. I figured you didn't get much sleep with all the yelling that was going on last night so I let you sleep in. Kurt's already gone. Why don't you go get dressed and then we can have a talk?" Burt says.

True to his word, as soon as Blaine sits back down on the couch after freshening up, Burt starts interrogating him with just his eyes.

"Burt, I'm sorry about what I said to Kurt. I didn't mean to make him cry, I swear!"

"I know that kid. Why don't you show me your arm?"

Blaine merely stared back at the man. Sighing, Burt moved forward and pulled up the younger man's sleeve himself and inwardly cursed when he saw the dark mark.

"Kurt wasn't lying, it really does look bad. Who did this to you?"

"Burt, please…"

"Don't Burt me. I want a name, a number and address. I want this guy's head on my fireplace. In what world does he think it is okay to hurt my boy?" Burt is seething with anger right now, where the hell did he keep his flamethrower? And why the hell did Blaine keep this from him?

"Burt, he loves me, please."

"Blaine," Burt sighs, it's worse than he thought, "I don't know what you think, but this ain't love kid. Nobody has the right to hurt you. Especially the people that claim to love you."

"He asked me to marry him."

"What'd you say?"

"I couldn't give him an answer, it's been over a month and I still can't say yes."

"Kid, he's hurting you."

"But he loves me, and I love him."

"If that were true, you would have said yes already. We both know that, we both also know that you're too smart to waste your time on this guy, so why are you?"

"I don't know what to do," Blaine sobbed into Burt's arms now, "I'm so alone up there, and Caleb says he loves me and…"

"Well, Caleb's a god damn liar. You want love? You got plenty of it right here! I don't ever want you to feel like you're alone kid. You matter, okay? No matter what you may think, you matter."

Nobody had ever told Blaine that before, who would've thought two words would have made such a difference?

"I have to break up with him, don't I?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Blaine just sobbed harder.

* * *

"Hey, there you are. What are you doing out here?"

Blaine had finally found Kurt, swinging in the backyard. After spending the whole day crying with Burt, he would be surprised if his eyes weren't permanently red. Kurt said nothing, just ignored his presence and kept swinging. Blaine merely walked behind him and starting pushing him. Kurt didn't stop him, which was good.

"Am I still getting the silent treatment?" No response, "I see, well then, would it help my case if I said you were right?" Kurt stopped swinging.

"Maybe," he replied. Blaine chuckled, "I'm waiting."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry. You were right, I was wrong. Happy?"

Kurt hummed in response, allowing Blaine to push him again. After a few minutes of silence he asked:

"Are you mad I told my dad?"

"No. I needed to hear that."

"Are you going to break up with him?"

"I already did. He wasn't happy to get the phone call. My friends are getting my stuff out of his place right now and I'm having a few of them stay over until I get back up on my feet."

"I see, good."

"I do by the way," Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

"You do what?"

"I do love you, and I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Of course you love me, I'm amazing."

"Kurt!" Blaine half-laughed, he was laying his heart on the line here, leave it to a Hummel to give him a snarky response.

Kurt merely stood up and walked around the swing to face Blaine, pulling the older man into a hug, he said:

"I love you too, Angel."

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed. I wanted one last scene of the summer before high school where Kurt starts to get a crush on Blaine, but I thought this was a nice place to end it. Instead this will be the beginning scene of the next chapter, along with a montage of the first two years of high school, which means GLEE! Then we can actually get to the story!**

**Also fun fact, Kurt got the tea set for his Christmas present from Santa, like Burt wouldn't do everything to make his child happy! I also went back and noticed that my clock reading in the first chapter makes no sense, I apologize for that.**

**Anyways, poll time:**

**Should I write a series of one-shots in this 'verse, there are lots of things I couldn't include in this one chapter (like Kurt play-proposing to Blaine) So would anybody be interested in reading them? It could cover, Kurt as a child, Blaine at Dalton or even Klaine in the future. I would even take prompts! Just let me know**

**Should Kurt come out to Blaine or Burt first in the next chapter? And do you want the coming out to Burt to remain canon?**

**As always, thank you for reading, please leave your thoughts, questions and answers in a review, they inspire me to write! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon!**

**Also special shout out to **_**Sofia Michelle **_**who has reviewed everything I've written in the Klaine fandom, it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Done with the next chapter! I have no idea how it got so long, but it did. Once again I'm sad because I couldn't fit everything that I wanted into here, but oh well…**

**Thanks to **_**Wingedgirl18 **_**and**_** Sofia Michele **_**for voting in the polls.**

**And thanks to **_**drumline **_**and**_** anderpson **_**for reviewing.**

**As always I own nothing, there's a poll at the bottom, I'll see you guys at the end.**

* * *

_Summer 2008_

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Come on Burt! Why can't you make it a guest room? We're already spending the summer redoing the basement for Kurt, why can't we make his old room into a guest bedroom too?" Blaine whined.

"Because I already decided that it would be a study, besides the only guest we really have over all the time is you."

"What and I don't deserve a proper bed?"

"Nope, besides, you already have that nice air mattress I got you. Now, I think that's enough for today, why don't you finish shuffling things down here. We'll move the rest of the stuff later. When you're done you can come watch the game with me."

"What? Where are you going?"

"To watch the game, I'm tired."

"I'm tired too! This isn't fair!" Blaine yelled as Burt climbed up the stairs.

"Life's not fair kid!" Burt called back.

Blaine pouted and let out a sigh and then catapulted himself onto Kurt's bed, landing on his stomach like a starfish. He groaned as he stretched and turned over and held himself up on his elbows to look over at the teenager sorting through a box of stuff.

"Thank goodness we made the bed first! I'm so tired!" Blaine said trying to start a conversation. Kurt merely hummed in agreement, not bothering to turn around to look at the older man. Blaine frowned, ever since coming to visit two weeks ago Kurt had been icing him out for some reason, he couldn't understand why though. He hadn't done anything too stupid recently, had he?

"You sure you're going to be fine down here? All by yourself? It's a change isn't it?" he tried again.

"I'm fourteen Blaine, I'm going to high school, I'm sure I'll be fine. Besides, I'm growing up, I want my privacy."

An answer this time, but Kurt still didn't turn to look at him; instead he chose to focus on the trivial task in front of him.

"Right, Kurt come on, let's take a break, you have to be tired by now."

"I'm fine." Eyes still on the box in front of him.

"Kurt."

Finally he turned around.

Big mistake.

Kurt had to stop himself from blushing or gasping at the sight of Blaine. Ever since the older man had come to visit Kurt couldn't stop thinking how _good _he looked.

He didn't understand it, not really. Noah Puckerman always went on about the curves on girls, how big their boobs were or how short their skirts were so they could barely cover the girls' asses. Kurt didn't understand what was so great about the curves on girls.

He would much rather focus on Blaine's muscular arms, especially when they were flexed – like right now from holding himself up. Or how his undershirt clung tightly to his torso, soaked in sweat. Or even his curls, Kurt had played with them before (Blaine didn't usually care) but now he couldn't stop noticing them. Then there were his pants. The only part that Kurt could agree with Puckerman was how good Blaine's ass looked in his tight jeans.

Somehow though, Kurt was pretty sure he shouldn't be seeing these things about boys, let alone Blaine, who happened to be a fully grown man nearly twice his age.

Kurt shook his thoughts away and took a seat in the chair across from the bed. That was safe, far enough from Blaine, but still allowed him to have eye contact (and dear God, those _eyes_). By doing so, he managed to miss the drop in Blaine's smile when he realized Kurt wasn't going to sit with him.

"So, you seem better," Kurt started.

Considering the last time Kurt had seen Blaine the man was in an abusive relationship that involved him getting hit, yes Blaine seemed better, happier.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you, for what you did. I don't know if I can ever say that enough, but I'm pretty sure you saved me."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay Blaine."

This time he saw Blaine's smile drop off his face. With a serious face, the man sat up completely to look Kurt in the eye.

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Because if I did, can you just tell me? I'm oblivious sometimes so I probably did something stupid. And I'm sorry if I did, but can you just tell me what I did wrong?"

"Okay, what are you going on about? I'm not mad at you Blaine, you didn't do anything wrong. What are you talking about?"

"That!" Blaine exclaimed and gestured at all of Kurt with his arm.

"What? You're not making any sense, Blaine!"

Blaine dropped his arm, closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Opening them, he explained:

"You've been calling me Blaine and barely spending any time with me."

Kurt arched an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look.

"That's your name. Unless I am very much mistaken, your name is Blaine, isn't it? What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Watch the sass Hummel, I know it's my name…you used to call me Angel, you don't any more, and I can't figure out why."

"That's what this is all about? I don't call you Angel anymore because in case you haven't noticed I'm not eight years old anymore Blaine. I know you're not an angel."

"I am very much aware that you have grown up Kurt, I just don't see why you can't call me Angel"

"Because you're not an angel, Blaine!"

"What gave it away, the lack of wings?" Blaine smiled wryly

"Yes, definitely, and the fear of flying," Kurt answered sarcastically.

"It's unnatural to put people in the air Kurt! We're not meant for it!" Blaine exclaimed hysterically.

Kurt rolled his eyes; this man was impassioned about the strangest things. Then he dissolved into a fit of giggles with Blaine.

"No, but seriously," Kurt said as he sobered up, "I kind of realized that you couldn't be an angel when the presents from Santa stopped coming, and the Easter eggs. I eventually realized you were just a normal person. I just couldn't figure out why you kept coming back."

"I wasn't going to at first, but then you're dad convinced me to stay-"

"You're telling me that my best friend only stayed with me because my dad told him to? Well that's just great!"

"I'm your best friend?" Kurt glared at the older man, this was not the point of the discussion, and even if it was, why is Blaine acting so surprised.

"Right, sorry," Blaine conceded under the heat of the glare, "And, no, I didn't stay because your dad made me. I came back because I wanted to. Your dad just gave me an excuse to without seeming like a pedophile – I'm not by the way!"

"Yes, I think I realized that by now," Kurt responded deadpanned and rolling his eyes.

"Right, of course. I just wanted to clarify," Blaine looked down sheepishly, "I think you're my best friend too by the way."

"I highly doubt that, but thanks anyways."

"Hey! I can totally have you as my best friend!"

"Sure."

"I could," Blaine muttered quietly looking down. Kurt smiled in the stillness of silence, carefully ignoring the butterflies in his stomach at the compliment.

After a few minutes Blaine chose to disrupt the moment again.

"Okay I get that you know I'm not an angel anymore, but couldn't you still call me Angel?"

Kurt groaned as he tilted his head over the back of the chair trying to make sense of the man in front of him.

"God, Blaine!" Kurt groaned, "What is with you and this obsession of me calling you Angel? I'm not a child anymore!"

"I know that!" Blaine looked down, clearly embarrassed of what he was going to say next. Gathering up his courage he faced the teen again, "It's just that…this is going to sound stupid. It's just that when you call me Angel, I don't know, it reminds me that you need me, that you want me in your life. And I don't know, I guess I like having a nickname that only you use."

Kurt stared at the man in front of him. How was he supposed to respond to that? Especially when Blaine looked like someone had killed his dog! Honestly, wasn't the man nearly thirty? How was he able to pout like that? It should be illegal!

"It's not stupid, it's kind of sweet actually," Kurt relented.

"Really, does that mean you'll call me Angel again?"

"Ugh! Fine! As you wish, Angel."

Blaine shouted with excitement and flashed Kurt a million dollar smile. _Fuck_, even his teeth were perfect! Was there nothing wrong with this man? Kurt mentally groaned, Blaine Anderson would be the death of him.

"Okay, let's seal it with a hug!" Blaine opened his arms wide for Kurt, his smile big as ever.

Kurt sighed as he got up, and then there was Blaine's need for physical interaction – it did no good for the thoughts inside his head! Still, Kurt walked into the embrace and shrieked when Blaine grabbed him tight and fell back onto the bed.

Kurt was now on top of him with his arms trapped between them resting on Blaine's chest. Kurt stared wide-eyed, nervous, could Blaine hear how fast his heart was beating right now?

"Relax, Kurt," Blaine whispered. And just like that it was like Kurt melted like butter. He happily wrapped his arms around the man's torso and put his head down to hear Blaine's steady heartbeat.

It was oddly comforting.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine shifted their bodies so that Kurt was on the bed on his side facing Blaine and still in the man's arms.

Pulling him closer in his arms, Blaine asked, "So do you think you're ready for high school?"

"I don't know, I don't expect it to be any different than middle school. No unless those idiot Neanderthals are gone."

"The bullies still giving you a hard time? Have you told your dad, Kurt?"

"No, and I'm not going to go crying to my dad every time something goes wrong Blaine. I'm not a child anymore!"

"I'm not saying you are Kurt, but you shouldn't be bullied! Burt would want to know about this, you can't just keep him in the dark about this."

"I can, and I am. And you won't tell him either otherwise I'll just stop telling you too!"

"That's not fair Kurt!" Once again the fully grown man managed to pout like a five year old.

"You're right, I'm sorry. But you can't tell him, please Angel?"

Blaine sighed, "You're going to use that against me now aren't you? I knew that power would go straight to your head! It's not good for you; next you'll be plotting for world domination!"

"Please, give me some credit, I've been planning world domination since I was ten, it has nothing to do with you. And besides, it's not my fault that you would do anything for me, that's on you. I just have no problem exploiting those feelings."

"I really do think I would do anything for you," Blaine responded quietly so that Kurt could barely hear the words. And there go the butterflies again. Looking away, Kurt needed a distraction, and he found one on Blaine's right wrist that was resting on his hip.

Grabbing it, Kurt stared at the inside part, just before his palm the word _Courage_ had been tattooed on. Kurt ran his finger over the word and looked over at Blaine who hummed with his eyes closed.

"What is this?" It wasn't the first time Kurt had seen it, again he had noticed it many times when he had been growing up, but like many things, Blaine never seemed to talk about it.

Blaine opened his eyes to see what Kurt was talking about.

"Memoir of high school. I didn't have the best experience in public school. Sometimes it got to be too much and I wanted to do horrible things to myself. At some point in time, either my friends or my brother, I don't remember anymore, they would write things on my arm to remind me not to do anything stupid. So, when I turned eighteen I got a word tattooed on, needless to say my mother was not impressed."

"Why courage?"

"Because everyone has courage. It just means standing up and facing your fears when you think you can't, everyone has the power to do that. It tells you to never give up."

"How did your mom react? You never really talk about your family."

Blaine let out a dry laugh, "She screamed at me, something about ruining my reputation and life. I can't remember, I tend to block out most of what she says to me. I don't have the happiest memories with my family."

"But you're happy with me, right?"

Blaine pulled him into his arms, "I am very, very happy to be here with you, I love you."

And then there was Blaine saying he loves Kurt every five seconds, yeah, that didn't help the butterflies stop either.

"I love you too, Angel." Kurt responded, then continued, "Sooo…do you have more tattoos, or is this the only one?"

Blaine let out a sly smile, "Maybe."

"That's a yes! Can I see those too?"

Blaine laughed, and pulled Kurt on top of him again as he turned face up. Kurt held himself propped up on Blaine's chest as he stared down at the man.

"Nope!" Blaine answered cheerfully.

"Aww, come on, that's not fair! Angel!"

"Nice try, that's not going to work this time. To quote your lovely father, life's not fair."

Kurt pouted as he rested his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine smiled as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair, ignoring Kurt's protests; he knew Kurt didn't actually care.

"Maybe you'll see them one day," he conceded.

He'd give this boy anything he asked for.

* * *

_Interlude: Kurt's Freshman Year of High School_

High school was hell.

Simple as that. How could Blaine forget to tell him how horrible high school was? Some angel!

Every day was the same; either Kurt was pushed into the lockers or thrown into the dumpster. One weekend he had come home to see his lawn furniture nailed to his roof. Needless to say he couldn't face his dad that night because of what had happened.

How could he tell his dad that these idiots were targeting him for something that even he didn't understand, that he might like boys instead of girls? Sure Blaine was gay and his dad liked him, but what if he couldn't accept his own son?

Not that Kurt was gay or anything…

He should probably talk to Blaine about this at some point, Blaine could help.

* * *

"So how's high school treating you?"

"The only thing that gets me through the day is remembering that one day all those cretins will be working for me."

Kurt heard the Blaine's crackly chuckle through the phone.

"That's a good way to think about it I guess. Are the bullies getting worse?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Kurt, your dad told me about the lawn furniture…"

"I don't want to talk about it Blaine."

"But Kurt-"

"No. I said I can handle it Blaine. Besides I'm used to it."

Blaine let out a heavy sigh filled with static.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," he muttered. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine quietly continued, "I wish there was something I could do to help you."

"You live in New York, there's not much you can do to help."

"Still! There should be something I can do; you shouldn't have to go through this alone."

"I'm not alone; I still have you to talk to."

"And your dad."

Kurt bit his lip, "Right, my dad."

He couldn't talk to his dad about this stuff; he'd be disappointed in Kurt for not handling it himself.

"Kurt, come on, you can talk to your dad about anything!"

"That's not true!" Kurt shot back. Silence followed his statement.

Finally Blaine quietly responded, "Your dad listens, and he understands. A lot more than my dad ever did, or even tried to…I think I've always been jealous of how awesome a dad you have…and I hate that you can't see it."

"I do see it," Kurt sighed, his dad was amazing. He knew that. His dad took care of him after his mother had passed away, of course he knew how amazing his father was. Kurt just couldn't talk to him.

"But Blaine, I'm a teenager; there are some things that I just can't talk to him about, not right now. I need to work through some stuff myself. Teenage rebellion and all that, you get it, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. So, as part of your 'teenage rebellion', are you going to shut me out too?"

"Nah, you're fine."

"You sure? I mean I am an adult and all."

Kurt snorted, "That's highly debatable, you get enough sugar and you start acting like a five year old. Actually the sugar's not needed."

"Five and-a-half Kurt!"

"You're pouting now aren't you?"

"What? No, I'm not! Not really!"

Kurt laughed as he rolled his eyes, his angel was so predictable.

"High school's made you mean Kurt!"

"Yeah, well…"

After a lull in the conversation, Blaine sighed, "Hey, listen, I have to head out soon, so…"

"Oh, hot date?" Kurt joked.

Silence. This was awkward.

"Oh," Kurt said quietly, "You have a date?"

"Yes," Blaine answered quietly.

"Is it…serious?"

"This is my first one, it's a blind date. My friends apparently think that I've been moping around and have no life – which I do!…so they set me up."

"Oh, well I hope you have fun then." Kurt ignored the knife that seemed to have lodged itself inside his gut, twisting and writhing.

"I'm not expecting much out of it. I mean it'll be nice to get out and all, but I don't feel like I need a guy to complete me, you know?"

"Uh huh, yeah sure."

"Hey, piece of advice, for the future and all. Don't date just because all your friends are. Trust me; depending on a significant other – especially in high school – it's not healthy. That's not to say that you shouldn't date! I just mean, don't let the person define you, you should still have your own thoughts and decisions. Don't get into a relationship just because of the peer pressure."

Kurt loved how Blaine always talked about a gender neutral significant other for Kurt. It was nice – especially with those jerks at school who assumed stuff about Kurt – to have a person that genuinely didn't seem to care one way or the other.

Even if Kurt did sway a certain way.

Clearing his thoughts Kurt said, "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Well you don't have to worry about me; I don't really see myself dating anyone in the future, let alone any time soon. Girl or b-boy." Damn his voice for getting pitchy at the end!

Blaine chuckled, "Well don't rule anything out just yet Kurt Hummel. Mark my words: you're going to be a catch in high school. I can feel it; I have a gift for these things. You are one of a kind."

There go the butterflies again. Seriously, they had to stop!

"Is that so? A gift for seeing who's going to be hot and not?"

"Mm hmm, it's highly useful in my line of business. Gotta know which stars are going to make it big," the two laughed for a minute before Blaine continued, "Alright, I really do have to go now, otherwise I'm going to be late – and that would be a horrible first impression!"

"Okay, have fun on your date. I love you, Angel."

"Thank you," Blaine softened his tone, "I love you too, okay? Don't let those bullies win. I'll talk to you later."

Kurt regretfully hung up the phone. He was now more aware of how his insides squirmed uncomfortably, and the giant block of stone that seemed to have settled at the bottom of his stomach.

This was stupid, Kurt Hummel had to get over this ridiculous crush, if it was the last thing he'd do!

* * *

Coincidently, two days later Finn Hudson told off Puck for pushing Kurt into the lockers again. Finn Hudson was the most popular guy in school, what with being the quarterback and all. He had a girlfriend of course, Quinn Fabray: head cheerleader.

Still, Finn Hudson was sweet and kind – he never actually threw Kurt into the dumpster. Kurt was sure that given some time the boy would mature into a truly good person, after all his heart was in the right place, wasn't it?

He could be a true knight-in-shining-armor, and then Kurt wouldn't need an angel anymore.

And there go the butterflies.

* * *

_Summer 2009_

"I think your dad hates me."

"He doesn't hate you Blaine."

"Yes he does, what other possible reason is there for him to do this to me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes; Blaine was so dramatic half the time. Wasn't he supposed to be the adult?

"Honestly Blaine, it's not a big deal! He just wants you to teach me how to drive! I'm fifteen, I have my learner's permit; you just have to sit next to me!"

"It's not that simple Kurt! It's your first time! I'm putting my life in danger every second I'm in that car with you! Why doesn't your dad do it himself?"

"He's busy with the garage. Besides Blaine, I grew up in a car shop; do you really think my dad would let me grow up without knowing some stuff about cars? Quit being such a baby!"

"That's a stupid excuse! And I'm not being a baby!" Blaine pouted, "Now, come cuddle with me!"

Blaine held his arms open for Kurt to go into. Kurt rolled his eyes again and muttered 'baby' under his breath, but smiled none the less when he saw how happy Blaine was.

Kurt stood up from the chair he had been sitting in to walk over to Blaine. The older man was on the floor leaning against Kurt's bed. Blaine held his arms open so that Kurt could settle in between his legs and wrap himself into Blaine's embrace.

Blaine hummed happily as he held Kurt.

"You're so tactile."

"I guess I am, can't help it though. It's how I show my love, and I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled against the man's shirt, as he drew silly pictures with his finger on Blaine's chest, like he did when he was little.

"I'm going to have to get you hooked on coffee. You're going to be taller than me soon if you keep growing at this rate, it's best to start stunting the growth now," Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

"I seem to remember you being taller when I was younger, I must have imagined it," Kurt teased back.

"Brat!" Blaine pinched his side, "High school's made you cruel, you should stay at home."

Kurt hummed in agreement as he buried his head into Blaine, what he would give to stay away from those jocks! Blaine pulled him tighter as he rubbed circles into Kurt's back.

"You're quiet today," Blaine broke the silence again.

"How did you know you were gay?" Kurt blurted, he had to do something about his filter.

Kurt found himself blushing as he stared at Blaine's surprised look, god he wanted to hide himself and never show his face again!

Blaine cleared his throat, "Um, I don't know. I guess I just noticed guys instead of girls. My best friend kept going on about how hot girls were, but I liked to look at the jocks instead of the cheerleaders. I don't know, I guess it really solidified when I kissed a girl, and I didn't like it," Blaine winked. Kurt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, leave it to Blaine to input Katy Perry lyrics into a serious conversation.

"So, did you realize you were gay when you kissed a guy?"

"Well I came out before my first kiss with a guy, so I figured it out before then."

"What was it like? Your first kiss? With a g-guy I mean? Was it nice?"

Kurt stumbled over his words and blushed furiously, he could feel the heat pooling into his cheeks.

"It was nice," Blaine answered darkly. Kurt looked up at his face. Blaine's eyes were frighteningly cold, dark almost. His voice hid something, a secret. Blaine shook himself, blinked and turned back to Kurt.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kurt quickly dismissed.

"Are you sure? Because-"

"I'm sure Blaine. Don't worry about it." Kurt quickly disentangled himself from Blaine's embrace as he stood up, "I was just curious that's all."

Blaine slowly stood up as well, "If you're sure-"

"I am."

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me…for anything."

"I know that," Kurt wanted to move away from this conversation already. He didn't want to talk about this, didn't Blaine get that?

"Alright, I mean it, if you have questions or anything, I don't mind you asking."

"I know," Kurt enforced quietly.

"And there's nothing wrong with being differe-"

"I know Blaine!" Kurt all but yelled, trying to ignore the hurt look that flashed across Blaine's face as his voice rose. Quietly he continued, "I'm sorry. I know all that. I promise I'll come to you if I need you, okay? But I'm fine, okay?"

Blaine, bit his lip, he wanted to ask questions, discuss it with Kurt, but it wasn't his place and Kurt didn't want to so, "Okay," he answered.

"Alright then, now I believe, someone promised me a driving lesson?"

Blaine groaned, but let out a tiny smile, "Your dad promised it, not me! I was coerced into this!"

Kurt laughed as he turned to walk up the stairs, "Don't care! Now come on! I want to see how fast the car can go!"

Blaine's eyes widened, he was so going to die. Then he'd come back and haunt Burt – this was entirely his fault! None the less the man followed the teenager up the stairs, trying to splutter out excuses to save his life.

* * *

_Interlude: Kurt's Sophomore Year – The Start of the Glee Era_

"So I joined Glee club the other day."

"That's fantastic Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed over the phone.

"I guess."

"No, I'm serious! And with your range! You're a countertenor Kurt, they should be killing people to let you have a spot!"

"That's a little drastic, don't you think?"

"Maybe…but still, I work in the music business, countertenors are rare. Are you making any friends?"

"I guess," Mercedes was nice enough, despite the hideous techno colour zebra shirt she wore. Rachel was loud, and annoying. Tina stuttered and like half-vampire, but she was actually sweet. And Finn Hudson joined too, that was really nice.

"There are some nice people in there I guess."

"That's good Kurt, mark my words. This is going to be a good year for you, I can feel it!"

* * *

Kurt barely noticed the month pass by. So much had happened.

Mercedes got a crush on him, and then he came out to her – the first person he came out to! There were the Cheerios joining glee, and Vocal Adrenaline, the love triangle between Rachel/Finn/Quinn (a square if you included Kurt). And then his dad walked in on him dancing to Single Ladies to with Brittany and Tina, then he had to join the football team, which leads us to where he is now.

The scariest moment of his life: coming out to his father.

* * *

"I'm gay."

"I know," Kurt's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze, "I've known since you were three, all you wanted for your birthday was a pair of sensible heels."

"Oh," Kurt looked away; his dad was okay with this, right?

"Listen, I may not be in love with the idea, but if that's who you are, there's nothing I can do about it," Burt vaguely remembered the speech he had given Blaine when he had come out to him as he spoke, "And I love you just as much."

Burt placed a hand on his son's shoulder, only to be grabbed into a hug. Blaine was rubbing off on his kid, not that he was complaining.

As he walked up the stairs, a thought struck him, "You're sure, right?"

Kurt blinked from where he sat, "Yeah, Dad."

"Just checking," then grinning, he asked, "Have you told Blaine yet?"

"What? No! I just figured this out myself!"

"Can I tell him? Oh please! Let me tell him!"

"No Dad," Kurt said rolling his eyes, "I want to tell him in person."

"You want to wait until Christmas?"

"How would you like it if I came out to you over the phone?"

"Okay, fair point. You can tell him over Christmas. Whatever you want. Night Kiddo"

"Night, Dad."

* * *

The semester flew by.

Kurt met April Rhodes who convinced him to drink alcohol to show who he truly was to the world. Burt was not impressed to hear about how his son had shown up drunk in school, and threw up all over the guidance counselor. Blaine on the other hand couldn't stop laughing after making sure that Kurt was alright. Though, the man was quick to assure Kurt that alcohol made him do stupid things too, though he refused to elaborate.

Then Kurt went up against Rachel Berry for the solo of Defying Gravity. He could hit the high F! He could win it! And thanks to his dad, he actually had the chance! But then the phone call came, and those dreams came crashing down. Kurt wouldn't let his father get hurt, not over something as insignificant as a solo. Still, he couldn't bring himself to tell Blaine about why he threw the competition, that would require coming out, and Kurt still had his heart set on doing that at Christmas time, not over the phone.

Cheating scandals, pregnancy scandals, and their set list for sectionals getting stolen. Somehow though, they still ended up winning. Not quite sure how that happened.

Still, the semester was over. Which meant Christmas with Blaine.

* * *

_Winter 2009_

"…and then we won!" Kurt finished recounting their sectionals win.

"That's fantastic Kurt! I'm so happy for you!"

Kurt smiled at the man underneath him. Once again he and Blaine were cuddled up on the couch, with Kurt resting on top of Blaine.

"Your dad's been gone for a while," Blaine broke the silence, "I can't imagine there's something that important in your garage."

Burt had excused himself a little while ago, claiming he had work to do on Kurt's car (Blaine still found it unfair that a 15 year old had a car to drive) and left after flashing Kurt a meaningful look.

"I guess," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"You know, earlier today he told me that you had something important to say to me. He refused to tell me what about. Now I'm curious Mr. Hummel."

Kurt fought the urge to groan – his dad was impossible! He couldn't even keep Kurt's sexuality to himself for a few days?

"It's not that – I mean yes it is important…I have something to tell you."

Kurt propped himself up on his arms to look at Blaine, who happily gave the young man his full attention.

"Glee club has been wonderful for me. It gave me good friends and helped me be honest with myself. It helped me realize a lot of things."

Kurt looked up from the invisible pattern he was drawing on Blaine's shirt to look him in the eyes, Blaine silently encouraged the boy to continue.

"It helped me realize that…I'm gay."

Blaine grinned, "Kurt that's fantastic! I mean, it would be fine if you were straight too, but now we have something else in common!"

Kurt blinked, "That's what you're taking away from this?"

"Umm were you hoping for some profound advice? Because I don't know if I have any right now."

"Of course you don't. So…you're not going to tell me that you already knew? Because my dad apparently knew since I was three."

"Kurt, it would be wrong to label you as something without knowing all the facts. Did I suspect? Yes, maybe…but you didn't confirm anything so it would be wrong to assume," Blaine softly replied. Then a thought hit him, "Wait, when did you tell your dad?"

"Um…at the end of September I guess?"

"Over a month? You waited over a month to tell me?!"

"I wanted to tell you over person, not over the phone!"

"Fine," Blaine muttered, clearly somewhat still put off. But honestly Blaine was just happy that Kurt had come out to him at all. That required a lot of courage.

"So…do you have a crush on someone?" Blaine asked slyly, grinning wickedly.

Kurt blushed as he hid his face in Blaine's shirt.

"Oh come on Kurt, now you have to tell me! Please? Come on, tell me or else I'll start pouting and you know how that ends!"

"Your pouting should be illegal!" Kurt said, his voiced muffled by the fabric.

Blaine started incessantly poking his sides, "Tell me," he uttered with every poke.

The two dissolved into giggles and laughter as Kurt slapped the hands away from him

Kurt sobered, "His name is Finn Hudson; he's the quarterback at the high school."

"You have a gay quarterback?" Blaine asked surprised, "That's impressive, maybe Ohio really is changing.

"No, he has a girlfriend," Kurt blushed.

"Kurt…" Blaine softly replied. It reminded Kurt of whenever his father tried to tell him bad news.

"I know, okay, I know. But Blaine, it's how I feel – can you really blame me for that?"

"No, I can't. But…just be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt."

"Speaking from experience again?"

"Yes actually, it didn't end well."

Kurt stared at him, but Blaine refused to elaborate.

"Okay I'll be careful," Kurt soothed.

"Good," with that Blaine pulled Kurt back on top of him so that his head was resting on Blaine's chest again. For a few minutes the only sound that Kurt heard was the steady beat of Blaine's heart.

"So did he tell you?" Kurt sat up in Blaine's arms to see his father standing in the doorway, wearing a maniacal grin on his face. His father was too excited about this for some reason.

"Yes, he did," Blaine's arms circled Kurt's waist, pulling the younger back against his front. Kurt felt like he was missing something important in this conversation.

"Did he tell you that he came out to me first?"

"Yes, he did," Blaine calmly replied. Suddenly, a look of understanding crossed Kurt's face.

"You guys do realize this isn't a competition, right?" Kurt clarified.

"Of course not!" Blaine said the same time Burt said, "We know that!"

"But if it were…I'd be winning. Just saying," Burt continued after a few seconds.

"Dad!" Burt shrugged and said it was true before heading upstairs, but could still hear Blaine call back:

"You say that now and yet Kurt's sitting with me! I'm pretty sure I'm winning!"

Kurt turned around to see a smug grin settle on Blaine's face, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt flopped back against Blaine, "Also, he's my dad, I'm pretty sure he's winning…what's it a competition for?"

"Your love and affection," Blaine replied nonchalantly.

"Then yeah, he's winning. He's my dad. Sorry Angel!" Kurt joked back, they were all aware that Kurt loved both the older men equally at this point.

Still, it sent shivers down Kurt's spine when Blaine whispered into his ear from behind, "And yet, you're sitting here in my lap with your dad nowhere in sight, still think he's winning, Sweetheart?"

* * *

_Interlude: Kurt's Sophomore Year Continued_

If Kurt thought last semester was dramatic, it had nothing on this one.

He had somehow managed to sabotage Rachel Berry's attempts to woo Finn Hudson. And yes, he did regret it, after he had talked to Blaine. Kurt also set up his father with none other than Carole Hudson, Finn's mother.

In retrospect, it wasn't his greatest idea.

He had lost his first kiss from Brittany Pierce, an odd but never the less kind blonde cheerleader, in an attempt to fight for his father's attention back from Finn. After a heart-to-heart with his father (which he was sure Blaine was responsible for in some way) their relationship was thankfully saved. When he talked to Blaine about it after the whole ordeal, the older man tried to reassure Kurt that it was alright if he loved girls too. After clarifying that he was most definitely gay, Blaine then decided to sing Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' – maturity of a five year old that man!

Then his dad asked Carole to move in with them, which ultimately led to _that _word leaving Finn's mouth. And just like that, the perfect _man_ Kurt had built Finn up to be, came shattering down, leaving nothing but an idiotic, jock _boy _in his place.

Kurt remembers crying over the phone to Blaine, having the other man soothe him and sing him to sleep. All Kurt could think was that Blaine was right, he should have been more careful with his crush on a regretfully straight guy. Hindsight was twenty-twenty.

Still, Finn apologized, in his own way. It would take a lot for him to make it up to Kurt, but it was a start he supposed. Still, the butterflies were long dead for Finn Hudson, and they weren't coming back at all.

And then they lost regionals.

* * *

_March 2010_

"So, your dad's on a date with Carole?"

"Yep."

"Are you…okay with that?"

"Carole is a lovely lady."

"But her son…" Blaine trailed off. How did he bring up that Kurt had a crush on Finn not too long ago, and then the jock called Kurt that horrible word?

"Finn is fine, I don't interact with him that much, but I'd like to think we've come to an understanding."

Kurt's tone indicated a sense of finality as he talked to the man lying on his bed (seriously, why did Blaine always take his bed?)

"Alright then, I guess that's that," Blaine accepted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really? You're not going to tell me 'I told you so'?"

Blaine smirked, "That's not usually my style, but if you want me to…"

"I can do without the lecture thank you very much."

"Okay, okay," Blaine put his hands up in surrender as he sat up properly, "But – and I'm not saying it – but I really was just trying to look out for you."

"I know you were, and I appreciate it," Kurt smiled, noticing how once again Blaine didn't elaborate what exactly he was protecting Kurt from.

"No problem. So ignoring the fact that you set your dad up with the mom of your former crush," Blaine ignored the glare Kurt sent his way, "How are you taking your dad dating again? It's been a while since he's dated."

"Well I – wait, he hasn't dated before, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

"No! When did he date and how do you know?"

"Calm down! It only happened once or twice. Remember when you were younger, sometimes your dad would go out and I would babysit you? Well he went on a couple of dates, that's all. Nothing ever came from it."

Kurt frowned, picking at his clothes he quietly responded, "It's stupid, but sometimes I think he might forget her."

Blaine's gaze softened, "You know that's not true, right Sweetheart?"

That was still relatively new, the pet names. Ever since he had come out, Blaine had taken to calling Kurt pet names like sweetheart, darling, honey or beautiful. He claimed it was because Kurt shouldn't mind since he was gay and also Blaine needed a good response to being called Angel.

"I know, I know. And Carole's a wonderful woman, and she makes my dad happy, but sometimes…"

"It's okay to feel that way you know. It's normal, not stupid at all. But you're right; she does make your dad extremely happy, even I can see that!"

Kurt smiled, "I think he loves her, like really, really loves her. I think they're going to get married soon."

"Well then, you have something to look forward to, a wedding to plan Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt laughed at the older man's thoughts, "Although…I am rather good with weddings. I practiced on my power rangers, you know?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I would expect nothing less from you, Sweetheart."

* * *

_Interlude: Summer before Junior Year_

Blaine was bored.

And it was horrible to feel that way, he was just being selfish. He should be happy for Kurt, and he was! But he was also extremely bored.

It's just that ever since Blaine came to visit for a few weeks in the summer, Kurt's been too preoccupied with his friends from glee club to care that Blaine was in town. That's not to say that Kurt's been ignoring him completely! It's just that, he's too busy to spend all his time with Blaine.

And it kind of sucks.

Blaine didn't realize how attached he had gotten to the teenager until he didn't have Kurt around anymore. Still, Blaine tried to suck it up and berate himself for being selfish. He was a grown man and Kurt was still young. He deserved to hang out with people his own age instead of catering to Blaine's insecurities.

Still, he can't help but feel left out, Burt's still around of course, but he's dating Carole now too. His family is growing up and leaving him behind.

So he can't help but feel relieved, when Kurt crawls into his arms while Blaine's napping on Kurt's bed – that air mattress is not good for his back – after spending the day out with his friends.

"Hmm, I've missed this," Blaine mumbles sleepily as he holds Kurt tightly.

"Missed what?"

"This, holding you, being around you. I feel like you barely have time for me anymore. I don't know when, but somehow you grew up on me Kurt Hummel, s'not fair."

Kurt tightens his hold on Blaine's shirt as he shuffles even closer into the warmth.

"You're ridiculous," he mutters, and then Blaine feels a pressure against his cheek. Surprised, his eyes flutter open to find Kurt smiling and blushing wildly.

He'll never admit it, but part of the reasons he has pet names like 'beautiful' for Kurt is because it makes him blush, Blaine can't help but think he's adorable when he's like that.

And _oh,_ Kurt just kissed him on the cheek. The thought makes Blaine smile, of course he's kissed Kurt on the cheek before, but that was when he was little. This is the first time that _teenage _Kurt has ever done it to him. It's nice, like Kurt hasn't forgotten about Blaine.

"You are my best friend Blaine, nothing's going to change that! Not some friends from glee club! I'm sorry I haven't been spending much time with you. That's not very nice of me; especially since you come down to just see me. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, nothing is going to change that, silly. You're my Angel!"

Blaine smiles before repeating the sentiment whole heartedly; happily falling asleep with Kurt in his arms again.

* * *

After the summer Blaine goes back to work, back to his daily schedule. He still talks to Kurt, from what he can tell, the bullying is getting worse. Now that he's in high school, Blaine can't help but wonder if he should mention Dalton to Burt and Kurt; especially if the bullying continues like this.

Still the days blur together, nothing out of the ordinary happening.

That is until he gets a frantic phone call from Kurt telling him Burt just had a heart attack.

That's when everything changes.

* * *

**Yay! Now we can actually start with the story…as you can tell Blaine is super clingy and he doesn't say much about himself. His life story will come out more over the course of this story.**

**Okay Poll Time:**

**Do you want Kurt to get a crush on a Dalton OC? In canon he obviously got a crush on Blaine, but do you want him to still get a crush on a Dalton person?**

**Do you want a series of one-shots in this 'verse? And if so, is there anything in particular you want to see?**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and an answer to the poll, I'm hoping for at least 5 reviews (hint hint) so that there can be a tie-breaker if I need it and also to see if people are actually interested.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to ask a question in a review or PM me!**

**I think the next chapter will come out in about two weeks.**

**I also have a tumblr under the same penname if you want to follow me, I put up announcements when I update this fic.**

**That's all! See you next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! That was quicker than usual I think. These chapters just keep getting longer!**

**I just wanted to make a note on the last chapter, in case you didn't catch it, I tried to allude to the fact that Blaine did possibly self-harm, that is the reason he got a tattoo of **_**Courage**_**. And yes, he does have more…which Kurt will eventually see…**

**Thank you to **_**allirefuseandtheeichuse, **__**thebestwordtodescribemeisgay, SilverWhiteDragon, Simple Sensation, klainelover139, FlirtatiousHarmony, Andersonsss, Sofia Michelle, anderpson**_** and **_**LivingThroughFables**_**for reviewing and answering the poll, it means so much to me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

**As always I don't own anything and there's a poll at the bottom.**

**Warnings: Blaine being overly clingy and being oblivious…yeah…also there is some talk about atheism…sorry if that offends anyone, also I'm not Christian so apologies if I offended anybody…**

* * *

Blaine Anderson's morning was already starting off horribly. He woke up late, missed the subway and the coffee that he grabbed on the run ended up spilling all over him when he ran into a woman on the street. So yes, his day was going horribly and it had just started.

"You're late," Amy sing-songed, as he strolled through the doors of his office. Blaine rolled his eyes as he sighed, why did he hire her again?

"Oh shut up! I'm having a crappy day, let me wallow in peace!"

"No can do Boss, you have a meeting in ten minutes – what the hell happened to your suit?"

"I was in a hurry and there was this woman with the cutest dog ever and then my coffee spilled all over me!" Blaine pouted.

"Well aren't you lucky you have me? There's an extra suit for you in the closet, I'll go stall for you and grab you another coffee for after the meeting. But you better hurry!" Amy warned.

"You are amazing! I knew there was a reason I hired you," Blaine praised as he pecked her cheek.

"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't say no to a raise?"

"Uh huh, yeah, nice try. I pay you just fine and you know it. Now leave, I have to change."

"Hey, would I turn down a free show?"

"Get out Amy!"

"Fine, five minutes Blaine!" his assistant yelled as she shut the door behind her as she left.

Blaine smiled to himself before heading over to the closet to pull out his extra suit. When he had gotten his coat off and the buttons of his shirt undone his cellphone started ringing. Blaine groaned, he really didn't want to deal with anyone right now – especially when he was running late for his meeting. Blaine grabbed his phone with the intention of dropping the call, until he saw the caller. Kurt, shouldn't he be in class now? Picking it up, he answered:

"Hey Sweetheart, shouldn't you be in class now? I have to run to a meeting soon so I can't talk-"

Blaine cut off at the sound of a shuddering gasp.

"Kurt? What's wrong, Honey? Talk to me!"

"Angel! Dad – he had a heart attack. He's in a coma Angel…I don't know what to do! Please…I need my angel, please!"

Blaine felt the air leave his lungs; he ended up collapsing on his couch when his legs couldn't hold him anymore. Oh God Burt! Blaine didn't take the time to sift through his emotions, Kurt came first.

"Shhh, okay Sweetheart. I'll be on the next plane out, okay? You're at Lima Memorial, right? Just stay there, I'll be there by the evening. Don't-" Blaine cut himself off, how was he supposed to tell a teenager not to worry when his dad might not wake up? "Just – I'll be there okay? Promise."

"Thank you Angel."

"No thanks, I'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Blaine buttoned up his shirt in record time and headed for the door. He needed to pack and get to Ohio, now! On his way out he ran into Amy in the hallway, literally.

"Ow! Blaine! Why haven't you changed? What – Blaine what's wrong?"

"Change of plans, there's a family emergency. I need to get to Ohio, like yesterday. Book me a plane and a rent-a-car would you? I need to pack and then get to JFK."

"Okay, I'll cancel all your meetings, but…do you know when you'll be back?"

"Undetermined, I don't have time now. Look, just book the plane and send me the confirmation number. I just – he needs me and-"

"Okay, say no more. I'll handle it. You just go, okay? Your family needs you."

"Thank you."

"No thanks necessary, not unless it's a raise," Amy joked weakly, "It's my job Boss."

Blaine pecked her cheek again and headed out to the streets of New York. An hour later the music producer was on a plane back to Ohio, only to face his next fear of a hospital.

* * *

"Hi there, I'm looking for a Burt Hummel? He had a heart attack and he's in a coma now, he was brought in this morning?" Blaine rushed through his words as he stormed to the help desk of the hospital. He must have looked a sight! Frazzled red-rimmed eyes, messed up hair, rumpled clothes, not to mention the nerves from flying only to end up going to a hospital!

"Calm down sir, yes he's in room 214."

"Thank you."

Blaine turned around ready to find the room, when a voice stopped him:

"Excuse me, did you say you were here for Burt Hummel?"

A man in a sweater vest wearing too much hair gel and a red-haired woman with eyes like Bambi were staring back at him.

"Yes, I'm a family friend. Kurt called me; I just flew in from New York."

"Will Schuester, I'm Kurt's teacher. And this is Emma Pillsbury; we were the ones who had to tell Kurt the news."

"Blaine Anderson," he replied as he shook Will's outstretched hand, "Listen, I don't mean to be rude and cut introductions short, but…" Blaine trailed off.

"Oh! Yes of course, we'll take you to his room," Emma spoke up.

Silently the three of them began there trek to Burt's room. Pulling back the curtain, a sight met Blaine's eyes that he never hoped to see. Kurt was holding his father's hand at his bedside, tears streaming down his face. Burt was comatose, lying there like a sack of flour, his face lifeless.

"Kurt? There's someone here to see you," Will spoke up from behind Blaine. Apparently Blaine had lost use of his own vocal cords.

"Mr. Schue, I told you I'm not interested in visi-" Kurt cut off when his eyes caught Blaine as he turned around, "Angel, you're here!"

Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, clinging to the older man, tears no doubt soiling his shirt. Still, Kurt hung on even harder, trying to bury himself inside of Blaine's warmth and comfort.

For his part, Blaine merely wrapped his arms around Kurt; hands moving up and down his back, trying to calm the boy down. When that didn't work, Blaine resorted to placing kisses in Kurt's hair, then his cheeks and again his hair. All the while the man murmured reassurances, trying to console the teenager.

"Hey, hey, I'm here now, okay? I'm not going to leave you. He'll wake up, Kurt. He has to."

"How do you know? Not even the doctors know if he'll wake up."

"Well then the doctors don't know Burt Hummel. There's no way in hell that man would leave his kid alone. We just have to wait it out," Blaine's voice wavered at the end. He had to stay strong for Kurt.

"I don't want to wait. I want him to wake up now. Make him wake up Angel!" Kurt sobbed harder into Blaine's shirt; his hands wringing the fabric that was clenched in his fists.

"Oh Baby, you know I would if I could. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blaine's voice had broken at the sight of Kurt crying, his words came out as a shaky whisper as he tried to keep his own tears at bay. He tightened his hold on Kurt, and slowly moved their bodies around the bed. Finally, Blaine's legs gave way from the weight of them both as he collapsed into a chair, holding a tearful Kurt in his lap. Blaine continued to murmur into his ear in an effort to soothe the boy.

Meanwhile, Will and Emma observed from afar. Kurt was never one for affection as far as the teacher could tell, to see him so unabashedly throw himself to this man was quite a sight. Will knew how strong his student was, how did this man manage to break Kurt's walls and have the teenager to accept his comfort? Both the glee club director and the counselor were shocked at these actions, and realized how little they actually knew about Kurt Hummel. Slowly, they backed themselves out of the room to allow the two to have their privacy.

In the meantime, Blaine had given up on talking sense into the boy and began singing under his breathe. It wasn't a song, rather random verses from here and there. Slowly, as Blaine's voice grew hoarser from his own crying and the sun sank into the horizon, Kurt's crying had given way to shuddering gasps. And as Blaine headed into humming songs – as his voice could take no more – placing kisses on the boy's face every once in a while as he rocked him, Kurt fell into a restless sleep in his angel's arms.

* * *

"Blaine, Blaine…Angel!" Blaine jolted awake, blinking his eyes trying to see in the darkness.

"Kurt, wha's goin' on? You okay?" Blaine mumbled once he saw the teenager's arm outstretched on his shoulder; left there from shaking him awake. Kurt bit his lip and Blaine was reminded of the first night he met him, how scared the little boy had been then.

"Can't sleep, I keep having nightmares."

Blaine grabbed the arm that was on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"What do you need?"

"Sleep with me?"

Blaine blinked, "I'm already sleeping in your room Kurt…" He was confused, he was on the his air mattress which he had dug out of the garage and laid it next to Kurt's bed on the basement floor. For once, Blaine was happy that he didn't have a guest bed to sleep in.

"No, I mean," Kurt bit his lip again, Blaine squeezed his arm in reassurance, "Will you sleep with me in my bed, please?"

"Kurt…" Blaine had never done that before. Not unless you counted the first night he had accidently fallen asleep in Kurt's bed. Sure he had taken naps with Kurt, but never actually slept the full night with him. That was a line Blaine didn't cross.

"Please? I can't sleep, I feel safe with you Angel."

Damn that nickname.

"Alright, scoot over Hummel."

Languidly, Blaine picked his body up and dropped it next to Kurt's on his bed. Kurt still seemed nervous though. Blaine opened his arms, an invitation which Kurt happily accepted. The brunette burrowed his way into Blaine's hold, pillowing his head on Blaine's chest, his hands fisting the man's shirt. In response, Blaine pulled Kurt in tighter, eventually tangling his legs with Kurt's. Eventually the two molded together like a human pretzel, like two puzzle pieces fit together.

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, soothing the boy, while trying to ignore the tears that were dampening his shirt. Blaine could do nothing but hold the boy tight in his grasp; waiting until the boy gave in to the exhaustion of crying before he fell into a restless sleep himself.

* * *

Blaine woke up in a sweat. It was dark and his body was overheating for some reason, and why was the blanket on him so heavy? Where was he? Blaine blinked the sleep away from his eyes, taking in his surroundings around him. It was still dark.

Kurt's room, Kurt's bed. That's right…Burt heart attack…crying, so much crying. Poor Kurt.

Slowly, the memories of the day before flooded Blaine's mind, the man let out a sigh, wishing he could forget everything. _Poor Kurt._ Speaking of which; Blaine blinked as he glanced down, there was Kurt, snuggled up on top of his body. The teenager had buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck, when Blaine focused he realized it was rather ticklish actually. Kurt's fingers were holding Blaine's shirt in a death grip, his legs tangled with Blaine's.

Blaine groaned as he tried to find a clock or something to tell him the time, his biological clock felt out of whack. Finally he found his watch, thrown by his pillow, Blaine sighed, it was five in the morning. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night due to all the crying, they had been a wreck, still Blaine had to get up and get things in order with Wes and his company. He knew everyone would understand his reason for leaving so abruptly, but he had better check in just in case.

Blaine hummed to himself as he tried to escape from Kurt's hold as quietly as possible. He had forgotten what it was like to wake up next to someone, it was nice and comforting. Blaine quickly shook the thoughts from his head, this was Kurt, _little Kurt_, whose father was in the hospital, he should not be having these intimate thoughts about the boy. The man went back to his work, leaving the bed. When he was almost out of Kurt's grasp, the boy began to whimper, clutching for Blaine's shirt, trying to keep him in bed.

"Angel?" Kurt voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"Shh, Sweetheart. Go back to sleep, it's too early to be awake. I have to make a few calls. Go back to sleep," Blaine whispered back, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"Mmkay," Kurt hummed, his hands now reaching for Blaine's abandoned pillow. Blaine sighed, and bent down to smooth the frown from Kurt's forehead. Giving a small smile as he ran his fingers through Kurt's silky hair, Blaine bent down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead.

Standing up, the man sighed; time to go to work, with one last look at Kurt, the music producer turned and began trudging up the stairs.

"Hey Coop, it's Blaine. I know it's super early for you right now, probably in the middle of the night…but…I could use some brotherly advice right now. Burt had a heart attack; he's in a coma right now. I'm staying in Lima with Kurt until he wakes up. Anyways, just call when you're awake and free I guess. Just need someone to talk to right now, I love you. Bye."

Blaine hung up after leaving the message. He had already left a message with Wes and his VP about his absence; they'd get back to him later.

"Who do you love?" Kurt's voice startled the man out of his thoughts. Blaine looked up, Kurt was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. His hair mussed, cheeks flushed and his eyes tinted red. Blaine held out a hand from where he was sitting at the table. Kurt uncrossed his arms and took the older man's hand. Blaine gave a small smile before he pulled Kurt into his lap, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist so he didn't fall off. Kurt leaned into his chest.

"My brother. I was making a few calls for work so I figured I'd call him too; let him know what was going on."

Kurt hummed, drawing patterns over Blaine's shirt, a nervous habit the teenager had. Blaine squeezed him tight, trying to soothe the nerves.

"I keep forgetting that you have a life outside of me sometimes. I forgot you'd be missing work, I'm sorry," Kurt murmured.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine all but whispered, "It's what I'm here for. You're more important to me than some silly job. You and Burt both, you're my family."

Kurt hummed again before wrapping his arms around Blaine and burying his head into the crook of his neck. Blaine then took the opportunity to place a chaste kiss in Kurt's hair.

"I think you might be getting a bit too big for this; soon I'll have to start sitting in your lap."

"Are you finally accepting your limited height?"

Blaine let out a soft chuckle; it was nice to still have a bit of snarky Kurt left, it meant that he hadn't broken yet.

"I'm choosing to ignore that, what are you doing up so early?" It wasn't even six yet.

"You left, couldn't sleep after that. I figured I'd go see what was so important that you'd leave me in bed all alone," Kurt brought his head up to look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine almost gasped from the closeness, Kurt was so close. He could count the boy's eyelashes if he wanted to, or even lean in and…Blaine stopped the train of thought as he cleared his throat to respond.

"Sorry, work and all that, I figured I owed them some sort of explanation since I left just before a meeting yesterday."

"Was it important?"

"Not more important than being here," Blaine reassured. Kurt still looked guilty, "Hey, calm down. Breathe; I'm a grown man Kurt. I can handle it. Seriously, I chose to come here, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt looked away, hands exploring Blaine's torso again, biting his lip he continued, "Thank you for last night. For sleeping…in my bed, I know you didn't want to, but it helped."

Blaine watched the blush explode across Kurt's cheeks, "Wasn't that I didn't want to, just that I never did before. I've told you before: I'd do anything for you." Blaine ended the statement by giving Kurt a quick squeeze for reassurance.

Kurt gave him a small smile before uttering a small thank you again and kissing the man on the cheek, nose briefly brushing Blaine's as he did so. And _wow, Kurt had really pretty eyes_. But just like that, Kurt picked himself up and began moving around the kitchen, not looking back at Blaine in fear of blushing again.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt shuffle about the kitchen.

"Getting breakfast ready. If I'm early enough I might be able to visit the hospital before school today. You'll have to give me a ride though, I left my car at school, remember?"

Blaine blinked, mind slowly processing, "Kurt…you know you don't have to go to school if you don't want to, right? I'm not going to make you go."

"Don't be silly Blaine, I have to go."

Blaine stood up, coming up behind Kurt, hands reaching out to touch him but stopping at the last second, merely hovering over his waist, "Kurt…"

Kurt whirled around, his eyes watering again, hands bracing the counter behind him, voice shaky he replied, "I have to go. If I don't I think I'll go crazy worrying Angel, I need to get my mind off it. I don't know how…"

Blaine shushed him, his hands wiping the tears from Kurt's eyes, "Okay, okay, you can go to school. Don't worry I'll give you a ride." Blaine's arms circled Kurt's waist, holding him, Kurt placed his own hands on Blaine's arms.

"Thank you," Kurt wiped his eyes, offering a weak smile he said, "You'd think I'd be out of tears by now."

Blaine forced a smile at the attempted humor, "I don't think it works like that Sweetheart, not with someone you love."

* * *

Blaine put the car into park and sighed. Head dropping against the wheel, staring at the coffees beside him. It had been decided that Blaine would spend the day at the hospital while Kurt was at school. Blaine had been shocked that Kurt had thought he would do anything else but stay with Burt.

Blaine hated it though; he had always hated hospitals. Normally it was because he was the patient, now he realized that waiting on the other end was just as bad. He had been relieved when Kurt had finally shown up, looking rather annoyed by something.

Blaine however jumped at the opportunity to leave, a half an hour after Kurt's arrival, the man offered to go get them some coffee (from the Lima Bean of course, hospital coffee was terrible). Kurt half-heartedly agreed, as his mind was somewhere else. Blaine merely squeezed his shoulder and showed himself out. Now he was in the car, returning with the coffee and all he could think was that he didn't want to go back in.

Just then his phone rang.

"Hello," Blaine answered as he walked into the hospital.

"Hey Blainey,"

"Cooper!"

"Hey, sorry for not calling before. How are you holding up?"

"He's…he looks horrible, he looks pale and…what if he doesn't make it?"

"Shhh little brother, breathe. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I told the same thing to Kurt."

"How is the kid? Poor guy, he's too young to go through this."

"He already lost his mother; I can't imagine him losing his father too."

"No, that would be too cruel," after a few moments Cooper continued, "How are you really? We both know that you despise hospitals."

"I thought it would be easier waiting, but I think it's even worse…was it this bad when I…"

"When you were in a coma? Yeah; possibly worse since I was the only constant at your bedside, with mom and dad leaving for work so often. Kurt has you at least."

"Yeah…I didn't realize it was so hard."

"Why do you think I made you go to Dalton? Bee, it was horrible going through that. Not knowing if you were going to make it or not."

"Yeah, I get that now…it really sucks."

"Yeah, it does. I wish I could tell you something better, but you just have to wait now."

"I know...I just feel…"

"Helpless? I know the feeling, have some faith though. I did in you, he'll wake up Squirt."

"Okay, I guess I'll let you go back to work now. And don't call me that."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Call me if anything changes, or you just need to talk, I mean it Bee, don't bottle up your feelings. I'm here if you need me."

"Okay, I promise I'll call if I need you, Bye Coop."

"Bye Blainey." Blaine sighed as he shoved the phone back into his pocket; he was just turning the corner to Burt's room when he heard voices from inside.

"Really though Kurt, if you need to stay somewhere or need some help you're always welcome to come over and stay at my place. I know it's not that big, but I hate to think of you being alone."

"That's very kind of you Carole. Thank you for the offer, but I'm not staying alone."

"Oh? Who's staying with you?"

Blaine chose that time to walk in; it was always nice to make dramatic entrances when he could. He entered to find Kurt standing and talking to a woman on the opposite side of the bed, presumably Carole – the girlfriend. Kurt turned around and gave a small smile when his eyes settled on him, Blaine returned the gesture.

"Hey Beautiful, got your coffee, grande non-fat mocha, just the way you like it," Blaine smiled as he handed the coffee over, swinging an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him close to his side while taking a sip of his own coffee before setting it down on a nearby table.

"Mmm, you know my coffee order?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of the drink.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I've known you for half your life Hummel, why are you acting so surprised?" Kurt hummed in agreement, kissing Blaine's cheek in thanks. Blaine smiled inside; it was nice how open Kurt was acting around him now. Neither noticed Carole's smile falter at the small act.

"Oh, Blaine this is Carole, Dad's girlfriend. Carole, this is Blaine, he's an old family friend. He's staying with me until…" Kurt trailed off, the faint light in his eyes dimming.

"Hi Carole, nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Blaine jumped in, outstretching his hand to shake Carole's though his other arm stayed pinned to Kurt's side.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I don't think we've met?"

"Oh no, I live in New York, I usually don't visit often, but circumstances change I guess," Blaine answered offering a tight smile.

"Right, well anyways, I should get going. Finn's nearly done with his football practice, Kurt do you mind if we both come back later? I'll be doing rounds anyways so…"

"Of course, you're welcome any time. So is Finn, thank you again for stopping by, I really appreciate it. Dad would too."

"Of course, well you have my number, call me if you need anything, that goes for you too Blaine. Anything at all just give me a ring," the woman squeezed their shoulders as she walked past, offering a smile which they returned along with Kurt's promise of agreement.

Carole stopped by the doorway then turned around abruptly, "Oh, Blaine, how old are you?"

"Um, I'm 28, going to be 29 in a few months," Blaine answered clearly surprised by the question.

"Right, of course," Carole forced a small smile, "Well I should go, we'll see you tonight Kurt. Bye Blaine." With that Carole Hudson walked out of the room.

Blaine frowned as he turned to Kurt, "What was that about?" he asked.

"No clue, adults are weird."

Blaine very maturely bumped his hip against Kurt's, causing the younger to lose his balance momentarily; luckily Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist stopped him from falling over entirely. Blaine pulled Kurt against his side before any harm could come to the teenager.

* * *

"Do you believe in God?"

Blaine looked up at the question. It literally came out of nowhere, Blaine was currently scouring the DVDs in the house (where was all the Disney?) to keep their minds off of Burt when Kurt asked the question. Blaine looked up at the couch to see the younger man biting his lip, anticipating the older man's answer.

"Um, I mean I'm not religious, but I believe in fate I guess, I met you didn't I? I'd like to think of that as fate. I think something might be out there I guess. Kind of scary to think that there isn't," Blaine answered apprehensively. He didn't know what Kurt wanted.

"I'm talking about God, Blaine. Not aliens, because apparently it's completely possible for some magical genie up there to grant all the wishes and prayers of the people of planet Earth," Kurt snarked.

"Hey, calm down. Where's all this coming from?" Blaine asked as he moved towards Kurt. He was clearly upset about something or another.

"My friends decided to sing psalms to my dad even though I explicitly told them I didn't want their prayers. I'm an atheist, and instead of respecting that they go behind my back instead. Wasn't it bad enough that we had to sing about religion in school? Now that they can't pray for my dad's soul in there they choose to do it at his bedside," Kurt ranted.

"We've never talked about this before, your thoughts on God and religion," Blaine prodded.

"Well now we have, do you have _Sound of Music_? I want to watch that one."

"Woah, woah, woah. Not that simple Kurt, this conversation is not over. You're not getting out of this that easily. This is a really big deal."

"Seriously? Not you too, you're not even religious! How are you supposed to pray for me or care about my beliefs? You're gay! How is it even possible to be gay and religious at the same time when according to the Bible we're apparently wrong?!"

"I don't want to pray for your soul, Kurt. I want to have a mature conversation about this with you. We've never talked about this; we talk about everything so we might as well talk about this now."

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Okay, well first off, not all religions say that being gay is bad. Also, nobody knows what God wants – if there is one," Blaine backtracked when he saw Kurt's glare. Eight years and he was still afraid of it. "Why don't you believe in God? You obviously did at some point."

"No, I didn't. Besides, how can I believe in something that makes me gay and then tells everyone that I'm unnatural because I like men instead of women?"

"No, I mean…Kurt you've called me Angel since you were a little kid. You clearly had some faith; I just want to know what happened."

"I can't believe this! You're siding with them over me; I'm not the one that's wrong Blaine!"

"I'm not saying you are!" Blaine's voice rose, "I'm just trying to understand where you're coming from. You call me Angel and you don't believe in God, it just doesn't make any sense. If you really thought I was an Angel when you were little you would have asked God for one, right? I don't understand what changed."

Kurt stayed silent, eyes straight ahead, not even looking at the direction of Blaine. The older man waited, he knew Kurt would crack eventually.

Finally, Kurt let out a sigh, "I asked Santa for an Angel, not God. I remember thinking that maybe it was wrong, but I still got you. So that's something. Fate, like you said," Kurt stayed silent again, trying to ignore Blaine's hand on his arm, "How can I believe in a God and heaven when…If there is a God, that would mean he took my mother from me when I was just a child. I needed her, and he took her from me. And then I'm gay and my dad just had a heart attack and I might lose him too. How can there be an all-knowing all-loving being if he's shown me no love at all? How could he just take my mother away from this world? Nobody would be cruel to let horrible things like that happen to children all over the world. So I don't believe in God, it's not possible that he would cause so much pain to people that he claims to love so much. I don't know if my mother went to heaven, all I know is we buried her body with dirt and I'll never see her again. And now, I might lose my dad too."

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine reached out to soothe the crying boy, but Kurt flinched out of Blaine's reach, clearly not wanting to be comforted for once. Blaine hid his hurt from the response and said:

"Kurt, I'm sure your dad will be fine. There's still time."

"What do you know? It's been four days Blaine! He might not wake up, stop acting like you can see the future, because you can't Blaine, nobody can!"

"You're right, I can't. But you have to have faith-"

"What faith? I'm not religious Blaine!"

"Kurt…" Blaine tried again.

"Do you know what his last words to me were? He said he was disappointed in me because I didn't want to go to Friday-Night-Dinner with him. He pulled the mom card, but I wanted to see the "Sound of Music Sing-Along Musical", my mom used to take me when I was younger. I guess he doesn't remember, so now he's disappointed in me…and that might be the last memory I have of him."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. But he doesn't hate you, when he wakes up he'll tell you that. He'll wake up because he has so much left to live for, and so much love left to give you."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Kurt," Blaine reached out for Kurt's arm again.

"No you don't!" Kurt screamed, "You don't know anything! He's not your dad Blaine! He's not your dad and he never will be! No matter what you may think, you don't know him better than I do, because I'm his son, not you! Just because you've disappointed _your_ dad since who knows when and you both mutually hate each other doesn't mean that I have the same relationship with my dad. Just because you don't care what a big disappointment you are to your parents doesn't mean that I don't what my dad thinks of me."

Blaine flinched back at the speed of light, stumbling back from the force of Kurt's words. Kurt had never said that to him, that hurt. Blaine could feel the knife of Kurt's tongue twisting his insides. _Kurt's mad, Kurt doesn't mean it, his dad's in the hospital_ Blaine tried to reassure himself…but that didn't mean Kurt was wrong…was that how Kurt really felt?

Blaine fought back the hot tears threatening to spill over, _Kurt's mad_, he repeated the mantra over and over again in his head. Kurt resolutely looked away from him; Blaine realized he wasn't getting an apology from the teenager any time soon. _Kurt's mad._

"I guess there's no movie tonight," Blaine said quietly before muttering, "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow."

For the first time that week Blaine stayed in his air mattress and Kurt in his bed for the night. Neither one of them slept well.

* * *

For the next few days the two of them avoided each other, it was like walking on egg shells. Neither was willing to call of the silent fight they had going on. They both still went to the hospital together, the air crackling with residual anger. They avoided each other at meal times, and refused to look at each other when it came time to go to bed. As a consequence, neither had slept well in a long time.

Finally on Sunday night, Kurt broke the tension. He had gone to church with Mercedes earlier that day and hadn't seen Blaine at all. Kurt missed his angel. He came into his room at bed time to find Blaine lying on his air mattress. This was so wrong: Blaine hated the air mattress, always complaining that it hurt his back. His eyes faced the ceiling, an arm underneath his head and the other resting across his shirt.

Kurt bit his lip, scared to go up to Blaine when he had hurt the man so much. But he owed it to the older man and to himself to give an apology. Moving slowly Kurt crawled next to Blaine, tentatively placing his head on Blaine's shoulder. Aligning his body with Blaine's, Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's shirt, calling a truce.

Without saying a word Blaine adjusted himself to accommodate the younger. Moving his hand from underneath his head, Blaine curled his arm around Kurt's body. Meanwhile, his other hand found Kurt's on his shirt and he tangled their fingers together, squeezing Kurt's hand as he did so. They stayed there in silence.

"Hi," Kurt said. Pause.

"Hi." Pause.

"I'm sorry." Pause.

"I know."

"I was mad."

"I know."

"I hurt you."

"You did."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know."

"Do you hate me?" Pause

"No." Silence.

"Did you mean it?" Blaine asked.

"Which part?" Kurt had said many untrue things that night.

"Me being a disappointment; is that…is that what you think of me?"

"Never! I could never! What I said that night was cruel-"

"It was."

"I know, I was just so upset and hurting that I-"

"Decided to hurt me too?" Kurt winced, that was exactly what he'd done.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered, tears threatening to fall.

"I know you are," Blaine responded, "If it had been any other time…If I hadn't known what a hard time you were having…you could've broken me I think. You have that power, you know."

"I know, I think that's why I did it. I wanted control over something, for once. I'm so sorry."

"It hurt, I always thought of you and Burt as family…especially since my real one kind of sucks… I don't hate my dad, sometimes I really, really want to…but I can't…he's my dad. And you're right; I did look at Burt as a replacement, even though he's not. I'm sorry for that."

"No! No, Angel! You didn't do anything wrong!" Kurt pleaded, "I was so angry, I wasn't thinking straight. My dad has always seen you as a part of this family."

"And you? What place do I have in your life?"

"You're my angel. I love you, what else is there to it?"

Blaine stayed silent.

"Do you hate me?" Kurt asked again.

"No, never."

"Do you forgive me?"

Pause. Blaine sighed, "Yes, but Kurt…you can't….I don't care how mad or hurt you are…you can't ever make me feel like that again. I've gone through that too much to get it from you too."

"I know. I promise, I'm so sorry Angel," Kurt all but cried.

"Shh," Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "Then that's that, you're forgiven." Pause.

"Do you still love me?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine looked down at Kurt in confusion, catching his eyes Blaine confidently replied, "Of course I do Sweetheart, why would you ever think otherwise?"

"I just…I made you so mad that…I thought you would hate me…and then you didn't say it back to me when I said it, so I thought maybe…maybe I made you so angry that you couldn't love me anymore."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and tightened his hold on the teenager, "I will always, always love you Kurt. Nothing changes that either, just like I'll always be your angel, right?"

"Promise?"

Blaine chuckled, "Pinky swear," he replied, holding out a pinky to lock with Kurt's.

The two settled into the silence comfortably now.

"I wasn't able to sleep without you," Kurt broke the silence.

"I couldn't sleep either. Forgot how nice it was to have someone next to me, you spoilt me Hummel. You and your bed, so comfy," Blaine grinned.

Giggling softly, Kurt asked, "Can I stay here tonight? I don't feel like moving."

"Okay," Blaine stayed silent for a bit then replied, "I'm sorry too by the way. The other night, I didn't mean to sound like I was siding with your friends over you. I could never do that, I don't even know them."

"It's fine, they were…they were trying to help…misguided attempts, but they were trying. It wasn't about me, it was about my dad, I shouldn't have been selfish like that. I was wrong."

"You have to have some faith Kurt," Blaine repeated what Cooper had told him.

"Mercedes said the same thing."

"Smart girl."

"Faith in what Angel? I don't believe in God."

"It's fine that you don't, you don't need faith in God. Have some faith in your dad; that he's going to wake up. The same way you have faith in me coming back every year."

"Just like clockwork," Kurt joked, then sobered, "I'm scared Angel."

"I know, I wish I could tell you not to worry, but I can't. Just know that I will always be here Kurt. I love you," Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him to give the boy a hug. Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat like he had done when he was younger.

"I love you too Angel."

When Burt Hummel woke up the next day in the presence of his family, the only tears shed on that day were tears of joy.

* * *

"Okay, easy does it, slowly now, don't hurt yourself, be-"

"For God's sake Blaine, I am not incapacitated!" But Hummel snapped at the curly haired man that was placing him on the couch.

Blaine rolled his eyes as he settled Burt in despite his protests, "Well excuse me, I'm not the one that got a heart attack! Sorry for caring! But no, it's okay, you want to scare everyone like that, that's just great Burt!" he ranted, voice breaking towards the end.

Burt's eyes softened, "Okay, I deserved that," Blaine made a gesture that clearly said 'duh', "I really am happy that you're here, sorry you had to miss work."

"Like I told Kurt, you guys are my priority. Family comes first, right?"

"Damn right. I raised you well," Burt joked, Blaine didn't comment on how true that statement was, "When do you have to get back?"

"Eventually, I'll stay a couple more weeks, just until things level out for you. I don't want to leave Kurt looking after you by himself, he shouldn't be alone."

"Carole will be checking up on me too, don't worry."

"I know…You really scared me," Blaine fidgeted.

Burt sighed, and opened his arms, "Okay, come here. I know you want a hug." Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around the older man, Burt chuckled as he squeezed him before he let go. Blaine happily settled down on the arm of the couch.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"No problem Kiddo. I should be thanking you for coming down and being here for Kurt. It means a lot that you'd put your life on hold like that for us."

"It's not a big deal. Kurt – and you – you're both a big part of my life," Blaine paused, then grinned, "You should thank me by putting me into your will. That would be nice."

"Aren't you already rich from that fancy music company you're running? Besides, no can do; all my money's going to Kurt when I croak. Sorry Kiddo, you ain't getting a dime."

"Well then, I see only one solution to this problem," Blaine remarked.

Just then Kurt bustled into the room holding a stack of linens, "Okay dug these out of the closet – nobody, make any gay jokes! Dad, are you sure you're going to be alright? I hate the thought of you sleeping on the couch, especially since you just woke up from a coma. Okay, anyways, here are the sheets for the couch and Blaine and I will be right downstairs, actually Blaine could always sleep up – what are you smiling about?" Kurt cut off when he saw Blaine's grin.

"Perfect timing, Sweetheart; Kurt, will you marry me?"

Burt nearly choked on air; Kurt meanwhile seemed un-phased by the man's antics.

"This is because you want me to change your car oil for free isn't it?" the teenager asked as he put the sheets on the table.

"Well actually I wanted a share of your dad's will, but you make a good point, I really don't like working on cars. Hey, if we got married I'd get like fifty percent off everything from the car shop!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "First, you don't pay us to work on your car in the first place so there's no point in a fifty percent discount. Second, if this is how you propose it's no wonder you're still single." Kurt smirked as he moved towards the couch.

"Hey! Being single is a choice! I don't need a man to complete me!"

"Mm hmm, I'm sure," Kurt sarcastically agreed as he settled himself into Blaine's lap, "Well I for one am happy that I have my two favourite men here, alive and well." Kurt squeezed his dad's hand as he smiled at him.

"…So is that a no?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek, giving a fond look as he patted the man's cheek while saying, "Oh Angel, you didn't even get on your knees, or a have a ring. I'm gonna go start dinner." With that, Kurt stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"So that is a no? I would be a wonderful husband Kurt! You don't know what you're missing out on! I can propose again! Properly!" Blaine called out to Kurt.

From the kitchen they could hear Kurt's laugh, "I'm sure you'd be a perfectly fine husband. Better luck next time Angel!"

"I can't believe he turned me down," Blaine muttered to himself.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked, dumbfounded by the interaction and affection. Sheesh, you miss a week and all of a sudden everything's changed!

"That would be the sight of me winning Burt. I think I'm going to go help Kurt with dinner. Give a shout if you need anything!" With a wink, Blaine jumped off the couch and made his way out of the room, leaving one Burt Hummel looking like a fish out of water.

* * *

Later that night, Kurt walked into his room after tucking his dad in for the night, elated that his father was better. Finally he could get some sleep. On top of that they were starting duets week at school, and there was a new, possibly gay, cute guy joining glee club. Kurt thought his week was going pretty well.

Kurt's smile quickly dropped when he saw where Blaine was: in his air mattress. Kurt must have made some noise when he walked in because Blaine looked up and greeted Kurt with a smile.

"Hey Darling, ready to turn in for the night already?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," he answered, trying to keep the frown off his face, "What are you up to?"

"Just finished up some work. Now that Burt's doing better, I figure I should get caught up, even though I'm not there in person. Don't worry, I'm going to bed too, I won't keep you up."

Swallowing his pride Kurt finally gained the courage to ask, "Are you sleeping down there?"

Blaine frowned, "Umm I was planning on it. Why? Were you serious about me sleeping upstairs with your dad? 'Cause, I mean I can, it might be a pain to drag the mattress upstairs but I can if you want me to-"

"No, no, that's not what I meant," seeing Blaine's frown Kurt continued, "I meant are you sleeping on the air mattress? Because, we have a perfectly nice bed that as you know is big enough for the both of us to share – if you want to I mean!"

"Oh! I just didn't know if you still wanted me up there, what with your dad in the house again and all. I figured you wouldn't need me to anymore."

"I don't need you," Kurt quickly backtracked when he saw Blaine's face fall, "No that's not what I meant! I mean, I'll always need you…just…I don't need you sleeping with me anymore…but that doesn't mean I don't _want _you to sleep with me," Kurt bit his lip as he fought off the heat in his cheeks.

"Oh, I mean I can if you want me to. I don't want to intrude, and I mean I'm fine with the mattress if you want me to stay here."

Kurt snorted, "Oh please Blaine, we both know you hate the mattress and you're always complaining about your back. You're not a bother. Now get up on the bed!"

Blaine grinned, ten minutes later the two of them were on opposite sides of the bed trying to sleep in the dark. It took another five minutes for both of them to realize how awkward it felt, Kurt couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

"Can you sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Nope," after a few moments Blaine sighed, "This is stupid, come here."

Blaine rolled into the middle of the bed on his side, opening his arms for Kurt. Kurt happily cocooned himself into the embrace. This time Blaine buried his head under Kurt's chin, giving the younger the opportunity to play with the man's curly locks. Blaine groaned appreciatively and tangled his legs with Kurt's. Kurt smiled and curled his fingers around Blaine's shirt with his other hand, and placed a kiss into Blaine's hair.

"Much better, night Sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you too Angel." Kurt fell asleep smiling.

* * *

It took a few days, but Blaine finally realized that Kurt wasn't as put together as he tried to present himself as. The boy was still clearly shaken by what had happened. Finally, after watching the teenager sluggishly enter the house from another day of school, Blaine took it upon himself to make the boy feel better and followed him to the basement.

Downstairs he found the young man taking off his many jackets, how many layers did that boy wear?

"Blaine! I didn't see you there! Is dad okay? What's wrong?"

Blaine quickly shushed him, instead the grabbed the boy's hand and ignoring his protests as he moved them towards the bed. There Blaine sat on the edge and settled Kurt in between his legs.

"Calm down, your dad's fine, he's sleeping right now. I'm worried about you."

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine. Dad's fine, you're fine, we're all fine."

"I know you say that, but I'm having a hard time believing it."

"Well you should." Kurt made to move away but Blaine grabbed him by the shoulder and kept him where he was. Keeping his hands where they were, Blaine began rubbing Kurt's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Kurt's voice came out breathless.

"Shh, relax, you're so tense." Blaine rolled his thumbs in circles at the bottom of Kurt's neck.

"Blaine..."

"Shhh," moving his hands down Kurt's back the man continued, "I know you're scared about what happened to your dad Kurt, but he's fine now. He has you and Carole and me taking care of him. You need to relax Kurt; this stress isn't good for you Baby. I don't want you to be fine; I want you to be happy."

Kurt stopped the groan that was building in his throat as he tilted his head back in enjoyment. _God, Blaine's hands felt amazing._ "I know that my dad's fine Angel. It's…it's not that."

"Then what is it Sweetheart?" Just then Blaine hit a tender spot that caused Kurt to jump up and wince in pain.

"Kurt! What's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Blaine," again Kurt tried to get up but Blaine stopped him. Not to be deterred, the man picked up the back of Kurt's shirt despite the many protests. He blanched at the sight.

"Shit," he breathed, "Kurt, what happened?" Kurt's back was covered by an assortment of blacks and blues splotched across his pale skin. The poor boy was bruised all over.

"It's nothing," Kurt inhaled sharply when he felt Blaine's calloused fingertips ghost over his naked back.

"Kurt."

"Okay, just, will you stop that," Blaine dropped the shirt and waited for an explanation, "Locker slams. Now that my dad's out of the hospital the football players are upping the hate again."

"Kurt, this is terrible, it shouldn't be happening!"

"Do you think I don't know that?"

"Kurt, you have to tell your dad!"

"No Blaine! He just had a heart attack, the doctor told him to not be stressed, I'm not telling him!"

"You have to tell someone!"

"I'm telling you!" Seeing Blaine's dejected face Kurt continued, "Please, Angel."

"Tell me what happened then."

Kurt stayed quiet for a few moments then spoke, "There's this one Neanderthal – Karofsky – that targets me. I don't know why…it's like his goal in life is to exterminate all gays, starting with me. He makes my life a living hell and nobody seems notice."

Blaine held the boy close in his arms, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I notice. You're so brave. Just remember what I always say: Courage. Don't let them break you Beautiful, you are more amazing than they could ever imagine."

* * *

"This couch is uncomfortable."

"I've been telling you that for years Burt, not my fault you choose not to listen to me. If it's any consolation, we have a wonderful air mattress for you to sleep on if the need ever arises."

"Oh yeah, then where would you sleep?"

Blaine silenced, how was he supposed to answer that he was in bed with Burt's teenage son? Luckily he was saved when Kurt walked in with dinner.

"You're supposed to be relaxing dad, the doctor said-"

"I am well aware of what the doctor said Kurt, I was there. Besides, I'm trying to relax but I don't think Blaine's good for my stress levels; can we get rid of him?"

"Hey! I'm not a dog!"

"That's highly debatable, you do have some endearing puppy like qualities," Kurt interrupted thoughtfully, ignoring Blaine's glare.

"Anyways, what's new with you Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Well there's this new guy in glee, possibly gay," Kurt smiled, "I want to do a duet with him, but Finn doesn't think I should."

"Well you said you don't know if he's gay, right," Kurt nodded, "Well maybe Finn has a point. Hey, hey, you know I'm on your side Kurt," Burt continued ignoring Kurt's outrage, "Look, I want you to be happy. I want you to-to have a – you know, a boyfriend. But until you can find someone as brave as you, you're just going to have to go at it alone. Back me up here Blaine."

Blaine sighed, "I think your dad has a point; unfortunately this is homophobic Ohio. It's just not safe for two guys to be together, even if it is as harmless as singing. Ohio is really stupid sometimes. I'm so sorry Kurt. But you'll never be alone! You have your dad, and me! Your angel!"

Kurt sighed and dropped his head on his dad's shoulder as he sat down, "No offence, but I don't want an angel Blaine, I want a boyfriend."

"Who says I can't be both?" Blaine grinned.

"Or, you know, you could just not have a boyfriend at all," Burt interjected.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two are annoying and horribly predictable."

That was the end of that conversation. The three of them ended the meal on lighthearted topics. Finally, when Kurt left to put the dishes away Burt shot Blaine a look.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Burt nodded in the direction of the kitchen, "Go make sure he's okay. I'd do it myself but I'm on couch arrest and it's not like he'd tell me anything in the first place."

"What and you think he'd tell me?" Burt gave him a pointed look, Blaine sighed, "Fine, but you owe me!"

"Hey, if you're winning you have to pay the price!"

Blaine stuck his tongue out at the father and made his way to the kitchen, there he found Kurt washing the dishes at the sink.

"Hey Beautiful," Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind.

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt replied.

"What? I just said hi," Blaine answered confused.

"I know you're just checking up on me for my dad, Blaine."

"Not true, I'm checking up on you for me too," Blaine dropped a kiss on the back of Kurt's neck, enjoying the blush that spread across the pale skin as he did so, "So, are you alright?"

Kurt hummed an affirmative. Blaine brought his head down, lips brushing across the side of Kurt's neck as he did so. Kurt barely stifled a gasp as he pressed back against Blaine. His hand reached backwards on reflex, fingers digging into Blaine's curls, keeping the man where he was. If possible, Kurt turned even redder from embarrassment; Blaine merely chuckled as he placed a trail of kisses across the column of Kurt's throat ending at his pulse point.

Kurt turned around abruptly in Blaine's hold, his hands coming to rest on the man's arms. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms, the man smiled.

"You're taller than me Hummel. Not fair, I told Burt to give you more coffee while I was gone. The old man never listens to me."

Kurt whacked the older man with a dish towel that was lying around, "I wouldn't talk if I were you, aren't you pushing thirty now? That's pretty old. Besides, I drink enough coffee; you just didn't have enough milk as a child."

"Hey! No taunting about my age! That's like the first rule of this relationship; the second being no making fun of my height. Besides, I'm 28; I still have time before I hit 30, not old yet. And I'm perfectly proportional thank you very much."

"Whatever makes you feel better, Angel."

Blaine pouted as Kurt hid a laugh. Finally with a serious face Blaine asked, "Really though, what are you going to do? I know you want to do the duet but…"

Kurt sighed, "I know, I get where you're coming from. I'll have to tell Sam to work with Quinn tomorrow. There are only eleven people in glee this week since Puck's in juvie, now what do I do?"

Blaine blinked, "There's an odd number of people in glee club and your teacher's having you do duets? No offence, but he kind of sounds like an idiot. You'd have to do a duet with yourself or something."

Suddenly, Kurt beamed "Angel that's a great idea! Thank you!" With a kiss on Blaine's cheek Kurt whisked away to the basement to start working on the assignment leaving Blaine in the dust.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Blaine confusedly responded to the empty room…was this how Burt felt all the time?

* * *

The next few days went by considerably eventless. With Burt on the mend, Blaine knew he had to go back to New York soon. He always forgot how sad he got when he had to leave. Before he left Blaine knew he had to tell Burt about Dalton. The school was no longer safe for Kurt, not if he was getting hurt both emotionally and physically on a daily basis.

Blaine sighed as he entered the Hummel household, seeing only a sleeping Burt on the couch Blaine trekked his way to the basement, only to find Kurt sobbing into a pillow on his bed. In a flash the older man was on the bed holding the boy in his arms.

"Shh, hey come on Sweetheart, what happened? Come on Baby, tell me what's wrong?"

"Angel…I think he broke me."

"Who broke you Baby?" Blaine would happily take a bat to their head; he knew Burt wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Karofsky…he kissed me…he kissed me and I didn't want him to…I didn't want him to Angel."

Kurt broke down again, sobbing again and again that he didn't want the kiss. Blaine could do nothing but hold him as he cried.

* * *

**Finished! Yeah, as you can see, Blaine feeds off of physical attention and lacks the concept of personal space. I see this as the chapter that Blaine realizes that Kurt is growing up, so Blaine decides it's finally acceptable to be his more naturally flirty self around Kurt. I also wanted to clarify that currently neither of them really have a crush on each other, Blaine is just clingy and Kurt just got over Finn and really just wants a boyfriend.**

**Poll:**

**In the next chapter Blaine will most likely meet ND (at the wedding), what kind of interactions/responses do you want to see? This will really be the first time they hear/see Blaine (Yeah, this one's really open-ended)**

**Should Cooper be famous?**

**Please leave an answer in a review. Once again, I hope to have at least five reviews *hinthint* and feel free to drop a question if you want and I'll send you a PM.**

**Thanks for reading! Next update should happen in another week or two :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, as usual I don't own anything. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for all the reviews, credit for the scenes is in the AN at the bottom. As always there's a poll at the end. I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

_Anger surged through Kurt's veins as he stalked Karofsky into the locker room. He should have stayed away and let it go. One second he's yelling at the stupid jock scared that he'll get hit, the next his face is being mauled._**  
**

_It was wrong, it was so wrong. This wasn't supposed to be Kurt's first kiss. It was supposed to be magical, on the doorstep, a goodnight kiss after a first date. Instead his head is locked in place by Karofsky's big meaty hands. _

_Not safe, not safe. It wasn't like when Blaine held him, Blaine made butterflies appear in his stomach. Karofsky made his insides turn in disgust._

_Finally he was released. Kurt's mind only worked enough to push the jock away when he leaned forward again. Wrong, wrong…so wrong._

"It was so wrong Angel. He...he…"

"Shh, it'll be fine it'll be fine," Blaine carded through Kurt's hair.

"You said to have courage, and then I snapped and then he _kissed_ me, it was my first kiss…it wasn't supposed to be that…"

Blaine blanched, this was his fault. He told Kurt to stand up for himself, if he hadn't that monster would never have touched his Kurt. Blaine felt sick to his stomach. Unable to express himself, Blaine focused on comforting the boy, pulling him into his arms, shielding Kurt with his own body. Blaine intertwined his legs with Kurt's and held onto him as tight as he could; willing the memories to leave. All the while, Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, shushing him, whispering nonsensical things into his ear and placing kisses on his hair.

"It wasn't like…not like when you kiss me, I feel safe when you do it…he felt wrong, but you…"

"I know, I know. I want you to feel safe with me. He had no right to do that to you Kurt. As soon as we tell your dad-"

"You can't!"

Blaine stared, "You have got to be joking. Kurt, this guy assaulted you! You have to tell your dad!"

"I can't out him Blaine! He's clearly dealing with a lot, I can't out him before he's ready!"

"Screw him! I don't care about him! I care about you! I don't give a damn about what he deserves, this is about you. He hurt you! He deserves to be punished!"

"Blaine, please, I know…but just think…what if you were outed? His life would be ruined, especially in Ohio. I won't be the person responsible for that."

Blaine's eyes darkened, but he settled back down, grumbling to himself.

"Damn you and your compassion. Your goodness will get you in trouble one day Hummel."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet. If I ever see this kid I won't hesitate to throw him through a wall, I promise you that."

"He's like twice your size Blaine."

"Don't underestimate me! I was in Fight Club when I was your age!"

"Thought the first rule of Fight Club was 'don't talk about Fight Club'?"

"Well, I'm not in there anymore so…"

The two moved into a comfortable silence. Kurt's whimpers eventually silenced as he fell asleep on Blaine's tear stained shirt. Blaine stayed wide awake, his hands still playing with Kurt's hair, wondering what to do about Kurt's school life.

* * *

"Burt, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting. How am I supposed to leave on Sunday without being sure that you'll follow the doctor's instructions?"

Blaine eventually weaseled his way out of Kurt's iron grip and made his way up the stairs, his eyes still heavy from the crying and exhaustion. He walked into the kitchen to find Burt eating a snack, at least it was healthy.

"Calm down Kid, I'm doing better. Now why don't you take a seat? We need to talk."

Blaine frowned but did as he was told and sat across from the man.

"Now, I was going down to the basement – oh calm down, I'm still alive! – and when I got there, I saw an interesting sight. Listen, I trust you with my kid's life, which is really saying something, but what were the two of you doing curled up sleeping in Kurt's bed?"

Blaine's eyes widened, "It wasn't – I didn't – I wouldn't do anything! He's Kurt, he's still so young and-"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything," Burt raised a hand to stop the rambling, "I just want to know what happened, should I be concerned?"

Blaine sighed, dragging a hand over his tired face, "The bullying's gotten a lot worse. Today...it was a horrible day for him."

"What happened?"

Blaine sighed again, "I can't tell you."

"Excuse me? The hell you can't tell me! Remember what we agreed on?"

Blaine knew what the man was talking about. Back when Kurt was still in junior high, it became apparent to both men that the young boy would rather talk to Blaine than to his own father. At that time, Burt made the angel promise to tell the father if his son was ever in any danger. Now Blaine had to break that deal.

"Kurt made me promise, and I'm sorry but a promise to him is more important than one to you. I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Burt did his best to glare, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He admired just how much the young man cared for his son, "Why doesn't he want me to know?"

Blaine laughed bitterly, "Because your boy has some sick twisted sense of morality towards his tormentor. I swear if I ever get my hands on him…"

"Get in line. I just need a name; my flamethrower can do the rest." Blaine let out a short laugh, who said Burt was joking?

"How bad is it?" Burt asked again.

"Bad. I think…Burt I think it's time you looked into Dalton. Hell, I'll even pay!"

Burt sighed, the young man had told him about the prep school before. The zero-tolerance policy seemed to be worth every penny if it kept his son safe. He had kept the pamphlets and tabs on the school just in case.

"Okay, but you have to get Kurt to agree to wear a uniform. And don't joke about paying; I can take care of my son. I know you're trying to help, but you've done plenty."

Blaine's shoulders sagged with relief, "If it's alright with you, can I take him up there tomorrow? I can show him around and everything. Besides, I think he needs to get out of McKinley for a little while."

Blaine let out a small smile when Burt nodded his consent.

"Why did you go there?" Burt asked. "How badly were you bullied?"

Blaine looked away, "Doesn't matter, it's in the past now. What matters, is we get Kurt out of there before anything bad happens to him."

"No, don't do that. We've been through this before, you matter to me Kid. Come on, you never talk about your past."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to?" Blaine blew up at the man, "Maybe I don't want to relive it! You wanna talk about something, how about we talk about the engagement ring in your room?"

Burt stared, "What were you doing in my room?"

"I never said I was a good guest. Besides, I accidently found it when I was looking for an extra pillow for you. So, come on then, an answer for an answer. Are you proposing to Carole?"

"I've thought about it. Then the heart attack happened. Plus I need to make sure Kurt's okay with this, it'll be a big change."

Blaine's eyes softened, "For what it's worth, I think you should. You clearly love her and she makes you happy. Besides, Kurt's been planning the wedding since before the summer!"

Burt chuckled, only Kurt. "Okay, your turn now. What happened to you?"

Blaine sobered, "It…it wasn't so bad at first. I could handle it for a while. And then, there was a school dance. Sadie Hawkins, girls ask the guys…so I asked a friend of mine, the only other gay guy in the school. I woke up two weeks later in the hospital with my brother sitting next to me. My own parents were away on business…anyways after that, I transferred to Dalton. I always felt like such a coward running away like that." Blaine's voice broke at the end as his eyes shined with tears.

Burt stayed silent, he shouldn't have asked. Reaching across the older man grabbed the younger's hand, holding it tightly in his grip as he said:

"Don't you ever think you ran away. Your safety – your life – was on the line. That doesn't make you a coward, it makes you smart Blaine. I won't get started on your parents, but if I ever find out who did that to you, I promise you there bodies will be six feet under and you may possibly have to come visit me in jail. But it would be worth it. You are very, very brave Blaine. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Blaine let in a shuddering gasp, "Thank you. Just please, please get Kurt out of there. I don't want that to happen to him. Please, Burt."

Burt nodded, if he wasn't able to save Blaine back then, he would sure as hell protect his son.

* * *

"Kurt, Kurtie…wake up…come on, wake up Sunshine," Blaine cooed. The curly haired man was currently kneeling over Kurt's sleeping body, his legs on either side of the teenager's waist as he gently shook Kurt awake.

"Wha'? Blaine? What're you doing? Get off of me!" Blaine quickly scrambled off and to the side of Kurt, grinning at him.

"Come on, big day today. We have a long day ahead of us, a long drive. Come on, you have to get dressed!" The man shot off the bed like a bullet clearly excited about his plans.

Wearily Kurt sat up, "What are you talking about? Blaine, I have school today!"

"Oh don't give me that! Come on Kurt, I'm leaving on Sunday and I know you don't want to go to school anyways so we're going to take a little field trip. Don't worry. I already cleared it with your dad – no I didn't tell him anything about Karofsky – but Carole's going to look after him for the day. Quit worrying and get dressed!"

"Wait, Blaine! Where are we going?"

"Dalton."

Three hours later the two of them found themselves outside of Dalton's main entrance. Kurt stood awed, the stone building stood towering over them. There were trees and a fountain and statues lying around, it was nothing like McKinley.

"These statues are creepy, no offence," Kurt commented.

"Don't blink," Blaine winked, "Come on, main entrance is this way. The dorms are on either side of the main building. The classes are held in the main building, and I called ahead so we should be able to sit in on the Warblers."

"Warblers?"

"The glee club, you'll love it. We used to be like the rock stars of Dalton!" Blaine beamed at the thought of his youth; he had some good times here.

"Yup, nothing like McKinley."

"It's the zero tolerance policy, no bullying at all."

"I – what? That's not possible, there's always some-"

"Not here, if things are still the same there is no bullying. Depending on the severity, the student goes in front of the council and either gets detention, suspension or expulsion. It's why I came here, no bullying. At all."

Blaine continued to grin at Kurt's incredulous face as he led him down the halls to the Warbler meeting.

"Come on, I know a short cut." Blaine winked then grabbed Kurt's hand as he steered them to the practice

"Knock, knock," Blaine tapped the open door from where the voices were coming from, still smiling all the while. He was enjoying this too much. Kurt looked around and stared at the blazer clad boys sitting on the sofas, some on the tables, scattered throughout the room. The expressions ranged from smiling faces to shocked eyes, clearly Kurt was missing something.

"I called ahead to sit in on the rehearsal? I'm B-"

"You're Blaine Anderson! You're a legend here! Oh my God, you're my idol!" a rather round sunshine-y boy stood up, "I'm Trent, it's an honor to meet you!"

Blaine grinned – and blushed? – at the praise, waving a hand in modesty. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to flatter-"

"Oh hush Kurt, if they want to idolize, let them. You were saying?" Kurt stared; his angel's ego was getting too big.

"You're shorter in real life," an extremely blond haired boy interrupted, seriously though, Kurt thought Sam was blond…

Blaine spluttered at the comment, Kurt let out a short laugh.

"Ha! I like him!"

The blond grinned and held out a hand, "I'm Jeff, this is Nick. We're sort of the co-captains this year," the blond – Jeff – introduced himself while pointing to the dark haired boy next to him.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt shook Jeff's hand and then Nick's. Then Nick turned to Blaine:

"Sorry about Jeff, he has no filter. Teachers still haven't taught him manners, don't know what to do with him," Nick ignored Jeff's indignant protests as he continued, "But Trent's right, it is a huge honor to have you visit. Would you sing lead for one of our songs, please?"

Blaine smiled at the apology and offer, "Of course, what song?"

Grinning, Nick signaled the Warblers and they all opened their mouths and the music started. Blaine smiled at the familiar tune, while Kurt had to hold back a groan.

"_Before you met me I was alright but things were kind of heavy,"_ Blaine smirked at Kurt as he sang, _"You brought me to life now every February, you'll be my Valentine."_

Blaine continued to sing to Kurt, winking in all the right places. Kurt could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks but he couldn't stop his face from splitting into a smile as he began to giggle at the man's antics.

"_We can dance until we die,"_ at this point Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hands and pulled him into a sort of Waltz. Kurt could barely keep up as he laughed through it, stumbling along in beat to the song. Finally, Blaine spun him out and let him rest on the couch arm.

Kurt clapped his hands in front of his face; cheeks flushed red and his eyes shining with happiness. At that moment, Kurt realized what a truly amazing performer Blaine was, how was his angel not on Broadway? For the first time in what felt like forever, Kurt felt light, he felt like he could fly he was so, so happy. It felt like he was bubbling through his skin, about to explode. The feeling intensified every time he caught Blaine's eyes.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."_

As Blaine ended the song, he came up to where Kurt was sitting and grabbed the younger's hands and dragged them across the elder's jeans. Kurt blushed violently as he practically felt Blaine up and almost pulled away when Blaine dragged his hands dangerously close to the angel's ass. Blaine noticed, of course he did. The man merely winked at Kurt, causing more red to spill onto his skin – seriously, how was that possible? – as he placed a kiss on Kurt's hand as he ended the song.

Blaine was dangerously close; Kurt couldn't breathe properly, so close. All of a sudden he wasn't bubbling; no he was blazing underneath Blaine's gaze. Happiness no longer filled him; it was something more, something flooding through his body, frazzling his nerve ends. It was almost too much, except it was Blaine, it was Angel. He was safe, he was happy, ecstatic he was…fireworks, exploding across the night sky. They weren't butterflies anymore, they were fireworks and happy and everything wonderful and right in the world and-

_Oh, there you are._

Nick interrupted whatever spell Blaine's golden eyes put him under when he asked Kurt to join them for coffee. Kurt took a deep breath when he broke eye contact, taking away his hands, trying to clear the haze around him as he agreed. Blaine decided to meet him in the library when they were finished.

* * *

"So, I'm taking it Blaine was a big deal around here?" Kurt asked once they had sat down with their coffees.

"Blaine sang lead when the Warblers won nationals, twice in a row – and they were in the top five the first year he joined. Yeah, he's kind of awesome as far as the Warblers are aware!" Trent gushed.

"How do you know him? The two of you seem pretty close," Jeff asked, not unkindly but out of curiosity.

"Oh, he's sort of a family friend I guess. He's…he's my best friend actually…is that weird?" It felt strange to want these boys' opinions when his own friends at McKinley knew nothing about Blaine.

"Not at all, besides Jeff's my best friend. You can't get any weirder than that!" Nick answered.

"Hey!" Nick rolled his eyes before kissing the pouting blond on the lips before excusing himself to get a cinnamon roll. Kurt's eyes widened, no one seemed the least bit bothered by the PDA. This school was like a heaven for someone like him.

"Are you two…together?' Kurt asked unsurely.

"What? Oh yeah, Nick and I have been best friends since forever so it wasn't really a big deal to start dating."

Trent rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately the PDA is disgustingly sweet and annoying. Especially when you're single!"

"Are you guys all gay then? And no one cares?"

"Well Trent's gay, I'm bi and Nick's straight? But not really since he's dating me," Jeff answered, "It's kind of complicated."

"It's not complicated," Nick interrupted when he rejoined the group, giving a smile he said, "I'm straight but I'm in love with Jeff. Simple as that, why put a label on it? But no, no one cares about sexuality. If they do, then they know to keep quiet. Zero tolerance, it's nice."

Kurt frowned, why couldn't he have that? Nick noticed:

"I take it you're bullied for your sexuality, if you don't mind me assuming!"

"Oh, I'm – I'm gay, I'm out and I'm proud, but kids at school hate that about me."

"I'm sorry, if it's any consolation, we would love to have you at Dalton. It's kind of a safe haven when you need it and a home when you want it. It's…wonderful."

"Sounds like it."

The four of them moved on to small talk, waning away from the more heavy subjects. They talked about their glee clubs and A Capella versus instruments. Eventually, Kurt noticed the time and realized he should meet Blaine. He thanked them and headed for the library.

* * *

Blaine wandered through the library searching for his Kurt, finally he found him in the back of the area. The teenager was standing between the shelves with a book propped open, trying to hold in a laugh. Smiling to himself, Blaine came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist like he always did. Kurt didn't seem the least bit surprised, just relaxed and leaned into the hold.

Hooking his chin over Kurt's shoulder Blaine asked, "What's got you laughing so much, Sweetheart?"

"Mm, before I left Jeff told me I could find old yearbooks in the library," he started, Blaine's eyes widened, "You used to gel your hair? You look hilarious!"

"Okay, come on, that's enough!" Blaine tried to grab the book out of the boy's hands; Kurt was having none of it.

"Nuh uh, what were you thinking? I mean I understand wanting to look prep school, but you tortured your poor hair. If it could talk, your hair would be screaming!" Kurt quietly laughed.

Blaine groaned in embarrassment as he buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck and tightened his hold on the teenager, "Shut up! You didn't…it was bad back then. I couldn't control it – it was like Medusa! I had to gel it, for the sake of humanity!"

Kurt snorted, "I'm sure. I definitely like it better curly though." As to express his opinion more clearly, Kurt reached an arm back and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's hair as he ran his hand through the curls. Blaine moaned appreciatively into Kurt's skin. Kurt blushed from the vibrations it sent, it was very ticklish. It felt like his nerves were on fire. Blaine brushed his lips across Kurt's collarbone before placing light kisses up the side of his neck then rested his head again, not letting go for a single second.

"I think you're obsessed with my neck," Kurt whispered breathlessly, Blaine always seemed to take his breath away.

"Well, you enjoy my curls, I'd call that a fair trade," Blaine murmured back. Kurt nearly shivered from the closeness as he hummed in agreement. For a while Blaine just held him as Kurt flipped through other random pages of the yearbook.

"So, what did you think?" Blaine broke the silence.

"You really don't want me at Mckinley do you?"

"I want you to be safe, if McKinley were safe, I would let you stay there but clearly it's not."

"You don't get to decide what's right for me."

"I know that, I just…I worry about you so much. It's not fair how they treat you."

Kurt sighed, "It was nice, it's like a slice of heaven. But I can't just leave. It's expensive-"

"I would happily pay!"

Kurt glared, "No. Besides, I have my friends, glee club…and if I leave, it'll feel like running away, I'm a Hummel. We don't take things lying down very well."

"Even if it's for your own good?"

"We're stubborn like that, family trait. Can't change it, sorry."

Blaine sighed, "Okay, I guess I can see where you're coming from…but will you at least keep Dalton in mind? Just in case.

Kurt gave a soft smile, before placing a kiss on Blaine's cheek, "I promise if things get too bad I'll leave. Dalton is very nice, but not necessary, not just yet. Okay Angel?"

Giving in (it was always that nickname) Blaine agreed, "Okay, you are so much braver than I ever was."

"I think you make me brave."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's forehead, "Come on, it's a long drive home. We should go."

"I want a picture of you from high school Angel, it's priceless."

Blaine chuckled as he took Kurt's hand to lead him out, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

That night Kurt found Blaine sitting on his bedroom floor leaning against his bed with a dozen magazines surrounding him. Blaine waved off Kurt's questioning face and the teenager settled onto his bed looking through texts from Mercedes to find out what he had missed from McKinley. Around an hour later, Blaine interrupted him.

"There! Perfect!" Blaine dropped his head back on Kurt's bed in triumph and gave the teen a lazy upside down grin.

"What did you do?" Kurt put down his phone and leaned over the edge to look at what Blaine had been working on.

"Tada!" the man revealed a picture of him from high school, clad in gelled hair and a red piping blue blazer, across the top the word COURAGE had been cut out from magazines, "There now you have a picture of me to keep with you at all times, and to remind you – I don't think your dad would want you to get a tattoo just yet. Maybe you can keep it in your locker at school?"

Carefully, Kurt took the picture in his hands, "Thank you, I – I will. How did you?"

"Oh that? That's nothing. I scrapbook in my spare time, it's fun. I think I have one dedicated to just you," Kurt raised an eyebrow; Blaine shrugged then reconsidered his words and blinked, "That sounded less creepy in my head. Not a stalker I swear."

"And yet you keep coming back," Kurt teased. Blaine childishly stuck his tongue out – making him look quite ridiculous as his face was somewhat upside down – Kurt laughed in response. Kurt placed the picture on his bed and put his hands on Blaine's cheeks. The teenager couldn't help but think he was in the perfect position to kiss Blaine Spiderman style; Kurt quickly shook the thoughts from his head and wrapped him in a hug as he gave the older man a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Angel, I love it."

* * *

"I don't want to leave."

"Hey, I don't have a problem with you staying, but I doubt you'd give up New York for Lima, Ohio," Kurt answered the pouting man. The two were currently seated in Kurt's navigator outside the airport. Burt had stayed at home and so it was up to the teen to bid the man farewell.

"No, but I'd give it up for you."

Kurt snorted, "Yeah, right!"

"How come you never believe me?"

Kurt sighed in response and answered with his own question, "How come you don't want to go? You always know your vacations come to an end."

Blaine played with his seatbelt and his sunglasses, anything to keep him from focusing on the question. Finally he said, "I know, I know…I guess I just forgot how much I loved spending time with you guys. I just, I don't want to be alone again – you guys are my family. I wish I could take you to New York with me."

"I wish you could too," Kurt bit his lip after releasing the serious statement. He really hated Ohio sometimes.

Blaine took off his seatbelt and leaned over to take Kurt's hands in his own,

"One day Kurt Hummel, I'll take you to New York, I promise."

"What and you can't take me today?"

"Not yet, if I take you now, I'm pretty sure I'll end up kidnapping you. I don't think Burt would appreciate that."

"No, I don't think he would."

Blaine stayed there for a while, clutching on to Kurt as the teenager tried to stop shedding his own tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much, I love you," Blaine's voice broke at the end. When he pulled back Kurt could see the sheen of tears in his eyes.

"I'll miss you too, I love you Angel." Blaine tilted his head, like a puppy filled with love. He stroked the younger boy's cheek as he spoke, "I'll call you when I land, okay?"

Kurt nodded in response. Blaine pressed a wet kiss to his cheek and made his way out of the car. He knew if stayed any longer he wouldn't leave. He waved to the window from outside and walked away.

Kurt faced forward, hands gripped on the steering wheel and repeated the promise that Blaine had made to him so many years ago into the empty air, "I'm never saying good bye to you Angel."

* * *

_Interlude: The Phone Calls_

"Blaine! I have to tell you-" "No Kurt, it's my news let me-" "No Dad, I wanna-"

"Alright, alright. Take a deep breath the two of you!" Blaine chuckled at the Hummel's antics, "Now Kurt, tell me what happened," Blaine ignored the yells from Burt.

"Dad proposed! He's getting married! It's going to be amazing!"

"Burt, congrats! I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding?"

"It's in two weeks! I am so excited, I have so much planning to do and-"

"Alright Kurt, come on. Let your old man talk to him," Burt interrupted the ramblings of his son. Blaine listened as the phone was shuffled.

"Okay you're on speaker now, Kid."

"Wow, okay. Two weeks, that's soon, are you sure you can do that?"

"Don't underestimate me Angel! I have been planning weddings since I was four!" Blaine laughed in agreement.

"Okay, we didn't want you to find out through a wedding invitation, I wanted to do it in person. So what do you say, can you make it? It's the Saturday at 2."

"Well it's kind of short notice-"

"Angel! You have to come!"

"But, I should be able to move some things around. I won't be able to stay for long though," Blaine warned.

"As long as you come, thanks Kiddo."

"No problem. The things I do for you. You owe me for all the plane rides I take; you should visit me in New York as payment."

"When?" Kurt squealed.

Blaine laughed along with Burt as the phone call moved on to more nonsensical topics.

* * *

"Hey Burt, is this important? I'm kind of busy-"

"I thought you said you'd tell me if things got worse with Kurt?"

"What? Why did something happen? Did he tell you what happened? You have to understand Burt, I didn't want to keep it from you; Kurt made me-"

"And you thought it was okay to keep a death threat against my son from me?"

"What?!"

"You didn't-"

"No, I didn't know! Kurt never said anything! He acted like everything was fine! Shit, what happened, Burt? Is he alright?" Blaine continued to spew out curses and questions, all muddling up together.

"Hey, hey! Breathe! Kurt's fine, we got the guy expelled so Kurt'll be fine. He has his friends taking care of him, and me. He's okay," Blaine sighed in relief, "I'm sorry for accusing you, I just figured Kurt told you everything he didn't tell me."

"Yeah, well apparently we were both wrong about that," Blaine silently admitted that it stung quite a bit that his best friend was keeping secrets from him.

"Yeah, he's a teenager and you're an adult now. It was only a matter of time before he shut you out, might as well get used to it. Anyways, what did I interrupt?"

"Oh," Blaine took in his surroundings remembering just where he was, "I think I just walked out on my date. Oops."

"Only you could do that."

"Hey! Kurt's more important than some guy! Besides, it wouldn't have worked out anyways."

"Kid, you gotta quit shutting people out before you give them a chance. I know Caleb-"

"Don't! Just don't," Blaine pleaded, tears coming to his eyes as his voice quavered, "I don't want to talk about _him_. He hurt me, I'm moving on, slowly, but I promise you I am."

"It's been almost two years Blaine…"

"Please Burt. Not now."

"Okay then, I'll see you on Saturday?"

"I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything in the world!" Blaine happily accepted the change in topic.

"Alright then, he did you catch the game last night?"

* * *

Kurt's week was finally going well. His Karofsky problem was solved since his dad got him expelled, Finn stood up for him at the wedding, his dad was getting married and the New Directions did a number in his honor. Yes, Kurt's life was good and it was all thanks to his friends and family.

"Alright white boy, don't quit on me yet. You promised me a slow dance, and nobody breaks a promise to Ms. Mercedes Jones."

Kurt laughed at his best friend's comments as he continued to dance with her at the wedding reception. Just as the song ended and melted into another slow song, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, mind if I cut in and steal him from you?" There was Blaine, looking as dapper as ever in a suit and bowtie (he was so obsessed with those things!) turning on a dazzling smile for Mercedes.

"Angel!" Kurt wrapped the older man in a hug, "You're here!"

"Of course I am Beautiful, like I would get on a plane and not come to the wedding I was invited to!" Blaine rolled his eyes as he squeezed Kurt tight in his arms.

Mercedes looked on utterly confused before muttering something about meeting up with the rest of the group (which Kurt silently thanked her for) and leaving the pair on the dance floor.

"So, dance?" Blaine held out a hand for Kurt. The teenager laughed as he positioned himself in Blaine's arms.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Kurt asked as they moved.

"Well enough, I think that woman over there was getting handsy with me – I swear she tried to grab my ass!"

"Oh yeah, that's Aunt Esther, old woman never got married. She feeds off the young, helpless men, trying to lure them into wedlock," Kurt winked.

"Ooh, scandalous. Good thing I got out of her evil clutches, huh?"

"Well, I can't say I blame her. You do have a rather nice ass." Kurt willed the heat out his cheeks as he tried to keep a straight face. Did this count as flirting? Is that what he was doing? Was that what their relationship was now? Blaine cocked his head at him and then began to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I do, don't I Hummel?"

The two danced to the beat before Blaine broke the silence, "So how are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm amazing! My dad's getting – got married and I'm actually getting a decent brother from it."

"Yeah, those are hard to find," Blaine mused as he mulled over the memories he had with Cooper, "I saw the speech he gave you. It was very thoughtful and kind, a very nice thing to do; especially since you just had your life threatened by some bully."

They stopped dancing. Blaine stared at him with intense eyes, but Kurt could still see the hurt behind the façade.

"You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset Kurt!" Blaine hissed, "You promised to tell me if anything happened. You promised to tell your dad if things got worse. This guy threatened you and you didn't do anything! Instead I had to find out from your dad."

"Blaine," Kurt cupped the man's face in his hands as he tried to reason with him, "Please try and understand. My dad just had a heart attack, I couldn't stress him out. I thought I could handle it."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

"I didn't want to bother you. You already spent a month with us after the heart attack. I didn't want to bother you in New York too."

Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's as he spoke clearly, looking straight into Kurt's eyes:

"Kurt, when are you going to realize that you are more important to me than anything that happens in New York? I care about you, okay? I love you. I mean that. I really, really do."

"I love you too Angel."

"Then please, please tell me what goes on in your life. I want to know the good and the bad. We're best friends aren't we? We've always been honest with each other; I don't want that to stop just because you're growing up and have doubts creeping up in your mind."

"Okay, I promise. No more being stupid. Anyways, can we move on now? Karofsky got expelled so I'm safe and it's my dad's wedding, happy thoughts, okay?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine grinned back, "Of course Sweetheart. Oh look baby cupcakes, you love those!"

Kurt nearly had a whiplash from Blaine's 180 in emotions; luckily he was used to the crazy man's ways. Silently, he let the curly haired man drag him over to the pile of sweets. Nothing but empty calories, but still so delicious!

"Come on Darling, open up," Blaine looked at him expectantly with a cupcake in his hand. Kurt stared at him until Blaine rolled his eyes and motioned the cupcake towards his mouth.

"Blaine I am 16, I don't need you to-" the older man took the opportunity to shove the mini cupcake into Kurt's mouth. Kurt's lips brushed the man's fingers as Blaine pulled his hand away. Blaine licked the icing that was left on his hand and smiled back at Kurt mischievously as the younger man did his best to bitch glare him into the next century. It was rather hard to do with a face stuffed with cake.

"Hey Blaine! You made it!" Burt cut off the spiel that Kurt was about to start. The father gave the music producer a hug as Blaine happily congratulated the older man. After some small talk about the flight (which as usual Blaine absolutely detested), how long Blaine would be staying for and where (he was staying at a hotel with a proper bed, thank you very much, and he was leaving the next morning) and some information about work in New York, Blaine finally asked the big question:

"So, how did you propose?"

"I took her to the classroom that Kurt introduced us in and proposed to her in there. It was very romantic of me, mind you. It was also nerve-wracking having to do it in front of all those kids I didn't know."

"Eh, once you've performed in public and embarrassed the crap out of yourself in front of dozens of strangers it doesn't really bother you so much," Blaine commented thoughtfully. Kurt raised an eyebrow questioningly, there had to be a story behind that.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly, but Kurt could still see the slight blush as he answered the silent question, "I may have serenaded a crush of mine in high school. He was older and worked at GAP. And the song may have contained lyrics about sex toys. Turns out I accidently outed him and got him fired. Needless to say he rejected me. I'm just lucky that they didn't ban me from the store. Not one of my greatest moments."

Burt chuckled and shook his head in fondness. Kurt meanwhile gave Blaine his judging look.

"Really Blaine the GAP? Couldn't you set your sights a little higher?"

"Hey! Young love knows no bounds Kurt! Have a heart." Kurt rolled his eyes at the man's dramatics.

"Still, I don't think you'd have the guts to just pop the question on the spot. Not with the attention of so many people and the fear of rejection on your shoulders," Burt interjected, holding off the argument that was bound to happen.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, you think so?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Oh God, Blaine don't you dare-"

Too late. Kurt sighed and buried his face in his hands as his angel dropped to one knee before him and took his hands in his own.

"Kurt Hummel, I love you so very much. Will you marry me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay Blaine, you've proved your point. You have no shame. See what you did Dad?-"

"No, wait Kurt! Don't reject me just yet! I think I have," Blaine dug around in his pocket, "Aha!" The man pulled out a small black velvet box.

"I even have a ring this time. So Kurt, I am on my knees, have a ring and the attention of everyone. Will you marry me?"

Kurt looked around the room; almost everyone's eyes were on them. His friends' eyes were at an owlish size. The only reason they didn't have everyone's attention was because Rachel was still singing something or another.

"Okay, that's enough Blaine. Get off the floor you're making a scene!" Kurt pulled at the man.

"But you didn't say yes," Blaine pouted.

"Oh my God Blaine, get up!" Kurt hissed then in a louder voice, "Sorry, he's insane. Didn't take his meds this morning. Absolutely crazy, carry on please."

Kurt gave another sharp tug and finally Blaine was off the floor but unfortunately all but flattened Kurt. The teenager caught the man by the arms as he stumbled into him and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.

"Now that wasn't very nice Kurt. You could have just said no. Now they all think I'm mental."

"_I _think you're mental Blaine! You are so embarrassing! This is why we can't take you anywhere! You see Dad? He has no boundaries? Okay? Point proven. And do you just carry around a ring box with you? Honestly, what is in that thing?"

Kurt made grabby hands for the box in Blaine's hands. The man just chuckled and placed it in his pocket again as he stepped to Kurt's side and swung an arm around him.

"Sorry Sweetheart, you said no. For the second time! You don't get to see."

"You know, most people usually ask the parents' permission before proposing. This is the second time you've done so and not once have you asked me if it's okay," Burt said actually looking serious about the matter.

"Sorry Burt, may I have your son's hand in marriage?"

"That's all I wanted to hear. And yes Blaine, you have my full blessing. After all, better you than some other guy."

"Um, hello? Standing right here people. You are both absolutely ridiculous. And Dad, I can't believe you'd just give your only son away like that!" Kurt interrupted.

"I think I'm wearing him down," Blaine stage-whispered to Burt, causing the youngest to roll his eyes and elbow the man in the ribs. Blaine laughed at that and pulled the boy closer.

"Okay, okay. So are you gonna sing a song for me Blaine?" Burt asked.

"I don't know…"

"Oh, Angel you have to! Please? Come on – let's do a duet! It'll be fun!"

Blaine chuckled as he agreed and let the younger man drag him towards the stage.

* * *

"Yo Aretha, why are you looking so sad? We're at a wedding, get happy! My boys are becoming bros!" Puck greeted Mercedes as she rejoined the group.

"Shut up Puck! And besides, apparently Kurt has more important people to hang out with than his best friends," she answered as she nodded her head in Kurt's direction.

The teenagers looked over to see Kurt dancing in the arms of a man. Dancing very closely, intimately and happily with some man. Like seriously, Artie didn't even think Kurt could smile that much.

"Who is that?" Tina asked.

"Hell if I know. All I know is that Kurt called him Angel and the guy called him Beautiful. Then I had to leave because it was getting too weird. It was like I was interrupting a date or something."

"Wait, isn't Kurt an atheist? Why would he call him an angel?" Quinn asked.

"If he's an angel then where are his wings?" Brittney asked.

"Who cares? That guy is smoking hot! Do you think he's actually gay? I would love to get up on that!" Santana interjected.

"Yeah, he has a really nice ass. It's like someone baked it to perfection," Tina said dreamily until she saw Mike's look and then she quickly backtracked, "I mean if you're into that. I'm more of an abs girl myself."

"Well it's a good thing I got good ones. I mean did you see me in Rocky Horror?" Sam interrupted.

"Shut up man, she's my girlfriend!" Mike reproved.

"Dude, who cares? Obviously my boy is getting some! It's about time too! That guy is good looking," everyone gave Puck strange looks as he spoke, "You know, if I were into dudes and stuff. I'm not though, I like boobs."

"I don't know how I feel about this. I mean I'm supposed to be Kurt's brother now, right? Should I be over-protective? Besides, that guy totally isn't Kurt's type. He likes the sweet, dorky jock, right? Like me and Sam," Finn commented as he took in the scene.

"Wait Kurt had a crush on me? Not gonna lie, that's kinda flattering," Sam said.

"Okay hold up! White boy wouldn't have a boyfriend without telling me! Especially someone as old as that. Seriously, how old is he?" Mercedes asked.

"Wait hold up y'all. It looks like they're arguing, do we step in or what?" Artie questioned.

"Man screw it, I could take him. He's short anyways," Puck came to the defense. The boys of New Directions started to prepare themselves for a fight.

Just then Quinn stopped them, "Guys stop! You can't just go up there and hit some guy you don't know!"

"Why not, he's messing with my boy?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, Kurt's my brother now; it comes in the job description," Finn whined.

"Wait guys, look. It looks like they're making up already," Tina hushed them.

The group watched as the man and Kurt hugged, and then the older man dragged Kurt to the cupcake table. Then the girls started to coo over how the man was feeding Kurt.

"Aww, I wish a guy would do that for me," Tina gushed as Brittney and Quinn nodded in response. Automatically Mike, Sam and Artie gave each other a look before searching around them for something to feed their girlfriends.

"Okay, hold up. That doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean they're dating," Mercedes stated. If Kurt had a boyfriend he would tell her, right? After all Mercedes was his best friend.

"Girl, where have you been? Seriously, when was the last time you saw Kurt willingly let someone feed him or get that close to him?" Artie asked giving the girl an incredulous look.

"Hey, look there's Burt. What do you think is-" Finn cut off as the eldest Hummel wrapped his arms around the curly haired man.

"So I guess they know each other?" Mike asked, trying to gage the atmosphere.

"Should I know him? I mean Burt seems to like him. What if this guy hates me?" Finn asked slightly panicked.

"Wait guys, what's happening?" Tina asked at large.

The friends watched as the older man dropped to his knees in front of Kurt and took his hands. Their eyes widened and some jaws dropped.

"Holy shit!" Santana exclaimed as she noticed the ring box, "Well Gigantor, looks like you're having an in-law for Christmas already, congrats!"

"Wait is my dolphin getting married? He's a really good kisser," Brittney blankly stated.

"Wait, Kurt's too young to get married," Quinn said.

"Maybe they're really in love? Oh my gosh, what if it's an arranged marriage or something that was planned since Kurt was just a baby?" Tina went into panic mode and she and Mike began to talk conspiracy theories.

"Well I honestly wasn't expecting that. Dude's got balls for doing that in front of everyone. Respect man, I guess," Puck whistled.

The group dissolved into conversation over whether the guy was Kurt's boyfriend or fiancé now.

"Would you guys shut up? You're blowing this out of proportion!" Mercedes silenced the bunch.

They continued to watch as Kurt tugged the man to his feet, they caught the words in 'insane' and 'embarrass'. They seemed stunned at how easily the man touched and held on to Kurt as he talked to Burt. Neither the Hummel men seemed phased by what had just happened.

"Wait, so is Kurt getting married or not?" Sam asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Guys shut up they're coming here!" Santana warned

The group smiled awkwardly and innocently as Kurt dragged the man by the hand up to the stage. Kurt didn't miss the looks and gave them all a suspicious glare of his own and then told Rachel to hand over the mike. Rachel stared wide-eyed at the man and silently handed over the microphone as she made her way down to New Directions. They all watched as the pair started singing _Just Can't Get Enough._

"Wow, he really does have an amazing voice," Rachel commented as she watched the man sing with Kurt.

"Hold up, you know who he is hobbit? What, is there like a hobbit convention in town where you all commiserate about not being able to go back to the shire?" Santana asked.

"Honestly Santana if you're going to behave so rudely with me I don't see why I should tell you anything. Finn, did you listen to my song? What did you think? I wasn't pitchy was I? I'm trying to work on-"

"Girl, would you be quiet for two seconds? Who is that guy with Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she eyed the pair. The two moved around each other with ease and their voices melded together very nicely. And honestly the sexual tension between the two of them was getting unnerving. How was it possible to flirt without saying a word?!

"Fine. I don't know him, not personally anyways. I think I saw his face in a magazine once," Rachel huffed.

"Woah, woah…Hummel's dating some type of male model? Was it a porn magazine? Dude's definitely got the body for it. Damn, didn't know Kurt had it in him," Puck commented.

"No, shut up Noah! It was some sort of music magazine; they were doing an article of the top 15 people under 30 to look for in the music industry. I remember seeing him in a picture with some Asian guy, he works in the music industry from what I can remember. Behind the scenes, not a performer. I think his name was Brian Andrews or something?" Rachel answered unsurely.

"Well whoever he is, he has the complete and total attention of Kurt. Boy's looking at him like the man can walk on water – or fly or something!" Mercedes said heatedly.

"Lord Tubbington tried to walk on water once, he fell into the bathtub," Brittney said blankly.

Half the group gave the blonde confused stares while the other half watched as the man took Kurt to a table. They were even further shocked when Kurt laughingly accepted to sit in the man's lap.

"Okay, there's no way that's normal for Kurt," Finn stared.

Mercedes began to see red; this guy was completely monopolizing her best friend!

"That's it! I'm getting some answers, who's coming with me?" the girl asked.

"Oh, I'll come! Maybe I can ask what he thought of my singing! It would be nice to get a foot in the door especially in such a cut throat business," Rachel volunteered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes with the rest of the group, "Fine, what about you Finn?"

"I think I'll hang back. If Kurt wants me to know he'll tell me right?" Finn looked around unsurely for some back up. Most of the guys reassuringly nodded their heads. The last thing they wanted to do was piss off Kurt!

"Come on then Rachel."

* * *

"That was so much fun! You really should be on Broadway, or the radio! Your live shows would be sold out, filled with millions of screaming teenage girls," Kurt laughed as he held Blaine's hand and made their way to a table. He felt like he was on top of the world.

"Why thank you Darling," Blaine chuckled, "Not too sure I'd want screaming girls throwing themselves at me though. Not the demographic I particularly care about," Blaine winked at the young man. Kurt laughed and blushed as Blaine pulled him into his lap.

"Alright, fair point. But I never said anything about girls throwing themselves at you though!" Kurt rolled his eyes as his hands wandered up and down on Blaine's torso. The man had a very well defined body…Kurt quickly shook the thoughts away and sought a distraction, "Oh, cake!" The teenager grabbed one of the plates of cake that had been set around the table.

"Want some?" Kurt asked.

"What are you offering?" Blaine answered; his voice gravelly and dangerously low.

Kurt felt his heart rate pick up, could feel the blood pulsing through his veins. Feeling bold he scooped some icing onto his finger and brought it to the older man's lips. Blaine opened his mouth and sucked on his finger for a split second longer than necessary. He was quite impressed with the blush Kurt was sporting when he pulled his head back.

"Ahem."

The pair looked up to see two girls staring at them. Kurt's dance partner was all but glaring at Blaine looking none too happy about the sight before her, the other one stared shell shocked at the sight.

"Mercedes, Rachel! What's up? Why don't you join us?" Kurt motioned to the chairs across from them.

Mercedes grudgingly took a seat and Rachel followed.

"Well you know, just wanted to know the guy that stole my date for the wedding and never gave him back," Mercedes eyed the man who held Kurt. The man looked slightly embarrassed and somewhat scared too, good.

"Mercedes!" Kurt chastised when he heard the hostility in her voice.

"Oh no, it's not a problem. Hi, Blaine Anderson. It's nice to meet you, I am so sorry for stealing your date, that wasn't very nice of me," Blaine outstretched a hand that Mercedes stiffly took, and then he gave it to Rachel.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Oh the infamous Mercedes! I've heard a lot about you!"

"I'm Rachel Berry, have you heard about me?"

"Of course, the girl that's Broadway bound. He secretly respects your talent, he'll just never say it out loud," Blaine winked and watched as the girl beamed. Kurt smacked him across the chest.

"What's the point of calling it a secret if you're going to tell her anyways? I swear I can't tell you anything!" Blaine playfully pouted at that.

"So you've heard a lot about us? That's funny, because Kurt's never mentioned you before," Mercedes replied.

Blaine's eyes dimmed but he kept his smile in place. To anyone else he would have looked perfectly normal, but Kurt could see that he was hurt. He watched as his angel put up his walls and slipped into a mask at Mercedes' words. Before he could explain he felt something vibrate underneath him.

"Oh, sorry that's my phone," Blaine pulled the device out of his pockets and looked at the screen. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was, clearly exasperated, "Sorry, I should take this otherwise he won't stop calling." He smiled apologetically at the girls and gave Kurt a peck on the cheek before he slipped out from underneath the boy and headed towards the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt turned on his so-called best friends.

"I don't know Kurt, why don't you tell us? We've never seen or heard of this guy before and then he appears out of thin air attached to your side? Since when do you keep secrets from me? I thought we were best friends," Mercedes ended sadly.

"Cedes, Blaine's my best friend. He has been since I was eight years old. You guys are my high school best friends, I love you all to no end…but he's my…"

"Angel?"

Kurt glanced up confused before realizing she obviously overheard the nickname for the man, "Yes, he's my angel. He means a lot to me and you just hurt his feelings!"

"Well how am I supposed to react to you keeping a secret as big as this from us?"

"I wasn't keeping him a secret! It just never came up!"

"Kurt, we're just worried for you. Mercedes is only trying to express her concern," Rachel mediated.

"No, Mercedes is getting jealous over the fact that I have other friends," Kurt glared.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I was sharing my best friend."

"Mercedes, I love you. You are the best girlfriend a gay guy could have, but I'm not your boyfriend. You have to stop trying to fit me into your life as one. Blaine is my best friend, there is no reason to get jealous over it. I only get to see him a few times a year, please let me enjoy my time with him."

Mercedes sighed, "I'm sorry Kurt. I just, I did get jealous – but I was only looking out for you!"

"That's very sweet of you, but trust me, Blaine is the last person you need to protect me from."

"Well I'd certainly hope so," Kurt turned back at the sound of Blaine's voice only to find him grinning at the girls.

"Don't worry Mercedes, I'll keep his heart safe. Thank you for looking out for him when I'm not around. It was very nice to meet you."

Mercedes nodded and smiling a little and gave a similar reply. Turning to Kurt Blaine placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "Hey listen Sweetheart, I have to get going. I already said bye to your dad just wanted to let you know."

"Well here, let me walk you out at least. We're done here anyways, right?" Kurt gave a questioning smile to his friends. Mercedes nodded as she smiled and bid them bye as they walked away.

"Mercedes, we forgot to ask if they were dating or not," Rachel said.

* * *

"So what was the phone call about?" Kurt asked as Blaine took off his tie and suit jacket and placed it in the back seat of the car. When he came back up to lean on the hood, his shirt sleeves were rolled up half way, he looked like he was posing for a magazine.

"Eh, one of my friends was having an existential/mid-life crisis."

"Are you old enough for that?"

Blaine laughed, "God, I hope not. I've barely done anything! I can't be halfway done with my life already!"

"So what was the crisis?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "He fell in love. He won't quite admit it yet, but he's in love. Desperately so. It's kind of funny how whipped he is." Neither of them noticed the irony of the statement coming from Blaine, who would do just about anything for Kurt.

"I see," Kurt replied as he moved towards Blaine. On instinct Blaine rested his hands on Kurt's hips. The younger man ran his hands up and down Blaine's arms, "You have nice arms," Kurt murmured. Then his eyes grew as he realized what he had just said.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered as he stared at him intensely. For a while the air crackled with the unsaid words between them.

As always, it was Blaine who broke the silence, "How come…Kurt, why don't they know about me? Are you ashamed of me or something? Or…" Blaine broke off, unable to finish his thought process.

"What? No, Blaine, never! It's not that. It's just our friendship is different than the one I have with them."

"Because I'm over a decade older than you?" Blaine smiled wryly.

"No, not because of the age difference, silly. Because you're my best friend. I tell you everything about everyone, including them. They don't have that same privilege. You just, you mean more. I don't know if I'll ever see them after high school even, but somehow I know you'll stick around. Hell, you'll probably end up being the best man at my wedding or something!" Kurt didn't mention how dashing he thought Blaine would look as his husband.

"You're right, I will always be around. I don't think you could ever get rid of me. I'll haunt you even after I die," grinning the man continued, "And for your information I'm still vying for the position as your husband."

Kurt rolled his eyes and then remembered something, "Speaking of weddings, what was in that ring box?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "A ring of course. But you don't get to see it because you turned me down." Honestly Kurt wasn't that surprised when Blaine stuck his tongue out after.

"Oh come on Angel!" Blaine shook his head, "I only ask because…is that the ring that _he _gave to you when he proposed?" Kurt asked quietly.

"What? No, Kurt no. I didn't even take the ring from him, I never said yes. He only proposed, I was never actually engaged!"

"Well what's in there then?"

Blaine sighed as the fished out the box and opened it for Kurt. The teenager gasped when he saw the contents.

"This ring means more to me than any diamond ring ever could," Blaine said quietly.

"Oh Angel, you kept it?"

"Of course I kept it. It took me ages to make it!"

Inside the box was a ring made of gum wrappers and a bow tie in the center where the diamond would be. They both remembered the story behind the ring, Blaine better than Kurt.

"Gosh, I must have been nine or ten at the time," Kurt commented.

"Nine, you were nine. I remember when you proposed to me and I asked for a ring," Blaine chuckled as he reminisced, "Of course you didn't have one and you were so sad because you thought you couldn't marry me then. So I made it out of gum wrappers just for you. Took me forever too! But at least I had the decency to say yes to you!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I was nine Blaine, of course you said yes. You had to appease me somehow!"

"I'm just saying, if I could say yes, why can't you?"

"I am incredibly sorry. Do you just carry that around with you everywhere?"

"Not everywhere, I honestly just brought it with me on a whim. It has some good memories with it," he explained as he put the box away, "Besides, never know when I'm going to have to propose to you again. Have to keep at it until you say yes," Blaine winked.

Kurt locked his arms around the man's neck, Blaine raised an eyebrow but simply tightened his hold on the boy.

"You know, since you already said yes to my proposal, technically speaking you don't have to keep asking. After all, we're technically engaged then, aren't we Mr. Anderson?"

"Why you make an excellent point Mr. Hummel, I suppose this means we have a wedding to plan?"

"Colour schemes, venues, catering the whole works! And then for our wedding song-"

"_Come What May,"_ Blaine cut him off without missing a beat.

"The greatest love song ever," Kurt breathed.

"The perfect song to describe our undying love," Blaine countered.

For a moment the two held their breaths, staring at each other quite seriously. Then they cracked and dissolved into fits of laughter.

When they finally sobered from discussing their 'wedding' Kurt gathered the courage to ask what was really on his mind, "This feels different. When we talk and stuff, it doesn't feel as…I don't know. It feels flirty, I guess?" he fought hard to keep the blush off his cheeks.

"Well, I guess I finally realized that you're not a child anymore, so I'm not going to treat you like one. I'm trying to treat you like I treat all my adult friends."

"You flirt, kiss and make all your friends blush?" Kurt asked deadpanned.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away from Kurt's eyes. This time Kurt could see the blush on _Blaine's _face. Turning back the older man answered, "I don't do it with all my friends, not consciously anyways. I just, I actually try with you/"

"You try to flirt and make me blush?"

"I – yes," Blaine answered sheepishly.

"Why?"

More blushing on Blaine's behalf, "I – you…it's just – you look good when you blush, you look happy. I don't know, I can't really explain it. I just, like it? You look so careless and happy, I like seeing you like that, knowing that _I _made you like that."

Kurt supposed he could understand the appeal, he quite enjoyed the flush on Blaine's complexion himself.

"I see," Kurt said slowly.

"Is that alright then? Can we keep doing this? The flirting and everything?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't see why not," Kurt stumbled over his words, "I just – what are the boundaries, what counts as crossing a line?" Kurt had no idea how this would work.

"I think what we have right now works just fine, don't you? How about we just keep doing what we're doing and if you're uncomfortable at any time I'll back off, okay? I promise, I just like making you smile."

"I – yeah, okay then."

"Good," Blaine grinned and brought his face close to Kurt's, their noses brushing against each other as they did, "I'd do anything to make you happy, give you anything even."

"Oh really? Your money?"

"Once we get married I'll put you down for half my assets and inheritance," Blaine threw back.

"You'd let me make you over?"

"Like you don't do that already! Besides, you love me just the way I am."

"The gum wrapper ring?"

"Ooh, that's a tough one. That's special to me, it's our proposal ring. I'll get you a nice wedding ring instead."

Kurt pouted, "Your heart?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

If possible Blaine leaned in even closer, his voice was rough and sent shivers down Kurt's skin as he answered, "Why ask for something you've had since forever?"

* * *

**Made it! Okay long AN. **

**First off thanks to **_**allrefuseandtheeichuse, lifeofgurl, Courageous Fucking Unicorns, SilverWhiteDragon, Alice, weasley-potter-05, Sofia Michelle, DimpleyFace8D, Wingedgirl18 **_**and**_** lucy641 **_**for reviewing. It means the world to me!**

**Now credit for specific scenes:**

**Wingedgirl18: Asked for wary Finn, not too sure I did a good job on that**

**Sofia Michelle: Asked for another Klaine proposal and mention of the song **_**Come What May**_

**Weasley-potter-05: Asked for slow dance**

**Courageous Fucking Unicorns: Asked for Kurt to sit in Blaine's lap**

**Lifeofgurl: Asked for a Klaine duet **_**Just Can't Get Enough**_

**SilverWhiteDragon: Asked for lovey dovey married Klaine so I had them feed each other, hope that works**

**Others: Asked for apprehensive, suspicious, confused ND**

**I hope you enjoyed and it lived up to your expectations! Thank you for all the help on the scenes!**

**Poll time:**

**Next chapter is going to be the Christmas chapter (we get to see more confused Finn). This means Hudson/Hummel/Blaine gift exchange. What do you want to see as presents (giving and receiving). Remember we have Christmas Eve and Christmas day so list as many as you want! Seriously, I need help!**

**Also, I'm planning an ND interrogation of Blaine. What do you want them to ask him? You can be specific.**

**Bonus 1: First person to tell me what the **_**Doctor Who **_**reference was can make a special request if they want for the fic!**

**Bonus 2: First person to tell me who called Blaine at the wedding can make a request also. Hint: this person was in Glee canon.**

**It's one bonus or the other**

**Okay, I think that's it. As always I hope you enjoyed and that you review. Remember, 5 reviews for polls please! :)**

**I don't know when the next update will be since exams are starting up, but I'll say around two weeks.**

**See you next time! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A few notes:**

**First of all, thank you everyone for all the reviews. It means the world to me. This fic just hit over 50 reviews and it has less than 10 chapters – this is a HUGE deal for me! It's my first fanfic milestone! This is my first really multi-chap fic that I plan on finishing and your reviews really help. Seriously, every time I hit a writer's block or something I just read through your reviews and I'm inspired again. I really can't thank you enough!**

**Next thanks to **_**gyong.E.H, allirefuseandtheeichuse, purplebagpack, The Devil In Me, lifeofgurl, Joykohl, michelle218, MeaCat, Sofia Michelle, SilverWhiteDragon, SKR3939, Courageous Fucking Unicorns **_**and anon**_** Hi**_** for reviewing.**

**Also congrats to **_**Courageous Fucking Unicorns **_**for winning the bonus from the last chapter.**

**Also, sorry this update took so long. I was swamped with work. I am sorry because I had to cut out the Christmas, ND and New Year's scenes because it was getting too long. Those will be in the next chapter, so this is really Chapter 7 Part 1 if you think about it. I really wanted to give you guys something since I was hitting almost two weeks and if I didn't update soon I would lose my inspiration for this fic. To make up for it, I put in more flirty Klaine and Hudmel scenes. I hope you still enjoy it and I'm sorry it took so long!**

**As always I own nothing and polls and credit are at the bottom.**

* * *

_The Rest of Kurt's Junior Fall Semester_

The happiness didn't last for long. Three days later Blaine got a call from a tearful Kurt that he was transferring to Dalton. While Blaine was upset that the bullying had come to this, he was relieved that his Kurt would be safe at Dalton now.

Kurt liked Dalton. The students were kind, he joined the Warblers and the subjects were actually somewhat challenging – unlike the McKinley counterparts! Still, Kurt missed his friends from the New Directions terribly.

At Dalton he made good friends with Nick, Jeff and Trent. Between the three of them, the Warblers became a safe haven and a nice place to relax. Kurt was quite worried that Dalton would be too stuffy. While the classes were somewhat boring, with Nick and Jeff running the Warblers, well let's just say that Kurt wasn't deprived of any New Directions antics in that account.

Nick and Jeff (known as Niff at times) were kind enough to let him join the Warblers on such short notice. And Trent was also nice to teach Kurt the A Cappella songs. Of course with Kurt being a part of Dalton now, when both teams had won sectionals it called for a group celebration.

Yes Kurt had made some nice friends at Dalton.

Unfortunately, Trent was a year below Kurt so they didn't see each other often. And as nice as Nick and Jeff were, if Kurt had to watch them make out one more time he was going to punch a wall! Trent was right; it was disgustingly sweet when he didn't have a significant other of his own. Whenever Kurt caught the two boys he would feel a sinking feeling in his stomach; a constant reminder of what he didn't have.

Which was why Kurt was grateful for Alex Kingston: a heavenly being sent from above in the form of his roommate. At first glance, Alex was very much a mix of Nick and Jeff. He was smart and athletic as opposed to musical. The boy was on the lacrosse, soccer and swim team. He gave Kurt his space when he needed it and gave good hugs too – though not as good as Blaine's.

Alex was easy on the eyes, with his sandy brown hair and twinkling blue eyes. And if Kurt happened to walk on Alex changing and catch a glimpse of his nicely sculpted body, well who was Kurt to complain? Alex was the perfect reprieve from the stuffiness of Dalton classes, craziness of Warblers and mushiness of Niff. Alex was an overall perfect kind of guy – even his girlfriend was nice!

It took a while for Kurt to realize that he was able to make friends with a straight guy without being considered a predatory gay. As Alex put it:

"Who in their right minds would turn down a friendship with a gay guy? Dude, you're like the perfect link to my girlfriend when I do something stupid but I have no clue what or how to fix it! Having a gay best friend is like the best tactical move a straight guy could make. Oh yeah, and you seem awesome too man!"

Kurt imagines that had he been given enough time, his friendship with Sam would have turned out like his friendship with Alex. However, as it stands, Kurt had to leave the New Directions, so he might as well get used to Dalton.

Most nights that Alex is out on a date with his girlfriend, Kurt finds himself in the library looking through Blaine's old yearbooks. He enjoyed seeing the pictures of his angel with his hair gelled back in submission, sporting a blue blazer that did wonders for his body yet somehow left Kurt's looking like it was a box. His angel had been quite popular from the looks of it. Many of the pages had been covered with Blaine's face – no wonder the man had a slight ego problem!

Then he got to the "Cutest Couples" page. Normally it would be pictures of Dalton boys with their Crawford girl counterparts. However, in Blaine's senior yearbook, there off to the corner of the page was Blaine wrapped in the arms of some other guy. You wouldn't even see it if you weren't looking for it, and yet it became glaringly obvious the second Kurt turned to the page.

His vision began to blur the longer Kurt stared at it. Of course he knew Blaine must have dated some in high school; he was an extremely attractive person. But there was a huge difference between knowing about something and having it thrown in your face; on display for the entire world to see. Blaine's hazel eyes seemed permanently twinkling with happiness as he stared up at Kurt from the glossy pages. The angel's white toothy smile blinded Kurt's vision. It wasn't the same smile Blaine graced Kurt with, and yet he seemed unimaginably happy in the picture. Kurt could practically feel the happiness radiating on to him. Blaine always did wear his heart on his sleeve. Kurt's heart sank and his stomach twisted with guilt as the hot jealousy coursed his veins at the sight of the boy that got to hold his angel. He shouldn't be so surprised. Blaine would want someone his own age; not a _child, _like Kurt. Glancing down Kurt read the caption:

_Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe: these two lovebirds led the Warblers to another Nationals win this year. Congratulations!_

Kurt slammed the book shut as the tears smeared his vision. High school romances never last, it clearly didn't for Blaine anyways. Besides the other guy looked like a stupid meerkat anyways, Kurt reasoned as he made his way back to his dorm, silently swearing never to look through that stupid book again. He had the real Blaine to keep him company anyways, Kurt consoled himself as the hot tears splashed down his cheeks. Stupid meerkat!

* * *

"Dad says you're not coming home for Christmas, care to explain?" Kurt heard his angel let out a crackling sigh over the phone.

"It's not that I don't want to-"

"Then why aren't you coming home? It's tradition Blaine!"

"I know it is! I love spending Christmas with you, you know that! It's just that now that your dad's married and all…things change."

"Not this, this doesn't change. You have to come for Christmas! You're always here!"

"Yeah…well. Kurt, listen. You have a new family now, there are going to be new traditions and stuff. Your dad and I just figured that it might be better if you all just figured out what you wanted the new family holiday to be like. I mean, it's not like you're inviting any of your other family over!"

"We barely ever invite them over anyways! You're the exception Blaine! Angel, you have to come! Please?! It's not like you have anywhere else to go anyways!"

Silence followed his statement. Kurt stopped to think what he had just said.

"Shit, Blaine I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that your plans are usually about coming over to our house for Christmas and you've never changed them before so why start now? I swear I didn't mean it like that!" Kurt bit his lip as he waited for the response.

"Contrary to what you may believe, my life doesn't actually revolve around you," Blaine said quietly yet sharply.

"I know that, I swear I do Angel. I'm sorry, I just really want you here for Christmas like always," Kurt paused, "Unless, you don't want to come?"

"Of course I want to come! I just thought I'd give you some family time this year without me intruding."

"You are family," Kurt quietly responded.

Blaine sighed again, "I'll think about it, okay? I can't make any real promises this year but I'll talk it over with your dad and see what he thinks. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Now then, anything new you want to tell me about? Any new boys? Or questions about Dalton? You know I was kind of their poster boy when I went there."

"Of course you were, they must have loved your dapperness," Kurt briefly considered asking about the picture of him and the smirking meerkat. Just the thought of it caused his stomach to squeeze and twist and his heart to sink. Kurt thought better of it.

"No, nothing new at Dalton. Anything exciting happen up in New York?"

* * *

_A Moment for Carole_

"Alright, that sounds good. And did you really have to make it sound like I didn't want you here for Christmas? That was all you, and now Kurt's been breathing down my neck for it!...Screw that, Kurt's right, you are family…Yeah don't worry I'll pick you up, Finn's getting Kurt so it'll be a good surprise…Okay, see you then Kid."

Carole watched as her husband hung up the phone and took a seat next to her.

"Who was that?" Carole asked with a smile.

"Well remember how I asked if we could have a few family members over for Christmas?" Carole nodded, remembering when she had agreed to it, "Well that was Blaine. I don't think you've met him-"

"I did, when you were…well I met him," Burt covered her hand with his own, squeezing it. Carole blinked the tears out of her eyes at the gesture, "So, what about Blaine?"

"Oh right, well he just booked his flight so he's coming down for Christmas! I can't wait to see the look on Kurt's face! He was so worried that Blaine wouldn't be coming down, it's tradition you see. Every year since Lizzie passed away Blaine's been coming down for the Christmas holidays and Kurt's birthday. And since Finn's picking up Kurt from Dalton that day, I can pick up Blaine and have him home in time to surprise Kurt!" Burt grinned maniacally at his master plan.

"I see. Blaine's a family friend right? He and Kurt seem really close."

"Oh yeah, they go way back. After his mom's death Kurt barely even smiled, and then from out of nowhere came Blaine. I remember when Kurt used to call him his angel, still does sometimes I think."

Carole smiled and nodded politely. Burt noticed her lack of enthusiasm.

"Hey, what's up? I thought you were alright with family visiting this year? I know we said we'd try and keep to ourselves, but Blaine's always been here – more than my own parents!"

"Oh, no it's not that! It's just…I'm probably being silly and making it all up in my head," Burt stared waiting for his wife to explain, "It's just, Blaine is a lot older than Kurt."

"Yeah, around ten years, twelve to be exact."

"Right, and I know that Kurt's not my son-"

"Carole, we're married, you get to have some say in Kurt's life, I just get final say. Vice versa for Finn, remember?" Carole nodded.

"Right, of course. I just don't know how to react to Kurt having a boyfriend so much older than him, let alone one that's known him since he was just a child!"

Burt's eyes bugged out as he choked on air. Then he began laughing; the grip-your-sides-it's-so-funny-can't-stop-howling laughter. Carole thought Blaine and Kurt were dating! Oh that was good, wait until he told Blaine that. Carole watched as her husband dissolved into a fit of laughter. Not quite understanding what was so funny, Carole gave a small smile and waited until the man sobered.

"Oh thanks Carole, I needed that!" Burt chuckled, "They're not dating. Never have and never will."

"Oh, are you sure? It's just that the two of them seemed so close and…"

"I know, I know. It's just, Blaine's always been tactile like that around Kurt. Boy loves hugs. And Kurt, well I'm not exactly big on hugs, and the only person he really likes touching him is Blaine. They're comfortable, but they're not dating."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I should be concerned. Of course you would know them better than I do."

Burt squeezed her hand, "Hey, don't worry about it. First time I met Blaine I didn't trust the guy either. He was too charming and got along way too easily with my eight year old son. It took me a while to warm up to him actually, eventually I realized that he was harmless. Blaine is Kurt's best friend, despite the large age difference. But to this day, I know that Blaine wouldn't do anything to cross the line between right and wrong. He's too much of a gentleman and he respects us too much to do that. He's told me so himself when I had my doubts too."

"But he is gay right?"

"Yeah, he is. I think it's good for Kurt, you know, to have someone in his life like that who can talk with him about this kind of things. Like a gay mentor. Kid barely talks to me anymore, but he sure as hell can't stop around Blaine!"

Carole sympathized, the curse of teenage-dom.

"Don't worry Carole, you'll love him. Just wait until he comes and you get to know him, you guys will get along great!"

* * *

Finn smiled as he drove up to Dalton. _Wow, this place was huge!_ Finn smiled when he saw Kurt giving hugs to a group of guys. If he wasn't happy with McKinley, at least he found a safe place at Dalton.

The tall boy smiled as he got out of the car to give his brother – _he had a brother now, how awesome was that?_ – a hug.

"Hey little brother!"

"Finn! I'm older than you! Oh, come here you big lug. I missed you! How's New Directions? Oh Gaga I must have missed out on so much drama. How's my dad? Is he okay?"

"Dude, chill. You come home like every weekend; you know Burt's doing just fine."

"Don't call me 'dude' Finn."

"Sorry man," Kurt rolled his eyes, "So are these your Dalton friends?" Finn pointed to the circle of boys.

"Oh yeah, that's Jeff, Nick, Trent and Alex."

"Sup guys?" Finn greeted, just because they were prep school boys didn't mean they weren't regular teenage guys underneath, right? The blazer wearing boys responded happily and offered to help Kurt load up his stuff and bid their good byes.

"So not that I'm not happy to see you and all," Kurt started as Finn pulled out onto the road, "But how come you're picking me up and not my dad?"

"Dude, I missed you! It kinda sucks not having you around, I was totally looking forward to having a roomie and then you had to pack up and go to Dalton. So I volunteered to pick you up. I figured since we're doing Christmas as a real family this year we should figure out some traditions and stuff, right?"

"Okay sounds good. Oh I know, for us it's a tradition to open one gift on Christmas Eve. When I was little my parents would give me a gift on Christmas Eve and the presents I'd get on Christmas day would be from Santa. Also we usually bake cookies on Christmas Eve." Kurt didn't mention that usually it would be Blaine baking the cookies. He didn't even know if his angel was coming for Christmas this year.

"Oh man a present on Christmas Eve! That sounds awesome! Okay, well Mom and I usually make a gingerbread house on Christmas Eve. We have a lot of fun decorating it and stuff. We usually spend Christmas day listening to Christmas carols on the radio and playing board games."

"That sounds good. We could make both cookies and a gingerbread house. Oh, if we have left-over cookie dough we can make gingerbread cookies. And we should be able to find a board game for all of us. I think I have _Clue_ or _Uno _lying around somewhere. We usually do the same thing except Dad usually ends up listening to me sing Christmas carols all the time." Well Kurt and Blaine anyways.

"Sounds good. Hey do you have anything that you have to put on the tree?"

"Not in particular. I mean we have some decorations, but they're mostly just shiny ornaments."

"Okay, well Mom and I have an angel that we always put on top. It was passed down in her family for like generations, it's like an heirloom or something. I really want to do that again this year."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We should decorate the whole tree with memories of the year or something, make it the new Hudson-Hummel tradition."

"Dude, it's Hudmel. Just like we're Furt now man. Puck and I already decided that."

Kurt laughed, of course his friends would spend their time on this, "Okay then, make it a Hudmel family tradition. The Christmas tree was always my mom's thing. My dad would always want her to wait for him but she never could. I think my dad just keeps doing it to make me happy."

"It must be nice to have memories of your mom; I mean I don't remember my dad at all. All I have is a picture to know what he looks like. I built him up as a hero, but what if he wasn't?"

"I'm sure he was Finn, he was your dad. I think every little boy idolizes his father at some point. I used to love playing with my mom, I remember loving the way she smelt."

The two brothers smiled as they shared their lost memories of their long-gone parents. Kurt had kept his mom's dresser in the house and Finn had brought his dad's chair with him when they moved in. Though it was only temporary in the Hummel household, they both knew that once they moved they would somehow convince their parents to hold on to the memories of the deceased family members.

"This Christmas is going to be awesome man! Like, it's the first time I've had a dad, you know? We can actually be a family for once."

"Yes we can," Kurt forced himself to smile as he silently remembered that Blaine wouldn't be joining them this year even though he was family too, "So what's up in New Directions?" Kurt asked changing the topic for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

"Finn Hudson, make sure you don't bring a scratch to my stuff or else I will end you!" Kurt yelled behind him as he brought Pavarotti (the cutest bird in existence) into the house.

"Dude, why do you even have so much stuff?"

"I'm staying here for almost a month Finn, what do you expect?" Kurt huffed as the tall boy stumbled after him, grumbling about carrying everything.

"Just leave it in the living room. I'm scared you'll hurt yourself, or worse my McQueen," Kurt instructed as he made his way into the house, "Dad?" he called out.

"In the kitchen Kurt," his father's voice echoed back. Finn shrugged at Kurt's questioning face. How come Burt wasn't greeting them at the door? Kurt handed off Pavarotti to Finn and silently told his brother to follow him. As they neared the kitchen they could hear hushed talking.

Kurt pushed on the swinging door to the entrance and nearly squealed at the sight he saw.

"Angel!" Kurt launched himself into the man's arms. Blaine chuckled as he caught the teenager and gave him a tight squeeze before leaning back against the kitchen counter again, still holding Kurt loosely around his waist.

"Hey Beautiful," Blaine greeted as he pulled back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming!"

"Surprise! Like I would spend my Christmas anywhere else then with you!"

"You know, I'm sitting right here. It's a sad day when your own son doesn't care about you, isn't it Carole?" Burt jokingly asked his wife.

"Sorry Dad!" Kurt quickly leaned over to give his dad and Carole a hug before settling back into Blaine's arms. He didn't miss the triumphant grin Blaine shot his dad. Maturity of a five year old!

"So when did you get here? How long are you staying here for?" Kurt fired at Blaine.

"I got here just over an hour ago and I'm leaving after New Year's. Are you excited?"

Kurt viciously nodded his head like a bobble head doll.

"Yeah and ever since he got here he's been charming the pants off of Carole. Kurt, I think he's planning on stealing my wife from me. We've only been married for a few months!" Burt interrupted.

"It's not my fault that Carole enjoys my company. She's a lovely woman, but hardly my type," Blaine threw her a wink, "Sorry Carole. Besides Burt, you should be more concerned about me stealing your son away from you." Kurt playfully smacked the man and Blaine happily nudged him back.

"Yeah, well I think you stole him a long time ago Kiddo," Burt responded.

"Um, hey Kurt? Where do you want me to put Pavarotti? His cage is kinda getting heavy and all."

Kurt turned around to see his brother holding the bird cage with a tweeting canary. Finn looked quite uncomfortable with the scene in front of him. The guy from the wedding was in his kitchen and once again pinned to Kurt's side like he belonged there. It was weird.

"Just set him on the table, Finn." Once Finn did as he was told, Blaine immediately moved towards the cage.

"Oh hello there. Aren't you a pretty bird! Oh, look at you! You're just the best! You know I used to have a canary when I first joined the Warblers too. I miss that little guy," Blaine turned around in his cooing to address Kurt.

"Did you really?"

"Uh huh. I loved to listen to him sing all day. Where did you find a Burberry canary cage cover?"

"Canaries don't like the cold, especially Pavarotti," Kurt informed the man. Blaine hummed in acceptance.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. I'm Blaine Anderson," Blaine stuck out a hand for Finn to shake. Finn wearily took it and let go quickly.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Anderson."

"Don't call me that. I'm not that old!" Blaine admonished playfully.

"Well…" Kurt trailed off from behind him. Blaine whirled around and pinched the teenager's side playfully.

"Brat!" Kurt laughingly slapped his hands away as they moved on to tickle his sides. Kurt's shrieks of laughter filled the room until he could finally grab Blaine's hands and hold them still. Blaine smiled softly and repositioned their bodies so that Kurt's back was against Blaine's front. Both their hands interlocked against Kurt's stomach as they continued to smile in bliss at each other.

"Hey, you called me 'Mr. Hummel' and 'Sir' for months after we first met!" Burt recalled from his spot at the table.

"Yes I did. And what does that tell you?"

Finn watched in awe as this man that he didn't know had the guts to stand up to Burt like that. As cool as Burt was he still scared the crap out of Finn sometimes. This Blaine guy had balls. He didn't even seem fazed by the glare Burt threw at him. To be fair though, he had probably had his share from Kurt. But wait…

"Hey hold on, I'm still confused," Finn started ignoring Kurt's eye roll, "Are you two boyfriends or engaged or what?"

Kurt's eyes widened as he choked on thin air, behind him Blaine dissolved into a fit of laughter. The older man tightened his grip on Kurt as he buried his head into Kurt's neck. Kurt very maturely began elbowing the angel behind him, trying to get him to stop laughing. When that didn't work he began to swat the man's arm. Blaine grabbed his hands before he could do any more damage to the man's body.

"That's abuse!" Blaine cried.

"Oh shut up you idiot!" Kurt countered, "Finn, why the hell would you think…_that?_" Kurt hissed out.

"Well I don't know! You're just…he looked like he was proposing to you at the wedding!" Finn blurted out.

"I'm in high school," Kurt seethed, "Did you honestly think I would say yes?"

"Wait, so you're boyfriends then?" Finn dumbly asked.

Kurt all but growled, Blaine held on to the boy as he shushed him reassuringly, kissing his cheek as he did so. Seriously, what else was Finn supposed to think when they kept flirting with each other like that?

"We're not engaged Finn," Blaine explained, "Alas Kurt has once again rejected my proposal of marri-ah!" Blaine narrowly ducked out of the way from Kurt's flying hands.

"Uncalled for attack! Unfair! Mean!" Blaine yelled as he shielded himself from the cross teenager.

Kurt whirled around on Finn, "We are not engaged. We are not dating. We are nothing but friends Finn."

"Best friends," Blaine weakly corrected as he cowered in the heat of Kurt's glare.

"And _you!_" Kurt turned on Blaine, "I will _end_ you! You jerk! You are terrible at defending my honour!"

"I wasn't trying to defend your honour; I was trying to explain your rejection of my love-ah! Would you quit hitting me?! When did you become so violent?"

"High school," Kurt said deadpanned.

"Clearly," Blaine muttered as he rubbed at his offended shoulder.

"I think this is better than my reality television," Carole interrupted the oncoming blood-shed.

"I know right? Never a dull moment with Blaine around."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yup."

"Wait…" Finn started again.

"Now what?" Kurt asked, clearly irritated by his brother's previous comments.

"I was just going to ask where Blaine's going to sleep. I mean, do I have to leave my bed in the basement?"

"Wait how come he gets a bed?" Blaine asked.

"Because he's a member of this family," Burt replied.

"What, and I'm not?" Burt merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Well Finn, if you're offering I will happily take your bed," Blaine began charmingly.

"Nope, you're sleeping on the couch," Burt interrupted again.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"But Burt…" Blaine trailed off pouting.

"No, put those eyes away young man. I don't have to let you stay here!"

"Ha! Like Kurt would ever allow you to kick me out! Tell him Kurt."

Kurt appraised the man in front of him, "Oh I think you'll be just fine on the couch Angel. You're compact enough for it and everything. You'll be perfectly comfortable," Kurt coolly responded, clearly put off by the earlier events that had transpired.

"But Kurt! You're supposed to be on my side!" Blaine whined.

"Too bad," Kurt got dangerously close to Blaine's face as he answered. Spinning on his heel and heading for the living room he called back, "Come on Finn! You need to help me move all my stuff downstairs! Now!"

* * *

"Hello! Is anybody home?" Blaine called out as he entered the Hummel residence.

"In here," Kurt's voice echoed through the halls. Blaine smiled as he followed the sound to find Kurt in the den. The young man was sprawled out on the couch reading a rather thick textbook, barely keeping his head up in his hand.

"Hey Gorgeous," Blaine greeted as he settled onto the arm of the couch by Kurt's head, "What are you doing? And where is everyone?"

"Carole's at the hospital. Dad got called into the garage to help out and I opted to stay home. And Finn's at school. It's a Monday remember? And McKinley doesn't get out until this Friday."

'Oh' Blaine mouthed, "What's that?" Blaine asked pointing to the large book in Kurt's hands.

"I'm reading a riveting chapter on Charlemagne. Honestly you'd think with finals being over at Dalton they'd ease off the homework for a while. Was it this bad in your day?"

"Stop making me feel so old, 'my day'" Blaine mocked, "And yeah, it was. Never really bothered me though, I usually stayed at Dalton during the holidays anyways. My brother would just pick me up on Christmas Eve and drop me off a couple days later. I'd spend New Year's with my friends."

"No family on your birthday? That seems sad," Kurt commented dolefully.

"Maybe," Blaine gave a sad smile, "But I liked it that way. You're forgetting that I don't get along with my parents. Anyways, why didn't you ask me to stay? I could have kept you company."

Blaine had decided to do some exploring and let Kurt spend the morning with his dad who was still there when he had left.

"No point in that," Kurt waved it off, "Besides, I would have gotten terribly distracted with you around."

"Yes, I supposed I am rather distracting," Blaine murmured as he leaned into Kurt. The teenager sucked in a breath when he realized how close the older man was. _Oh wow, Blaine had such pretty eyes and he could practically count all the beautiful eye lashes…_

"Oh, hey what's that?" Blaine jumped off the couch and headed towards the table.

Kurt shook the haze away and brought his attention to what Blaine was currently fiddling with, "Oh, that's an old radio. Carole dug it out of her box of stuff. According to Finn they would play it during Christmas time and sing along to the Christmas carols."

"We have to do that!"

"What? Blaine, I have to study!"

"Oh, please Kurt, please?" Blaine begged. Damn puppy eyes.

"Alright," Kurt sighed, "Anything to stop me from reading Charlemagne."

Blaine squealed as he slammed the book shut in front of Kurt just as a familiar melody filled the room. Blaine's eyes brightened as he twirled and motioned for Kurt to start them off.

"_I really can't stay"_ Kurt sang out loud and clear

"_But baby it's cold outside,"_ Blaine continued.

Slowly they began to dance around each other.

"_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," _while singing this Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hands and squeezed. Only to have the younger one let go and continue their game of cat-and-mouse. Blaine grinned as he gave in to the chase.

"_Beautiful what's your hurry?"_ Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips from behind, he could practically feel Kurt's smile though he couldn't see it. Again Kurt moved out his grasp.

"_Your eyes are like stars,"_ Blaine tilted Kurt's chin as he gazed into the teenager's eyes. Kurt moved again.

"_Mind if I move in close,"_ Blaine swung and arm around Kurt's waist and spun the teenager into his hold. Kurt simply ducked out and headed for the piano on the other side of the room. Blaine happily joined him and began playing along to the music. Kurt loved it when Blaine played for him. Continuing their game Kurt got up and floated away again.

"_Gosh your lips look delicious,"_ this time Blaine spun Kurt around and briefly brushed his nose against Kurt's own. He was so close that he didn't see Kurt's eyes widen the tiniest bit.

By the time they got to the final strain the two had migrated towards the open entrance of the room standing underneath the entryway. Blaine had Kurt in his arms as he always did and Kurt had wrapped own arms around his angel's neck. When the song faded away Kurt breathed heavily from the intense number.

Clearing his throat, trying to lighten the mood Kurt said, "Well that was nice. Well as nice as a date-rape Christmas carol can be."

Blaine's eyes widened, "It's about date rape?"

"Blaine, how did you not know that?"

"I didn't – I – how?"

"Oh come on, the lines about 'what's in this drink' and she keeps saying she has to leave…Blaine it's obvious."

"What? No, that can't be…" Blaine's eyes widened in realization, "Oh my God." The man buried his head into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt petted the man's hair as he asked, "Okay, what's wrong?" Not catching the muffled response Blaine gave Kurt asked him to repeat himself. Removing his face from Kurt's shirt the man replied:

"I just sang a date rape song with a 16 year old! Oh God, now I just feel like a horrible creepy old pervert!" Once again Blaine buried his head into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt cooed and continued to stroke Blaine's hair as he reassured the man that his innocence was still intact. Then something caught his eye. Immediately he stopped the petting and reassuring.

"Um, Blaine?" Blaine hummed in response, sending vibrations down Kurt's side. Ignoring the thrill of the sensation Kurt continued, "Blaine, there's mistletoe above us."

Immediately Blaine's head sprung up to see above them.

"Since when do you guys put mistletoe up?"

"I don't know, it must have been Dad and Carole."

"Huh."

"Um, what do we do?" Kurt asked quietly, hoping that Blaine couldn't hear his heart beating erratically.

"Well I believe the rules are rather clear," Blaine smirked. Saying nothing more Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's waist and took Kurt hands in his own. Interlacing their fingers together the angel pushed Kurt gently against the wall of the doorway. Kurt had to remind himself to breathe, and keep his heart from jumping out his chest. Closing his eyes, the teenager exhaled slowly, waiting for what was about to happen next.

He could feel Blaine crowd his personal space, more than he usually did. He could feel his nerves began to frazzle from the proximity and intensity of it all. He could feel the sparks cascading down him the closer Blaine got. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's as his nose touched Kurt's. _Oh God, so close. How did he breathe again?_

This was it: he was finally going to get his _real _first kiss from his angel. His perfect, wonderful angel. Kurt held his breath and waited.

And then….

Nothing.

No kiss on the lips. No undying confessions of love. No nothing.

What Kurt wanted to happen: get kissed.

What really happened:

Blaine chuckled softly, more to himself than anything. Then, though Kurt couldn't see it, he smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's cheek. Dangerously close to Kurt's mouth, but his cheek none the less. That's it?! Saying nothing, the man stepped back, still holding hands with the teenager.

With Blaine out of his bubble, Kurt's head finally cleared to comprehend what had just happened. _Blaine didn't want to kiss him. Because Karofsky already had and now he was broken. Tainted._ Opening his eyes, Kurt addressed the man in front of him:

"I…" his words failed him.

"A kiss under the mistletoe. I believe those were the rules. No one ever said it had to be one on the mouth," Blaine winked as he grinned at the boy in front of him.

Kurt blinked. _Blaine didn't want to kiss him. _Kurt tried to ignore the feeling of his heart sinking into his stomach and the lump forming in his throat and the blurring of his vision.

"I – right," Kurt responded, not quite knowing how to answer the happy man in front of him, "We should – I – Finn said he wanted cookies. I should go make those now."

Kurt untangled his hands from Blaine's and headed for the kitchen, not sparing a glance back at the man lest his heart break all together.

If Blaine was thrown off track by the sudden change in subject, well he didn't let it show.

* * *

"Blaine, what are you doing on my bed? Why are you always on my bed?" Kurt asked exasperated as he made his way downstairs to his bedroom. The teenager had come home to find Blaine once again sprawled out on his bed. He looked peaceful with his arm covering his eyes as he just laid there.

"It's comfy," Blaine briefly explained. The man moved his arm to regard the teenager in front of him. Kurt had his hands on his hips as he stared at the sight in front of him. Blaine caught his eyes, sighed and then covered his face again.

Quietly the man asked, "Are you done ignoring me then?"

"What?" Kurt asked dumbfounded, "I'm not ignoring you. Who said I was ignoring you?"

"Nobody had to tell me Kurt. It's pretty obvious."

It was true, ever since their Christmas duet and the kiss that never was, Kurt had gone out of his way to avoid Blaine. It had been nearly a week of Kurt eluding Blaine. He just didn't know how to handle the situation; the rejection had stung quite a bit. But Kurt wasn't about to admit that to Blaine.

"I'm not ignoring you." Blaine just made a doubtful sound in response.

"Blaine, I'm not!" Still no response. Fine then, Blaine wanted to act like a child? Kurt could play that way too. Kurt moved on to the bed beside Blaine and began poking the man in his sides. Blaine flinched back the slightest but refused to look at Kurt; merely swatting the boy's hands away.

Kurt huffed in response and contemplated silently for a few seconds. Kurt sighed as he made his decision. Without any warning, Kurt swung a leg over Blaine's waist so that he was straddling the man, knees on either side of Blaine. The angel made no movement except for the groan from the sudden jostling of the bed.

Kurt sighed again as he began to pry Blaine's arm away from his eyes. It was a tough battle, but eventually Kurt managed to break Blaine's iron grip. Unfortunately, Kurt lost his balance and fell forward towards Blaine.

The angel reacted quickly and grabbed Kurt's hips to hold him in place. Kurt ended up with his forearms holding him up, framing Blaine's face, as he breathed heavily from the exertion, just a few inches away from Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said breathlessly.

"Hi," Blaine murmured in response, taken aback by the closeness of the situation.

"I wasn't ignoring you."

"Yes you were. You just don't want to admit it to me. Which is fine, I guess. I just wanted to know what I had done wrong."

"You didn't," Kurt bit his lip, "You didn't do anything wrong. It was just me. I was overthinking things and made them weird and then…I don't know. I just couldn't face you. I blew things out of proportion."

"I thought we agreed to talk about stuff like that?" Blaine pouted.

"I know, I know, I was just…I don't know…I was just being me. I was overthinking it, I'm sorry."

"Dangerous thing, thinking," Blaine whispered as he rubbed circles into Kurt's hip with his fingers. It was highly distracting for Kurt.

"So," Kurt said clearing his throat, "What are you doing down here?"

"I was trying to take a nap until someone rudely interrupted."

"You poor thing," Kurt mocked, "Why didn't you just stay on the couch?"

"It hurts," Blaine groaned as he shifted slightly underneath Kurt, "I might be small – quit laughing – I might be small, but I'm still not small enough for the couch. My back and neck are killing me. So I decided to take your bed instead, since you were gone for the day and all."

Kurt bit his lip as he considered the man below him. Sighing as he made his decision, Kurt sat up as he settled onto Blaine's thighs.

"Take off your shirt."

Blaine shot up at the words then winced in pain. The sudden action caused Kurt to get tossed to the side of Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked wide eyed.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up. I know you're wearing an undershirt underneath, and you complain about me having layers. Just take off your shirt."

Blaine continued to stare wearily as his fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me. Which, shame on you, because I'm really more of a dinner first kind of guy. I'm not that easy Hummel," Blaine winked roguishly at Kurt.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush at Blaine's comments, "Would you shut up? Just…just lay on your stomach, okay?"

Blaine stared until he finally understood what was going on. Smiling gratefully, the man grabbed a pillow and fluffed it up before plopping face first into it.

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled blissly to the side. He let out a small grunt when he felt a weight settle onto his lower back. He could feel Kurt's light touch on his shoulder blades as the boy leaned close to his ear to ask:

"Is this okay?"

Blaine shivered slightly from the whisper, "It's fine," he murmured back.

Kurt began kneading at the tense muscles on Blaine's back, working his way around the man's neck. The teenager tried to ignore the moans of relief that sent heat pooling low in his stomach. Those did not end in good thoughts, especially with him straddling Blaine.

Kurt moved his hands up and down Blaine's back, massaging the tired muscles and working out all the kinks.

"God Blaine, you're so tense. You're getting so old," Kurt teased, interrupting the groans Blaine was letting out.

"Shut up! No jabs at my age or height, remember?" Blaine shot back as he shifted underneath Kurt's weight and readjusted his head on the pillow.

"I'm taking that as acknowledgement that you are both old and short."

Blaine didn't bother to dignify that statement with a response. For a while the only sounds that filled the air were Blaine's sighs and moans of pleasure as Kurt relieved him of his aches and pains. Finally feeling human again, Blaine shifted under Kurt's weight and turned over completely.

Now Kurt was straddling Blaine's waist, his hands wandering around the angel's torso. Blaine anchored the teenager by placing his hands on Kurt's hips, keeping him still.

"Thank you, I really needed that," Blaine's voice was soft, not wanting to ruin the quiet and somehow intimate atmosphere.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to get off now?"

"You're fine; you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kurt accepted the invitation and settled back onto Blaine's thighs, hands still roaming the man's shirt.

"You should probably put your shirt on now."

"I'm fine," Blaine replied, "What's got you nervous?"

"What makes you think I'm nervous," Kurt's voice came out higher than expected.

Blaine grabbed hold of the teen's hands and held them still, Kurt looked down sheepishly.

"Come on Kurt, you can tell me anything. Honesty, remember? You promised. Let me help with your thinking."

"Why didn't you kiss me?" Kurt blurted out.

"I – what?"

"Why didn't you kiss me? That day under the mistletoe? You didn't…why?"

Blaine sat up slowly, crossing his legs in front of him and pulled Kurt into his lap before he could get away.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"I just," Kurt bit his lip, "You didn't kiss me and I can't figure out why. I mean, you flirt with me all the time but then you didn't kiss me."

"I kissed you on the cheek," Blaine argued weakly, he wasn't seeing the problem here.

"That doesn't count Blaine!" Kurt groaned.

"I – Kurt…did you want me to kiss you?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt began to play with his angel's flimsy white shirt.

"Kurt," Blaine prodded.

Kurt sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe? I just…you're my angel, I trust you. It would be nice to have my first _real _kiss with you." Kurt could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks as he said it, and he didn't even mention his crush on Blaine!

"Oh Sweetheart," Blaine cooed, "I couldn't…Kurt you're sixteen and I'm a grown man. As…_different_ as our relationship may be from a normal friendship, kissing you would be crossing a line. It's…Baby, if I were to kiss you on the lips, it would be romantic, not a friendship anymore. You are so young Beautiful."

"I thought you always complained that you weren't old?"

Blaine chuckled, "I think unfortunately we both know that I am. I am twelve years older than you Kurt, that's a big age difference. Honey, you had your first kiss stolen from you, I wasn't going to take your first real one too. That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Even if I wanted you to?" Kurt asked feebly, knowing the answer before Blaine even said anything.

"Trust me, you don't. One day, I'll just be some old man you won't even remember."

"Never, you're my angel," Kurt responded. He let Blaine hold him in the silence before telling the man what had really been on his mind, "I thought you didn't want to kiss me because Karofsky already had and I wasn't…right anymore."

Blaine tightened his grip on the teenager, "You listen to me Kurt Hummel. You are the most amazing person I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. I could never think that there was something wrong about you, or that you're broken. You never thought that about me, even in my darkest times. You may not be perfect, but you are perfectly imperfect to me. I love you so, so much, Baby. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"I love you too Angel, I'm sorry." For some reason, the conversation had caused tears to spring from Kurt's eyes.

Blaine shushed him as he let Kurt cry into his shirt, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Just stop shutting me out, I want to know what happens in that mind of yours. I love you so much." Blaine placed chaste kisses into Kurt's hair as he spoke, continuing to comfort the teenager in his arms.

* * *

_Moments for Finn_

On Christmas Eve Finn bounded into the kitchen, to find Kurt making pancakes. He loved Kurt's cooking – it was awesome! And now he had three weeks off from school, which also meant three weeks away from Rachel. He couldn't believe she cheated on him…whatever he didn't want to think about it.

"Hey little brother, what're you making?"

"I'm older than you! Pancakes, what kind do you want?"

"Oh, could I have chocolate chip? It's my favourite!"

"Of course it is, do you want to help out?"

"Um, Mom doesn't usually let me loose in the kitchen. I think she's scared I'll burn the place down."

"That doesn't really surprise me. Well then, just take a seat, I'm almost finished anyways."

"Awesome, thanks man." Finn poured himself a glass of milk as he sat down at the table. He was super excited, they would be making the gingerbread house and baking cookies today, it was going to be awesome. Just then they heard a loud thump from the living room.

"Um, should we?" Finn trailed off, Kurt seemed unfazed by the sound.

"Don't worry, it's just Blaine, the couch must have been too small for him."

Finn listened to the muffled curses and groans the man made. Then twenty minutes later the curly haired man stalked into the kitchen, still dressed in his PJ's (a t-shirt and sweatpants) but obviously freshened up a bit. He still looked tired as hell. Finn still wasn't sure what to make of the man. He seemed nice enough, but it was just weird to see someone that close with Kurt.

"Morning," Blaine threw groggily at Finn. The lanky boy responded with the same amount of fervor.

Finn watched as Blaine came up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt, burying his head in the taller boy's shirt.

"Morning Beautiful," Blaine greeted quietly. Finn almost couldn't look away. It was like a car crash, actually no car crashes were bad. This wasn't bad, just weird to watch. Still he couldn't tear his eyes away as Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's unruly curls, kissing the man on his cheek. _I thought Kurt said they weren't dating _Finn thought. This made his head hurt.

"What are you making?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Pancakes, you want?"

"Mm hmm, blueberry please."

"Okay, go sit down Angel."

Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek before taking the seat across from Finn. Neither of them chose to break the awkward silence between them.

When Kurt brought Finn's pancakes he squeezed Blaine's shoulder as he made his way back to the stove. The only way Finn could describe the look that crossed between them was: 'loving'. Finn took a bite of his pancakes. It was too early to think about the semi-possible-love-life his step-brother might have. Maybe in the afternoon…after sleep…and more pancakes.

* * *

"Finn, easy on the icing!"

"Oh come on Kurt! It's supposed to be a snowy rooftop. The icing is like the best part!" Finn argued as he continued spread the icing on the gingerbread house. The Hudmel household was spending the afternoon in the kitchen making a gingerbread house and baking cookies. Well the kids were; Burt and Carole were sitting at the table talking about their respective kid's childhood.

"Don't bother Kurt, that boy loves his sugar. I remember when he was little and he and Noah would take all the cookies from the cookie jar. They thought I didn't notice, but I did."

"You know I don't think Kurt ever stole cookies now that I think about it," Burt mused.

"That's because you never had cookies to put in the cookie jar dad. And even if you did, store bought cookies were horrible. Besides, it's not like you missed out on anything, I'm pretty sure Blaine took all the cookies."

"Guilty as charged," the Anderson spoke up from his spot in the kitchen, "Sugar is good for you Kurt, I don't know why you won't admit it."

"Would it kill you to have vegetables? I mean clearly you didn't have any milk as a child – ahh!" Kurt shrieked as Blaine threw a dish towel in his direction.

"It slipped," Blaine said innocently avoiding Kurt's glare, "Besides I take plenty of vegetables. And the cookies are ready!" Blaine cheered when he heard a ring.

"I didn't know you could bake," Finn interrupted the conversation.

"Despite what Kurt will have you believe, I am quite handy in the kitchen."

"Yes, absolutely wonderful. I don't let you in the kitchen because you make a mess afterwards Blaine," Kurt explained.

"Even still, I am a fantastic cook whether you choose to admit it or not and you love my cookies."

"Where'd you learn to cook?" Finn asked.

"Clearly from all his days as a lonely bachelor," Kurt teased. The teenager immediately jumped back as Blaine swatted his behind with a dishtowel.

"Be quiet you brat!" Blaine exclaimed playfully, "I have told you once and I will tell you again, I don't need a man to complete me! And Finn, my brother taught me how to cook and bake. It was like our bonding time. I think he was trying to teach me how to be a gentleman for my future girlfriend or something. Clearly that didn't work out the way he had planned, but I'm still a gentleman, so…"

"Oh, so did he learn it from your mom? 'Cause my mom won't let me anywhere near the kitchen," Finn said.

"Dear, you nearly burnt the kitchen down the last time you tried to make popcorn in the microwave," Carole explained as if she were talking to a child. Finn frowned as Kurt laughed.

"Um, no actually I think my grandma taught him how to cook. I don't think any of us really trusted my mom in the kitchen. She was a really terrible cook. And also, everybody's almost burnt down the kitchen. Even Kurt," Blaine explained.

"No I didn't!"

"Really? Because I happen to remember a time with-"

"We don't speak of it Blaine! Shut up!"

Blaine broke out laughing at the teenager's anger.

"Dude, really?" Finn asked. Kurt was kind of amazing in the kitchen. Kurt just glared at his brother in response.

"I wouldn't cross him if I were you Finn, he'll hold a grudge for life. Don't worry, I have plenty of other stories to tell you," Blaine smiled.

Grabbing a cookie of the tray Blaine walked towards Kurt, "And you, quit glaring at me like that. You know you still love me. Now come on, open up Beautiful. You can't deny my cookies. They're magical."

Finn stared as Kurt let Blaine feed him the cookie by hand. Burt didn't seem bothered by it in the least and it made Kurt happy. Finn figured this Blaine guy was pretty cool. Maybe he was worth giving a chance.

* * *

"There all done," Burt said as he put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree.

"Wow, the angel looks really pretty at the top of the tree Carole," Kurt praised from his spot in Blaine's lap. The two were currently seated on the floor, with Blaine leaning against the couch.

"Well thank you Kurt. It's been in my family since forever, I love it very much."

"Well it's beautiful," Burt also commented.

"So wait, how come you guys put up your Christmas tree on Christmas Eve? Isn't that kind of late?" Finn asked.

"Well, we met Blaine on Christmas Eve the year my mom passed away."

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday," Burt reminisced.

"So do I," Blaine said. That car crash hurt.

"So what happened?" Finn asked.

"Well Kurt's mom always got the Christmas tree, and that year I forgot. So I bundled up Kurt and took him out in the snowstorm."

"That same night, I got into a fight with my parents and took the car and left. Of course, Burt crashed into me on his way back home picking up the Christmas tree."

"So I invited Blaine to come stay with us and we all put up the tree together," Kurt finished the story.

"So what made Blaine come back?" Carole asked. Both Blaine and Burt stared at Kurt, clearly expecting him to tell the story. Kurt groaned into Blaine's shirt before he started.

"Okay, for starters I was eight, so you can't judge me. After my mom died I asked Santa for an angel. And then when we met Blaine, I was sure he was an angel, so I wanted to keep him. That's why he kept coming back."

"So that's why you call him Angel sometimes?" Finn asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I guess the old nickname just caught on."

"Okay, we can have memory time later," Burt clapped his hands, "Now let's open presents!"

"Awesome! Mom never let me open presents early!"

"That's because you were impatient enough as it was. If I let you open presents a day before you would have never gone to bed," Carole admonished.

Burt explained how the presents on Christmas Eve were usually small things now that none of them believed in Santa and nobody wanted to spend too much money on presents.

Carole received a broach from Kurt, a lovely set of jewelry from Burt, perfume from Finn and even a spa coupon from Blaine. She was shocked that Blaine had gotten her something but the man merely shrugged and said it was tradition and that she was family now.

Finn got a gift card to Breadstix from Kurt (which he thought was totally awesome), new headphones from Carole and Burt and a car magazine subscription from Blaine.

Burt got toolbox from Finn and Carole to use in the car shop, a handmade coupon from Kurt that entitled Burt to one day of no monitored healthy eating (Burt thought that one was the best) and a new set of shirts from Blaine (the kind he liked not the kind Kurt thought was fashionable).

Kurt got a scarf from Finn, a giftcard to anywhere in the mall at Columbus (which had much better selections than anything in Lima) from Burt and Carole and finally, and sheet music from Blaine.

"I don't think I've heard of this song before," Kurt frowned as he looked at the title _Not Alone._

"That's because I wrote it, for you. I know you hate it when I spend money on you, so I figured a handmade gift was the best way to go," Blaine smiled and happily returned the hug that Kurt gave promising to play the song for Kurt sometime.

Finally, Blaine opened his presents, from the Hummel's as the Hudson's weren't aware what Blaine would like or that he was even coming. He got a Buckeyes jersey from Burt (Finn was amazed that a gay guy liked football) and a teddy bear from Kurt.

"Oh my God Kurt! I love it! Did you make this?" Blaine asked. The teddy bear was wearing a cardigan and bowtie like Blaine often did. In fact, the man was pretty sure those were mini versions of the clothes he actually owned.

"Just the clothes, do you like it?'

"I absolutely love it! Thank you!" Blaine hugged the boy in his arms.

The family broke off, deciding to drink eggnog and just talk the rest of the evening. Until finally it was almost midnight and the parents decided it was time for bed. Finn yawned and went on his way as he was always the first one up on Christmas day in his household and wasn't planning on that stopping any time soon. Burt and Carole bid their goodnights right after and made their way upstairs.

Finally it was just Blaine and Kurt left. Blaine nudged the dozing boy in his arms:

"Come on Sweetheart, time to go to bed."

"No, don't wanna go! I'm comfy," Kurt whimpered as he snuggled in closer.

Blaine chuckled softly, "Be as that may, you have to go to bed. I'm glad I make a good pillow but you have to go to sleep now. Come on, get up, I have to go to bed too."

"Fine," Kurt groaned as he stretched out like a cat. Halfway out of the room Kurt turned around:

"Merry Christmas Angel."

"Merry Christmas Kurt. Sweet dreams, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

**Ok first off credit:**

**Joykohl: wanted Christmas duet – it's tradition – I hope you enjoyed it**

**Michelle218: wanted a meaningful first kiss. I know I didn't give that but I had them talk about it instead, I hope that's ok**

**Anon 'Hi': wanted mistletoe action, again I know it's probably not what you wanted but I hope you still enjoyed.**

******The song **_**Not Alone **_**is obviously not mine but the amazing Darren Criss'.**

**Poll:**

**Same as last time since I didn't get any new ideas:**

**What presents should everyone get? (This means the whole family not just Klaine)**

**What questions should ND ask?**

**Anything else in particular you want to see happen? I will happily put it in there if I can get it to fit the story line you just have to ask! :D**

**The more answers you give me the longer the next chapter will be.**

**Also if anyone is interested, after this story is complete I will probably start a series of oneshots in this 'verse. I'm planning on one of the scenes to be the 'fake gum wrapper proposal' scene from when Kurt was a kid.**

**Also, if you were curious the person that called Blaine at the wedding last chapter was Sebastian Smythe…he will eventually enter this story.**

**Ok, I think that's all. I'm tired now, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I will hopefully see you soon but I make no promises as exams start next week. Please review, it means the world to me if you do!**

**Thank you for all your time! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not sure, but I think this was just a bit over two weeks? That's kind of the deadline I aim for…if it ever takes longer for an update than that then just PM me and I'll either update soon or send a lame excuse (sorry).**

**Anyways, good news is I'm now on summer vacation so I should be able to update more frequently…no promises though!**

**As always…THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I am absolutely shocked and blown away…can you feel my love for all of you through the cyberspace? Thank you!**

**Thanks to **_**allirefuseandtheeichuse, Klaine forever and ever 3, kiaraevans9, Lasaraleen, andtheywillallagree, Joykohl, Sofia Michelle, **_**and anons: **_**Steffi, Guest, Khaleesi23, J **_**and **_**Hi.**_

**Special thanks to the anon **_**Guest **_**who took the time to go back and review every single chapter (I'm going to assume that was all one person)**

**I also wrote another Klaine proposal fic **_**Is that a Yes? **_**if you want to check it out.**

**As always, credit and poll at the bottom and I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine…Blainey…Blaine! Angel!" Kurt shook Blaine's shoulder as he tried to wake the man up. It would be better if he were woken up by Kurt than by Finn anyways. The boy was already like a parade of elephants on a normal morning, who knows what he would be like on Christmas Day! The shaking did no good and Blaine simply grumbled in his sleep and swatted Kurt's hands away. Then he reached out and pulled Kurt towards him and tried to hold the teenager to his body.

_Unbelievable, buy the man a teddy bear and he still tries to cuddle with me!_ Kurt thought to himself. Rolling his eyes, Kurt turned their bodies so that his weight was shifted on top of Blaine instead of being squished to the side, which was an uncomfortable position on the couch. Unfortunately, Kurt failed to realize how awkward their current position was; especially when he sat up so that he was essentially straddling Blaine…again.

Kurt reached forward and shook the man's shoulders again, harder than before as he called his angel's name. Blaine jolted awake immediately. The sudden movement caused Kurt to fall off, and Blaine being Blaine, held on to Kurt; only to topple onto the ground on top of him.

"Ow," Kurt winced from underneath Blaine's body. His back hurt and Blaine's elbow had landed on his stomach. That hurt quite a bit. He supposed he was lucky though, if Blaine's knee had gone just a few inches higher…well, it's not like he was going to have children anyways.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…the couch is small, you brought it upon yourself," Blaine moaned as he rolled off of Kurt. The teenager took in a deep breath, _oh goodness_, he loved Blaine and all, but for such a small person the man was actually quite heavy.

"You're heavy," Kurt said dumbly as he stared into Blaine's worried eyes. The man blinked.

"Well what did you expect? I'm a grown man."

"But you're-"

"I swear Kurt Hummel if you make a jab about my height I'm taking away your Christmas presents!" Kurt shut his mouth. It was best not to anger Blaine in the morning, especially before the man had his coffee. Though the fall seemed to have woken him up quite a bit, Kurt knew better than to irritate him so early on.

"Dude! There you guys are! We have to go open presents – wait what are you guys doing on the floor?" Finn asked as he bounced into the room. Blaine stared, _how was it possible to be so awake in the morning? _Even the music producer needed his coffee before being a ball of sunshine and rainbows…or at least a few hours to be human.

"We – Blaine fell," Kurt stuttered an explanation.

"But why are you both on the floor if only he-"

"Finn, nobody has time for all your questions! Just go to the den, we'll be there to open presents in a second."

Finn shrugged but did as Kurt asked; his step-brother was really scary sometimes.

"I – Finn – he – you should get dressed and stuff…and coffee – yeah coffee, you need it. I'll see you – bye!"

Kurt jumped up and practically ran out of the room, leaving a very confused Blaine on the floor who was wondering if Kurt's face was permanently stuck on blush mode.

He seriously needed his coffee.

* * *

"Finally! What took you so long? We need to open presents!" Finn yelled as Blaine entered the room with a coffee mug. Blaine chuckled at the boy's antics and settled onto the floor. He smiled at Kurt then shuffled around until Kurt was safely nestled in between the man's legs. Kurt sat up stiffly, still highly embarrassed from what Finn had walked in on.

Blaine laughed again and put his coffee on the ground beside him and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling the teenager flush against his front. He didn't loosen his hold until Kurt finally let himself relax in Blaine's grip.

"Thanks for the coffee…and the wakeup call," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"N-no problem," Kurt stuttered, his heart skipping a beat as shivers went down his spine from the closeness.

"So presents you said? Okay who's going first?" Blaine asked out loud.

"Dad, Carole…you two should go. The three of us pitched in to get you two a present," Kurt cut in making Finn's face drop before he smiled again.

Finn smiled as he handed his mom an envelope. Carole smiled back and opened the envelope and immediately covered her mouth from what was inside. Burt took the contents from her and frowned at what he saw:

"Kurt…"

"It's not a big deal! Finn had left over money from his summer job," Finn nodded vigorously, "and I just used all the money I saved up from working at the shop. Besides, I have plenty of gift cards from birthdays and other holidays to buy clothes."

"Kurt, this is a vacation package."

"No, it's to make up for the money you spent on Dalton for me. It's for a belated honeymoon."

"Honey, we wanted you to go to Dalton. You shouldn't feel like you have to make up for it somehow," Carole cut in.

Kurt shrugged, "It's not even that much. We just paid for a cheap hotel really. It's right by Lake Erie, we figured you could just drive up there. You'd have to pay for your own food and activities yourself, sorry it wasn't more."

"Seriously Mom, just take it. Besides, if you don't I have no idea what I'd get you!" Finn said.

"Don't worry about them spending all their money on it. I pitched in too, remember? Since you didn't let me help pay for Dalton-"

"Because he's not your son!" Burt interrupted.

Blaine shot the man a sharp look, "I figured I could make it up with helping with this present when Kurt asked. Besides, I agree with Finn. What else would we get you?"

Burt sighed and shared a look with Carole, "Okay, fine. _But_, this is in March, that's a while away."

"Yeah, it's during spring break, we figured it would be a good time," Finn explained.

"Oh, now I get it. This isn't totally selfless, you just want the house to yourselves so that you can throw a wild party," Burt rolled his eyes. The teenagers were quick to try and dispel the thoughts from his head.

"Hold on! Look, we're not just leaving our teenage sons alone in a house only to have it wrecked when we come back. I've seen those movies!" Burt stopped the commotion while Carole nodded along.

"But they wouldn't be alone," Blaine cut in, "Spring break is just after Kurt's birthday right? So I'll be coming down then, I could just stay an extra while and look after them," Blaine offered quietly.

"How is that any better than leaving them all by themselves?" Burt asked. Blaine glared in response.

"Come on Dad. Blaine is an adult…okay an adultish kind of person," Kurt corrected when he saw his father's pointed look, ignoring Blaine's affronted expression Kurt continued, "Just take the vacation. We already spent money on it. You might as well enjoy it! We'll be fine on our own! It'll be good for all of us!"

Burt stared for a long while. Carole placed a hand on her husband's arm, "Oh come on Burt. Why don't we take it? The boys already put so much thought it. We might as well enjoy ourselves, and I've always wanted to see Lake Erie."

Burt sighed, "Well then, I guess we're going. Thanks boys!" This time they all did cheer.

The opening of presents continued around the circle with all the family members making exclamations of joy as they opened their gift. Kurt swore up and down that he heard Finn shriek when he opened the new Black Ops video game from Blaine. When Blaine opened his present from Kurt to find records of Roxy music, the angel made sure to give the teenager a big wet kiss on the cheek. Kurt made a show of wiping his face and grimacing and the man behind him chuckled as he whispered a husky thanks into his ear.

Finally the circle came around to Kurt, just in time for him to unwrap his final present from Blaine. The man in question handed the teenager an envelope.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Blaine, are you giving me an all-expense paid trip to an exotic destination? Because while I burn easily, I wouldn't say no to Hawaii."

Blaine laughed, "I'll remember that for the honeymoon, Sweetheart," Blaine winked, "Now, just open it, okay?" Kurt shrugged but did as the angel said and gasped and squealed at the sight of the contents. Forgetting about the present, Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around the man. The movement shook Blaine a bit, but he easily kept his position as he staggered back a bit while holding onto Kurt.

Finn picked up what was inside the tickets and let out a low whistle, "Dude, you got him Lady Gaga tickets?"

"Yeah, she's having a concert in Columbus in March. I figured Kurt could take some of his glee club friends," Blaine replied in a strained voice as he felt Kurt breathy 'thank you's in his ear…it was rather distracting, "Besides she owed me a favour anyways."

Kurt jumped back and stared wide-eyed at the man in front (or rather underneath?) him:

"_The _Lady Gaga owes you a favour?" he demanded.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Well obviously not anymore! She gave me the tickets, come on Kurt, try and keep up!"

"Wait, dude…you just talked to Lady Gaga? You're friends with Lady Gaga? Who are you?" Finn asked bewildered and just a bit suspicious. What if Blaine was a spy for the British agency or something? They totally still had those.

"Well I mean…I guess?...I mean I have her as a contact on my phone-"

"You have Lady Gaga's number on your phone?!" Kurt nearly screeched at Blaine with narrowed eyes.

"I – yes?" Blaine answered weakly, Kurt was starting to scare him now, "I mean I have Katy Perry's number too, so I don't understand what the big-ahh!"

Blaine's yell cut off his normal rambling as Kurt pushed him over onto the ground so that the teenager had the advantage on top of him.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine demanded as Kurt's hands started wandering with determination all over his body. Blaine wriggled underneath Kurt's weight as he tried to move out of the boy's reach.

"You have my idol's phone number and you never gave it to me?" Kurt asked in return as he continued the search for Blaine's phone. It had to be somewhere on him.

"I thought Patti LuPone was your idol?" Blaine replied as he tried to grab Kurt's wrist. Now it was just starting to tickle.

"Broadway idol, Blaine! Lady Gaga is a different type of idol! Focus!"

"It's kind of hard to do with you assaulting me like this!" Blaine shot back. He took the short chance he had when Kurt stilled in surprise to grab the teenager's wrists and flipped them over so that he was straddling Kurt.

"Ha!" Blaine triumphantly declared. Kurt glared in response as he tried to free his wrists from Blaine's hold. Honestly, he just wanted to talk to Lady Gaga…

"Uh…do you guys want the room or something?" Finn asked hesitantly. This was super weird…especially this early in the morning…

Kurt and Blaine looked up from their position to see three pairs of eyes on them. Taking in their current situation, Blaine quickly jumped off in embarrassment and rolled to the side of Kurt. Neither of them looked at each other.

"Right then…sorry," Blaine apologized as his cheeks heated up, "So, who wants gingerbread cookies? I'll go get some!" The man sprang up and headed to the kitchen while Kurt stayed silent on the floor contemplating what had just happened.

"I'll go help him out," Finn said as he got up. He wanted to have a few words with this so-called angel.

* * *

"Hey man, need some help with those?" Finn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Blaine looked up from putting cookies onto the tray, "No, I'm fine. Uh, you can get eggnog from the fridge I guess. Kurt loves that stuff."

"So…you know Kurt pretty well, huh?"

Blaine chuckled softly to himself, smiling, he replied, "Well I should hope so. I've known him for almost a decade now…about half his life."

"Wow…that's a really long time," Finn responded in agreement as he pulled out some glasses. Blaine hummed in agreement as he went on bustling around the kitchen. Finn waited a few more seconds before he asked the real question he had:

"So how long have you been in love with him?"

Blaine dropped the spatula he was holding, "I – what?" the man didn't even try and cover his confusion with politeness.

"Well, I mean you've been flirting with him nonstop and-"

"No – I – Finn – just stop, okay?" Blaine began shaking his head and waving his hand at Finn trying to get the boy to stop talking, "I'm not in love with Kurt."

"But you guys flirt-"

"No we don't…not really," Blaine finished quickly.

"Yes you do. I just don't see why you guys just don't get together? I mean it's so obvious-"

"Nothing is obvious!" Blaine raised his voice. He sighed and collected his thoughts as he ran a hand through his curls, "It's not that simple. Even if I were in love with Kurt – which I'm not! – it's a lot more complicated than that."

"Why? Dude, come on you make him happy! Like seriously if you just-"

"I'm not discussing this with you," Blaine really wanted to get off this subject now. This was about _his _Kurt. Finn had no idea what he was talking about.

"Look, I'm just trying to be a good brother here. I don't want you to hurt him or anything."

Blaine's eyes softened as he observed the boy in front of him, "Okay, and I can respect that. But don't forget that I've known Kurt a lot longer than you have. You don't need to protect him from me."

"Well maybe that's the problem," seeing Blaine's confusion the tall boy continued, "You've been with him for so long that you only see him as a little boy. But I mean, he's growing up and-"

"Oh my God! You're seriously not getting this! I'm not in love with Kurt. Listen, Kurt is quite possibly the most amazing person I have met, and yes I love him," how could he not? Seeing Finn's eyes widen with excitement Blaine quickly explained, "But that doesn't mean I'm _in _love with him. I – he deserves the best. And when he meets that person you can be sure that I will be right there cheering him on.'

"But you propose to him and stuff…dude, normal friends don't do that!" Seriously, Finn thinks he'd run away if Puck ever tried to pull that on him.

Blaine let out a small laugh, "I know that, so does Kurt. But it makes him smile, so why not?"

"But-"

"No Finn. No 'but's about it. I'm not in love with Kurt and Kurt's not in love with me. We are just friends, okay? End of discussion!" With one final look Blaine whirled around and stalked out of the kitchen with the tray of cookies leaving Finn alone with the glasses of eggnog.

Just then Kurt walked in glaring, "I was coming to check what was taking so long, but then I saw Blaine walking out mad. Finn Hudson what did you say to him?!" Kurt grilled his brother.

_Oh shit_, Finn was screwed.

* * *

"Home sweet home and we have just one more tradition left!" Blaine exclaimed as he entered the Hummel house.

"Dude, we've been out all day and it's like ten at night, what other tradition is there?" Finn asked tiredly as he followed inside. Seriously, they went out to carol and see _The Nutcracker_, Finn was tired!

"It's a tradition for me and Kurt. Every Christmas after Burt goes off to bed we watch a rom com or Disney movie, usually with hot chocolate. You're welcome to join us if you want?" the man extended an olive branch to smooth things over after their spat earlier in the morning.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna call Puck. Night." With a smile and a yawn Finn made his way to the basement. The parents did the same and soon only Kurt and Blaine were left. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into his arms.

"So, how about you go pick a movie and I'll go make the hot chocolate?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled and agreed and the two went off to get things set up. Twenty minutes later, there were two cups of hot chocolate on the table, _Beauty and the Beast _menu playing on the television and a blanket on the couch waiting for the two to curl up.

"Oh yay! You picked _Beauty and the Beast_, that's my favourite!" Blaine cheered when he saw the screen as he settled onto the couch, propping his feet up across the cushions.

"I know, that's why I put it on."

"I always related to Belle. You know, small town mindset, wanting to get out and see the world."

"Did you meet your Prince Charming on the way?" Kurt teased.

"No, not yet I'm afraid." There was silence for a few moments before Kurt looked up at Blaine from fiddling with his hands. Blaine just stared back waiting for the teenager to speak; he had been uncharacteristically quiet so that meant something was definitely on his mind.

"So, I talked to Finn about the argument you two had," Kurt started.

"Not an argument. Finn just didn't know what he was talking about," Blaine responded tersely.

"He usually doesn't," Kurt acquiesced, "But, I just wanted to let you know that I set him straight. You know, that we're not boyfriends or anything."

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

Kurt bit his lip before he continued with what had been on his mind, "But would it be so bad? If Finn or anyone else thought we were boyfriends?"

Blaine sighed, "No, it wouldn't be…I don't care what people think of us, I just don't want Finn or anyone else to get the wrong idea about us."

"That might have been easier if you didn't flirt or propose to me all the time," Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, probably…But like I said before, it makes you smile, so why not? I enjoy making you happy, let me have that, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt agreed.

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, of course, we're always good Angel."

"Good," Blaine smiled, "Now, are you going to stand all day over there or come and take a seat?" Blaine asked as he tugged on Kurt's arm to pull him towards the sofa.

"Blaine, there's no room. I can sit on the chair or something," Kurt complained.

"Oh shut up. Since when do you have a problem with sitting in my lap? You didn't have a problem this morning when you straddled me to wake me up," Blaine grinned as he tried to pull Kurt closer. Kurt's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he tried to pull his arm away. He wasn't strong enough. Blaine gave a sharp tug and Kurt collapsed on top of the man. As the teenager tried to escape from the hold, Blaine simply tightened his grasp around Kurt's waist as he spoke.

"I never said I didn't like it," Blaine said in a velvety voice. Kurt stopped squirming and looked into Blaine's eyes and only found honesty in them.

"Are you sure because I can-"

"I'm perfectly sure. I know I can be a jerk sometimes and I might have crossed a line, but you have to tell me…not just pull away, okay? I love having you around me, so you don't have to leave. Not unless you want to that is," Blaine stared back with his puppy eyes.

Kurt bit his lip as he pretended to contemplate, then he smiled and shook his head. Leaning his head down, Kurt kissed the man at the base of his throat, careful to cover his blush as he did so. Kurt felt Blaine gasp and tense underneath him as he dragged his lips up ever so lightly against the side of Blaine's throat and then his face.

He whispered in the man's ear, "No, I'm fine just where I am." With that Kurt turned around so that his back was against Blaine's front and focused his attention on the movie. If Blaine wanted to be a flirting tease, then Kurt could play that way too. Blaine was in shock to do anything at first. Eventually he shook it off and relaxed underneath Kurt's weight as they watched the movie.

Ten minutes later, Kurt noticed something was making his seating rather uncomfortable. There was something digging into his butt, and Kurt couldn't concentrate on the movie with it there. Trying to find a more comfortable position, Kurt started to wriggle around in Blaine's lap.

"_Kurt!_" Blaine hissed as his fingers dug into Kurt's side to keep the teenager still, "Would you quit that? It's hard to…concentrate on the movie with you squirming around like that!" Blaine whispered, hoping that Kurt would stop already.

"Blaine!" Kurt mocked, "I can't concentrate on the movie either! There's something in hard pressed against me!"

Blaine's eyes widened, "Well, what do you expect, with you moving around like that?" Blaine asked innocently, a small smile playing on his face.

Kurt's eyes grew two sizes as he slapped Blaine on the arm repeatedly and ignored Blaine's cries of pain, "Blaine!"

"Ow! Oh come on Kurt! You walked into that one all on your own," Blaine replied as he rubbed his arm in the offended area.

"I'm serious! What do you have in there? Keys or something?" Without waiting for an answer Kurt tried to reach into the man's pockets to find the offending object, only to have his hands smacked by Blaine.

"What did I say about the molesting?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt blushed as he whined again. Blaine rolled his eyes, "Okay, hold on a second…left pocket right? Scoot forward a second? Okay…yeah I got it you can come back now." Kurt did as he was told and gawked as Blaine pulled out a ring box from his pocket.

"Oh Gaga, you weren't kidding when you said you took that thing everywhere. Honestly Blaine, it's a bunch of gum wrappers-"

"It's not the gum wrapper ring…It is a ring…and it is for you," Blaine said quietly as he took in Kurt's reaction.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the angel, "Blaine, I swear if that is a real engagement ring-"

"No, no Kurt stop! Stop. It's not an engagement ring either. It's your Christmas present, well the second part of it. I just didn't want to open it around your family. Especially after the whole Finn fiasco. I guess now is as good a time as any…just open it, okay?" Blaine handed the box to a very hesitant Kurt.

Kurt opened the box and found a silver ring inside, it was plain except on the inside was the engraving '_Angel'._

"Blaine…I don't understand," Kurt said quietly.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

"I – but why? And what are you promising?"

Blaine gazed at Kurt's profile as he answered, "You constantly seem to think that you're not important in my life…or that you're a bother. This is a reminder that you belong in my life. That you matter to me, that you're important – more than you will probably ever know! It's a promise that no matter what I'm doing, I'll pick up the phone and talk to you, try and make you smile, bake you cookies and just…be there for you. Because you made me your angel, and that's a promise I plan on keeping forev – for a long time. I mean, I've been doing an okay job so far I think, this is just kind of a memoir – or solid proof of that promise I guess."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt broke the thick silence between them.

"You could say that you love it, and that you'll cherish it forever? And that you love me?" Blaine tried with a smile.

"Blaine…you can't just…honestly, Finn makes comments like that, and you don't understand why…and then you do something like this…normal friends don't do this," Kurt weakly admonished as he gave a small wet laugh.

"Well, I'd like to think we're a bit closer than _just _friends. So what do you say?"

"I love it, I'll cherish it forever and I love you," Kurt said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Oh, I made you cry!"

"The good kind. These are happy tears, I swear."

"I hope so," Blaine said as he placed the ring onto Kurt's finger, setting the box on the table. Blaine kissed both of Kurt's cheeks, tasting the salty trails the tears had left. The two settled into a comfortable silence as they watched the movie, with Blaine playing with Kurt's ring every once in a while. Eventually Kurt was lulled to sleep by the background noise of the movie, Blaine quietly singing in his ear and the kisses the man placed on his hair. By the time the movie was over, Kurt was completely out. Blaine smiled as he turned off the TV and pulled the blanket over them.

_One night on the couch together won't hurt, _Blaine thought to himself as he nuzzled against Kurt's body, slumber quickly catching up to him.

* * *

"Am I missing something here? What's got him all wound up?" Blaine asked as he entered the kitchen. He seriously needed to stop leaving the house; every time he did it felt like he missed out on something major. Currently he had walked in on Kurt berating Finn for something or another…actually on second thought that probably wasn't a big deal.

"Kurt's just freaking out 'cause we're having a New Directions get together today. We haven't all gotten to hang out with Kurt really since he started at Dalton. It's going to be one huge reunion!" Finn explained excitedly.

Blaine nodded slowly, "Uh huh, so where are Burt and Carole in all of this?"

"Out," Kurt said shortly.

"So…is this 'get-together' like code for 'party'? Because I don't know how I feel about that," Blaine started.

"Oh no way dude, it's going to be awesome, but no partying. Besides, we have you so that's like having a responsible adult! Besides, I already told Puck no booze…wait…maybe I shouldn't be telling you these things," Finn frowned.

"Finn, just go put the chips out already," Kurt ordered. Finn sulked but did as he was told.

"I like Finn a lot actually," Blaine smiled at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he moved towards the angel, "Only because he listens to your every word."

"Because he respects my authority," Blaine corrected as his arms easily wrapped around Kurt.

"Whatever," the teen replied as his hands started playing with the man's curls, "Just so you know, seeing as this is New Directions it probably will get a little crazy. Even without the alcohol, it's kind of our thing."

"I see, well thank you for the warning. Now, should I stay in the basement or just leave the house all together?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned, "Why on Earth would you do either of those things?"

"Umm…because your friends don't really know me? I don't want to impose or anything-"

"Blaine shut up," Kurt would have looked mad except for the fond look in his eyes, "I thought I explained this to you already? You're my bestest, best friend! I want you to meet them. If I'm not a bother in your life, then you have to realize you're not a bother in mine either."

Blaine smiled at the indirect mention of the promise a couple of days ago, "Hey, wait a second, where's the ring?" the man pouted.

Kurt sighed and pulled on a chain around his neck, at the end of it was the promise ring, "I'd wear it, but with the glee club visiting today…well let's just say it would be like having a dozen Finns asking inappropriate questions."

"Of course, so you really want me to meet them?"

"Yes I really want you to meet them you idiot!" Kurt smiled and squeezed the man's shoulders. He really was kind of short, in an adorable kind of way though.

"By the way, I apologize in advance for any traumatic experiences you may go through when they come. I apologize gravely," Kurt said with a very serious face. He gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek and left in the direction Finn had gone in, leaving an utterly confused angel in the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked aloud in the silence.

_They were a bunch of teenagers, surely they couldn't be that bad! Kurt was just overreacting, _Blaine reassured himself. Famous last words.

* * *

It was much worse than Blaine imagined.

At first everything was fine. There was an awkward silence until Finn dragged the guys over to play the new Black Ops game and then the girls surrounded Kurt, trying to get information about Dalton and filling him in on the old gossip.

Blaine wondered if he should say something to the boys about how Kurt rocked at video games too and that _Blaine _is the one that bought that video game thank you very much, or tell the girls all about the history of Dalton.

But he didn't do any of that. Instead, Blaine stayed pinned to Kurt's side, an arm loosely wrapped around the boy's waist so that he didn't stray too far and leave Blaine all alone with the scary teenagers. He kept quiet and put a smile on his face, for Kurt's sake if nothing else.

Eventually he got thirsty and whispered in Kurt's ear to let him know, before making his way to the kitchen. He hoped there were still some juice boxes. That's when it all went to hell.

"I'm on to you!" Blaine turned around at the high pitched voice and came face to face with a short brunette.

"Hi…Rachel, right?" Blaine asked with a hesitant smile.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I suggest you remember that name. One day it will be burning bright on Broadway!"

"Well, good for you, now if you'll excuse me, I should probably…" Blaine trailed off gesturing to the door.

"Not so fast! I wasn't finished! I know what you're doing with Kurt, I looked you up!"

"I – I'm sorry, what am I doing with Kurt?" Blaine was extremely confused, and his head hurt.

"You're a music producer, a soon to be huge music producer from the sounds of it."

"Thank you?"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm not finished. Anyways, as I was saying: you're a soon to be huge music producer and Kurt's destined for greatness as much as I am. That being said, I think it's rather clear that you're just using him!"

"How exactly am I using him?" honestly this girl was making less and less sense as time went on.

"Oh please, you're going to use Kurt as your huge star and then use his success to climb the business ladder yourself."

"Um, I already own my own music company so I don't think-"

"And then you're going to leave him out to dry. And in the meantime, you're just seducing Kurt just to get his talent!" Rachel screeched, cutting him off.

"Seducing?" Blaine asked obliviously.

"Listen, I know Kurt is a fantastic singer, he is going to be amazing one day. But I for one will not stand for you hurting him! I know I may not have been the best friend I could have been before, but I'm trying now and I won't let you-"

"Oh God, I thought I heard your annoying voice. Honestly Hobbit, what are you doing to poor curlytop over there?" Blaine and Rachel looked up and saw a sultry Latina standing in the doorway smirking at them. 'Curlytop?' Blaine mouthed to himself.

"Santana stay out of this, you have no place in-"

"And I doubt you do either. Why don't you just walk your little Catholic school girl butt out of here and let me handle Curlyfry?"

_Seriously, where did they get these nicknames? _Blaine thought to himself.

"Santana, I have it under control-"

"You have nothing under control and you're annoying him! Honestly I'm surprised he's managed to stay standing while you're talking. I usually fall asleep as soon as you open your mouth and go on one of your long spiels. Now why don't you leave before I call Kurt over and let him know you were bothering his boyfriend? If some guy wants to play Kurt's sugar daddy I say we let him. Especially if Auntie Snix gets a new car out of it," Santana winked at Blaine's wide-eyed face. Seeing that Rachel was still there, Santana sighed, "Okay seriously? Leave now. Before I go Lima Heights on you!" This time the girl let out a small squeak of fright before leaving the premises.

"You okay there Black Sheep?" the Latina whirled on Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think. Thanks I guess. Should my head be hurting as much as it is?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry that's perfectly normal around Loud-Mouth Berry," Santana assured.

"Right, well thanks," Blaine made to move towards the door again.

"Hey, wait hold up a minute. Who said this interrogation was over?"

"I – what's the point of interrogating me exactly?"

Santana's posture stiffened, "Look, everybody feels bad that we couldn't really do anything to stop Karofsky from basically driving Kurt out of McKinley. I'm guessing you know about that part?" Blaine nodded and Santana continued, "So now we're making up for it."

"By making sure _I'm _not the bad guy?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Well it's not like we know anything about you! Like the harpy said, for all we know you could just be using Kurt or something."

"Except I'm not."

"Well we don't know that. We're just trying to look out for him and protect Kurt, alright?"

"Right, well as I've told Finn and Mercedes, you don't have to protect Kurt from me. Okay?"

Blaine didn't wait for a response and just walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey! What took you so long? I was getting worried. Wait, where's your drink?" Kurt asked as Blaine settled down beside him. Blaine shrugged and threw an arm around the tall brunette.

"I must have forgotten it."

"You forgot your drink?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yes, things came up."

"Right," Kurt turned away about to talk to Tina again but was cut off by Santana sauntering into the room.

"Alright! Stop your gossiping and listen up everybody!" Santana got everyone's attention, "It has come to my attention that we know nothing about Kurt's new boytoy _Blaine. _So I say, we find out."

Blaine didn't miss the evil gleam in the girl's eye.

"I'm game, have to find out if this guy is treating my boy right, after all," Puck looked up from his game.

"Wait…what's happening?" Blaine asked.

"Well, as you said, how do we protect Kurt from you if we don't even know you?" Santana smirked.

"Blaine is harmless-" Kurt tried to interject

"That's not what I meant-" Blaine pleaded.

"You know he's really not that bad. I mean he got me Black Ops for a Christmas present so-"

"Quiet! Since we don't know him. We're going to find out about him, New Directions interrogation style," Santana finished, effectively cutting all of them off.

Blaine swore the teenagers were advancing on him with hungry looks in their eyes. Oh God he was going to die! Blaine gripped Kurt's arm for help, Kurt simply patted the man's arm in support.

Then the questions shot out of nowhere.

"What's your full name?"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Where do you live?"

"What are your intentions with Kurt?"

"Thoughts on Global Warming?"

"Are you even gay?"

"Has anybody ever told you, you kind of look like Harry Potter?" Sam blurted.

"How old are you really?"

"When are you and Kurt getting married?"

"Was it an arranged marriage?" Tina asked.

"Are you both moving to New York together after the wedding?"

"Tennant or Smith?" Mike yelled from the back.

"True or false: you're secretly a spy for British Intelligence?" Kurt glared at Finn for that one.

"If you're an angel, where are your wings?" that one was clearly Brittney.

"How long have you and Kurt been together for?"

"Are you an only child?"

"Any known allergies?"

"Seriously though, what is up with all the flirting between you and Kurt? I mean it's obvious you guys want to bang each other!"

"Wait, so are you and Kurt into like bondage kink? Because dude, I've seen some of the clothes Hummel wears…wait who's the dom and who's the sub? I could totally see Kurt with a whip…" Blaine stared flabbergasted at Kurt as that question left Puck's mouth.

"Are you a top or bottom?" Santana yelled.

"Who tops in the relationship?" Puck tacked on.

"Oh my God! Would all of you shut up already?" Kurt glared the glee club down, "Honestly, I think you just traumatized poor Blaine. Who gave you the right to-"

"Kurt, come on, we're just trying to look out for you," Mercedes soothed. The rest of the glee club looked at least somewhat ashamed of themselves.

"Well you're doing a terrible job of it! So stop! Please! I don't need you to protect me from Blaine! I've told you that before!"

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm trying to calm the boy, "I don't mind."

Looking up, Blaine took a deep breath and started to answer:

"Blaine Devon Anderson. I'm a music producer in New York. Uhh global warming is bad. Yes I am very, very much gay. No offence to Smith but I prefer Tennant. Umm…nobody's ever told me I look like Harry Potter but thank you! I'm almost 29 and I'm not a spy. Honestly Finn I've been living here for the past couple of weeks! I'm not actually an angel, that's just a nickname from Kurt. Um no known allergies and I have an older brother. My sex life is none of your business whatsoever. And to all the other questions, Kurt and I are not actually together so…I think that's all of them."

The glee club looked slightly impressed as they took in Blaine. Kurt had a smug look on his face too. His angel handled all his crazy friends easily.

"Alright, I suppose you seem like a decent guy," Santana granted.

"Hold up! I'm not finished just yet. Just because he's a decent guy doesn't mean he deserves Kurt," Mercedes argued and Tina fervently nodded behind her.

"Wait, didn't I just explain we're not dating?" Blaine asked aloud, turning to Kurt for advice.

"How do we know you really know Kurt?" Mercedes continued, completely ignoring the man.

"He knows you better than any of you do," Kurt cut in. His friends were insane.

"Well let's find out!" Tina shouted.

"Wait! If we're going to do this, can I at least have time to answer after every question?" Blaine asked.

"I suppose we could allow that," the girls agreed.

Then the second round of questioning began as the New Directions asked Blaine questions about Kurt.

"Favourite food?"

"That's easy: sweet peas."

"Favourite colour?"

"Doesn't have one. He likes whatever matches his outfit for the day."

The questions continued in that fashion as they went around the circle of teenagers. Kurt would let them know if Blaine was correct (which he always was) and would squeeze Blaine's hand every time he got something right. Honestly though, Kurt never realized how much Blaine had picked up on. He even answered the questions they had never really talked about.

"First kiss?"

Kurt's hand froze in Blaine's and his eyes grew just a bit. Blaine squeezed his hand this time and rubbed circles on it.

"Trick question. Kurt hasn't had his first kiss, but when he does, it will be magical," Blaine answered coolly, but focused the last part on Kurt.

"That's – that's right," Kurt stuttered, clearing his throat, "Right, moving on. Quinn's next."

* * *

"Hey, you going to bed already?" Blaine turned around and came face to face with Kurt who was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired after today."

Kurt nodded in understanding; his friends could be a bit much.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Blaine replied as he moved his arms on either side of Kurt; trapping the teenager against the wall.

"Well they can be a little much. I did try and warn you," Kurt defended himself as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Yes you did, and I survived. No scratches or harm done."

"Yes well thank you anyways. And thank you, for not telling them about the Karofsky kiss and all."

Blaine's eyes softened, "You know I would never. That's your story to tell, not mine. Besides, what I said was true. Kurt, that doesn't have to count as your first kiss if you don't want it to, I mean it, your first kiss will be magical because you'll choose it."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly, his hands beginning to wander about Blaine's body again.

"Like I said: no problem. I just wish your friends didn't see me as a threat to you."

"They don't, not anymore anyways. I think even Mercedes was impressed by you. That's good."

"Well good." Silence followed for a few moments as they both took in the other's presence.

"You should – you should go to bed," Blaine said quietly.

"Should I?" Kurt whispered brushing his nose against Blaine's. _So close._

"Yes," Blaine's voice was barely audible, "Go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning," Blaine whispered into his ear.

"Good night," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and stepped back, observing Kurt's serene expression, his closed eyes. Blaine felt a thrill run through his back as he remembered that _he _did that to Kurt.

The teenager's eyes opened as he felt the stark cold against his skin from when Blaine had stepped away. He blinked.

"Good night Angel."

* * *

"Finn don't touch that! It's for Blaine!" Kurt yelled as he saw Finn scouring through the fridge.

"Dude, come on…it's almost New Year's and I'm hungry!" Finn whined. He couldn't stay up this late without food.

"Well too bad, that cupcake is Blaine's, so find something else to eat. It's his birthday on New Year's, wait where is Blaine? I want to wish him a happy birthday," Kurt pouted.

"Don't know, I think he went down to the basement. I think his brother called? He said he needed some quiet. You better hurry though, it's midnight in like ten minutes!"

Kurt swore under his breath and grabbed a candle and lit it up before sticking it on the cupcake and travelling downstairs.

"No Coop, don't worry about it…no I'm fine I swear…Yeah everything's great…No! Don't feel bad! I understand."

Kurt listened as Blaine's voice carried up the stairs. He stopped on the bottom step, worried that he had interrupted something private and was about to head back up when Blaine turned around and saw him.

Immediately the man broke out in a grin when he saw Kurt with the cupcake and crooked a finger motioning for Kurt to join him. Kurt did as he was told and sat on the bed waiting for Blaine to join him.

"Hey, no listen Coop? I think I have to go…well just say it now!...no it's just Kurt…no…I don't care…Cooper!...Ok, I promise…yes I swear…we'll see, never if I have it my way…too bad…ok bye Coop…thanks again…love you too."

Blaine sighed as he hung up the phone before joining Kurt on the bed.

"Sorry about that, my brother always likes to be the first to wish me a happy birthday."

"I remember."

"What's that you got there?"

"Another tradition," Kurt smiled.

"Red velvet?"

"Like I would make you anything else!" Kurt put on a good show of acting affronted.

"God, I love you!"

Kurt giggled, trying to keep the butterflies at bay.

"How come it's a cupcake this year?" Blaine asked.

"Because Finn lives with us now and I'd rather have him demolish a dozen cupcakes and leave one for you then destroy half of a birthday cake."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"One minute left, want me to sing to you?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and listened as Kurt's soft voice filled the air around them. As he finished Kurt whispered, "Make a wish."

Above them they could hear the count down.

_5…4…3…2…1_

_Happy New Year_

The candle went out.

"Happy Birthday," Kurt kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the stillness in the atmosphere.

"Thank you," Blaine murmured back.

Kurt took the candle out of the cupcake and held it out for Blaine. The older man stared and then took a bite of it as Kurt was still holding it. The teenager tried not to get too distracted as he watched Blaine lick the icing from his lips.

"It's really good."

"Of course it is, I made it didn't I?"

Blaine chuckled quietly as Kurt placed the cupcake on the bed, licking his fingers as he did so. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, feeling the slight stubble underneath.

"You're 29…only one more year until you're officially old," he teased.

"Mmm…yeah, I guess so. I should probably live it up as much as I can now, huh?" Blaine replied just as quietly. Kurt hummed in response as he moved his face even closer, touching their foreheads together. Blaine's hands began to fidget with the bottom of Kurt's shirt. _So close._

"Kurt…" Blaine started, not really sure where he was going with this.

"Blaine I…" _think I'm in love with you._

The words never got said.

Blaine's cellphone began to vibrate violently on the bed and the two sprang apart. The intimate atmosphere ruined.

"I – that's probably Wes…wishing me a happy birthday and everything. The calls usually start around midnight," Blaine explained, somewhat embarrassedly.

"Right, of course that makes sense. You should get that."

"Right, I will."

Kurt nodded stiffly and stood up and made for the stairs.

"Thank you! For the cupcake…and everything," Blaine's voice stopped him.

"Oh right. No problem, it's tradition. Happy Birthday, again."

"Thank you…again. Happy New Year by the way."

"You too…I should go and wish the family," Kurt gestured up the stairs.

"Right, you go do that, and tell them the same from me. I'll probably be answering calls for a while."

"Sure, no problem. I'll go do that then. And you answer your phone. Right, okay…bye now." Kurt turned and headed up the stairs before he could make an even bigger fool of himself.

Blaine stayed seated on the bed fiddling with his cellphone, trying to understand why everything felt so awkward. And also why there was a heavy weight settling in his stomach and a feeling of loneliness that he just couldn't seem to shake.

* * *

**Huh…I just realized that was kind of a depressing note to end on…oh well!**

**Credit:**

**Allirefuseandtheeichuse: asked for invasive questions from Santana, so I had the 'top or bottom' question**

**SKR3939: gave me the ring idea. Thank you so much for that! I hope you enjoyed that scene!**

**Anon 'J': wanted Santana should go all Lima heights on Rachel who's convinced Blaine is using Kurt…she didn't really go Lima Heights…sorry about that…**

**Andtheywillallagree: wanted a confrontation scene between Finn and Blaine…that didn't really go as planned…sorry if it wasn't good, currently Blaine doesn't even know he's in denial since he honestly thinks he and Kurt are just friends so that scene was a little weird…**

**Sofia Michelle: gave me the question "what Blaine does for a living?" and "if Kurt and Blaine are planning to going to NY?" sorry I didn't have flirting Klaine around ND…but they were still their usual oblivious selves…**

**Other reviews that I want to answer:**

**Anon 'Hi': I'm planning on having some NY Blaine in the next chapter…also do you want to pick another name like **_**Hilary **_**or something? I just feel kind of awkward calling you 'Hi'…you don't have to obviously…just a thought…sorry for annoying you…**

**Lasaraleen: Just one question…what kind of drunk would Kurt be? (anyone can answer!)**

**Others: Jealous Kurt and Blaine will eventually happen…I promise!**

**Poll:**

**What kind of drunk would Kurt be?**

**WHAT DOES BLAINE GET KURT FOR A BIRTHDAY PRESENT? (I suck at giving gifts…help me out!)**

**Do you want to see anything else?**

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Also…I'm super, super, crazy excited for the next chapter! It has the one scene that I was waiting for since the very beginning…we're finally getting to the part that I want…**

**I'll give you some hints: there will be Cooper Anderson and the episodes **_**Silly Love Songs, Blame in on the Alcohol **_**and**_** Sexy…**_**I'm excited. If you think Blaine is flirty now…**

**Anyways…I hope I see you guys soon! Please review if you enjoyed (I'm trying to make a goal of 100 reviews by the time I finish 10 chapters *wink*)**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and it's only been about a week! Honestly this would have been out sooner, but I kept getting distracted by **_**Doctor Who.**_

**Anyways thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, it makes me so happy to see that people are enjoying this fic!**

**Thanks to **_**allirefuseandtheeichuse, mdemp92, LivingThroughFables, Lasaraleen, kiaraevans9, Sofia Michelle, Courageous Fucking Unicorns **_**and anons **_**J, chanler, Hi.**_

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter, it was one of my favourites to write, but it's also the one I'm most worried about…so I'm super nervous!**

**Anyways, don't own anything, credit and poll at bottom.**

* * *

"Ok, seriously, you need to get laid."

Blaine looked up abruptly and came face to face with his assistant Amy.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm serious boss! You need to get laid!"

"I – I just asked how the Angela's EP is going…how did you even get to this topic?"

The small pixie-like girl crossed her arms, sighed and looked at Blaine as though he were a child, "The EP is fine boss. Now can we get to more pressing matters? Like your lack of a sex life?"

"I – no! What?" Blaine blushed heatedly. His office was not the time or place for this conversation – not that there would ever be a good time or place!

"Oh come on! You can't possibly expect me to believe that you're actually getting some!"

"When I said 'no', I meant we're not talking about this at all!"

"Why not? I know you tried dating a few times-"

"And it never led to anything!" wait, why was he trying to explain himself to his lunatic assistant?

"Only because you never gave the any of the guys a second chance! Besides, you haven't been on one date since you got back from vacation in Ohio! It's been over a month!"

"I've been busy. Besides, why do I need to date anyways?"

"You don't have to. I just don't want to see you alone and moping all the time."

"Moping? Who's moping?"

"You are! With your stupid puppy-dog sad eyes!"

"Did you just compare me to a dog?"

Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed the papers from Blaine's hands. They were clearly a distraction.

"That's not the point of all of this. My point is: you're alone, and you shouldn't be."

"I'm not alone! I have you, Julie, Wes, Cooper, Michae-"

"Friends can only take you so far. Don't you want someone romantically?"

"I'm fine! Seriously!"

"Unless of course you have some secret boyfriend I don't know about?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because you've been going to Ohio a lot lately."

"To visit Kurt and his family. You know this."

"I'm just saying-"

"No secret boyfriend Amy. Sorry."

"Fine then. In that case you won't have any objections to a date this weekend."

"I have many objections!"

"Oh come on! His name is Robert, he's sweet, into music. Just give him a chance! He could be good for you."

Blaine sighed as he flopped back in his chair and rubbed his temples. He was tired of dating random guys, hoping for 'true love'.

"I don't know Amy…"

"Oh please? It's one date, and besides Valentine's day is coming up…do you really want to be alone?"

"Ok fine! Set it up!" What would one date hurt?"

Amy squealed with excitement and nearly knocked the wind out of Blaine as she jumped onto him to give him a hug.

* * *

Blaine was clearly an amazing guy. He was kind, funny, smart and extremely good looking. It was hard to believe that this nearly thirty year old guy was still single. Robert was clearly in luck!

Robert knew that Blaine was single out of choice. He didn't know the details but Amy said that the man had come out of a bad relationship. Clearly it had soured Blaine's view on all relationships in general.

Still, Robert thought he had a good chance of having something special with Blaine. Until the text came.

The music producer's face lit up with joy in a way Robert had never seen. Blaine hadn't been that happy at all during the date. He watched as Blaine typed something back and then pocketed the phone.

"Who was that?" Robert asked curiously.

"Oh that? It was no one really," Robert gave him a look. It had to be someone. Blaine let out a happy little sigh, "That was Kurt. He's my best friend," Blaine answered cautiously, clearly worried about his date's reaction.

It was fine though, Robert was pretty sure he knew why. Amy said Blaine had gotten out of a long term relationship, maybe it was with this Kurt guy. After all just because it ended badly didn't mean they couldn't be friends again. Maybe Blaine was just scared of Robert's reaction to texting his ex while out for dinner with another guy. Or maybe he shouldn't be in contact with this Kurt at all and he was scared Robert would tell Amy.

Whatever the reason, Robert tried to prove him wrong.

"So…Kurt?" Blaine hummed in question as he took a sip of his drink, "Is he like an ex of yours?" Robert finished asking.

Blaine nearly spat out his drink as he choked. Clearly that had been the wrong question. There were stumbling 'sorry's and 'it's fine's before everything settled between them.

Blaine cleared his throat, "No, no Kurt's not an ex. He's just a friend."

"Oh, well it's just you looked worried but happy at the same time? I guess I was just wondering why," the man indirectly asked.

"Oh well I'm always happy when I get to talk to him…it's just that he's…younger than me, so I don't know how people would take that."

"How much younger?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "He's sixteen."

Robert blinked. _Well then._ He refused to be that douchebag guy, besides Blaine seemed like a nice guy. He didn't want to ruin his chances with him.

"Well he must be something special then."

Blaine's gaze softened and he got a far-away look in his eyes, whether from his date's reaction or from the thoughts of Kurt's weren't clear.

"Yeah, he really is," Blaine replied tenderly.

Robert smiled in return. The acceptance of Kurt unfortunately led to the almost the entire date being spent with Blaine recalling his favourite stories with this kid. Still, Blaine was probably worth it. Seeing as the two of them got along pretty well, they both agreed to a second date the next Saturday. They would miss Valentine's Day together, but it seemed pointless to put that pressure on them after just one date.

So Robert walked out rather content with the knowledge that he had another date with a flawless guy like Blaine again, even if he did have a strange attachment to a teenage kid.

* * *

_Interlude: A series of phone calls and conversations_

"Alex's girlfriend just dumped him. Poor guy. All the Warblers tried to help him serenade her and instead she dumped him. And on Valentine's Day too!"

"Ouch, that's harsh. So what are you going to do?" Blaine asked Kurt over the phone.

"Don't know…right now all the guys are trying to comfort him with popcorn and movies."

"Well that's a nice gesture," Blaine replied thoughtfully.

"I guess…but they're all currently invading my room!"

Blaine laughed, "So where are you now?"

"Common room. All the freshmen are gone on a field trip so it's actually quiet for once."

"Well lucky you."

"Lucky us," Kurt corrected. Blaine hummed in response.

"Anyways, Rachel's dads are going on a romantic getaway this weekend so Puck's convincing her to throw a party. I'll probably bring Alex along as a date."

Something inside Blaine's stomach churned as Kurt mentioned the word 'date'.

"A date?" Blaine asked, his voice breaking a bit.

"I don't see why not. His girlfriend just dumped him; he needs to move on somehow. So, if it makes him feel better, then yes a date."

Blaine hadn't realized Alex was bi. It was possible of course. Blaine tried to ignore the feeling flooding his body – seriously what was that, protectiveness? – and focus on Kurt…who apparently had a date. He was going to give advice, be a good gay mentor. Instead what came out was this:

"I have a date too this weekend." _Idiot! Why did he just say that?_ Blaine waited as the silence stretched after his words.

"A date? Is…is it serious?"

_No _"Maybe," Blaine backtracked, "I mean I don't really know yet. It's only the second date." _Wait, why was he trying to reassure Kurt? Of what?_

"Oh…well good luck then."

Blaine didn't like this. Kurt was quiet, he hated when Kurt was so quiet.

"I – thank you. Good luck on your date too? Just be careful, you know the guy just had a break up and yeah…just don't be a rebound. I don't want you to get hurt."

There, he could give good advice. More silence.

"Blaine…you know Alex is straight, right? It wouldn't really be a date, I'd just be bringing him to the party to make him feel better."

Something unfurled in Blaine and he let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding in, "Oh, well okay then. Yeah, that's great too. Umm, yay?" Why did everything feel so awkward?

Kurt laughed, that was good.

"You're such a dork, Angel."

"You love it," Blaine teased back, a smile playing on his lips.

"I love _you,_" Kurt corrected.

"I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Angel."

* * *

"So I heard you had a date this weekend Mr. Anderson!"

Blaine looked up from his papers to find a petite blonde woman grinning at him.

"Julie! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he came around to give the small woman a hug. He had started a theatre company with her before Wes offered him a position with the record company. He hadn't seen her in a while.

"Well I was in the neighbourhood…and I had some news."

Blaine stared quizzically before noticing her hand. There was an engagement ring.

"Mark proposed?" Blaine yelled in excitement.

"Yes, on Valentine's Day!"

Blaine's smile faltered for a split second as he remembered Caleb's proposal on Valentine's Day, but then he shook himself from the flashback.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Blaine exclaimed as he squeezed her tight.

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd say that. We want you to be the best man. I figure it's only fitting since you were my first actual friend in New York."

"Oh wow! I'm so honoured, but does Mark mind?"

"No, he wants his sister to be the maid of honour, so we figured I could pick the best man."

"Well in that case I absolutely agree!"

"Thought you would. Now, enough about me, how was your date?"

"My da – Oh! It was fine."

"Fine? Just fine? Amy told me about him you know, he sounds like quite the catch."

"He was very gentlemanly," Julie questioned him with her eyes, the man sighed, "And we're going out again this Saturday. We'll see how it goes."

Julie squealed, "Yay! I was really worried there for a while."

"Why is everybody so worried about me? I'm fine without a guy! I'm functioning just fine without a significant other!"

Julie placed a hand on his shoulder tenderly, "We know. We just worry about you. Do you remember when you first came to New York? I do. You wanted to escape the close-mindedness of Ohio. You wanted to find love, Blaine. And now we're almost thirty and I'm the one getting married!"

"And?" Blaine shrugged of her hand, he didn't want her pity, "It's not like there's any law that I have to get married by thirty."

"I didn't say that, I just worry about you. You've closed yourself off from all the discovery and wide-eyed innocence that you had when you first moved here."

"Yeah well, it's not like it ended well."

"Blaine, just because you had one bad experience in a relationship doesn't mean they'll all be bad," Julie said cautiously.

Blaine's head snapped up to her, "I never said that. Now is this conversation over?"

Julie opened her mouth but nothing came out. She knew better than to cross Blaine's stubbornness. She nodded her head.

Blaine visibly relaxed, "Okay then. Congrats again on the engagement. So when does the planning begin?"

And just like always the topic was changed.

* * *

"Dude why aren't you drinking?"

Kurt looked up at his brother, "Don't really feel like it. What about you?"

"I'm the designated driver. You know you can drink if you want to. I'll be driving and I won't even tell Burt!"

Kurt uttered a 'thank you' and watched as Finn was dragged away by Rachel. Why did he come to this train wreck of a party?

"Kurt! Hey Kurt!"

An arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders pulling him into a half hug.

"Hey Alex, having fun?"

"Yeah! Tons of fun! Hey Kurt, why aren't you drinking? Aren't you having fun?"

"I'm fine, my mind's just a little preoccupied right now."

Yes preoccupied on the fact that Blaine had a date tonight.

"Alcohol is awesome! Here try; it'll help you forget everything!"

Kurt stared at the bottle that was handed to him. He really shouldn't, his dad had taught him better. But then again, every time he closed his eyes an image of Blaine kissing some faceless guy filled his mind. It made his heart hurt and his eyes burn.

Without another thought Kurt grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it.

* * *

"'Lo? What time is it? Who's callin'?"

"Blainey! Blaine-Blaine…Angel!"

"Wha'? Kurt? Do you know what time it is?" the New Yorker sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes before lazily turning on the bedside lamp.

"No…why?"

"Kurt, it's one in the morning, Sweetheart. Is something wrong?" Blaine asked his blood turning cold. What if something was wrong with Burt?

"No…I missed you." Blaine could feel the pout.

"Ok…I missed you too?" Blaine was very confused.

From the background Blaine could hear cheering, suddenly everything seemed to click.

"Kurt…are you at a party?"

"Yup…Rachel's train wreck extravaganza! But you know what? The booze is really good."

"Kurt, Honey…are you drunk?"

"No! Not drunk Angel! I'm happy!"

"Kurt, you are drunk," Blaine would have laughed at his innocence if it weren't for the fact that it was in the middle of the night.

"No Blaine…Hey! You're like a prince! You're like Prince Eric! I always liked to be Ariel!"

"So does that make me your Prince Charming?" Blaine cut off the babbling.

"I – no. You had a date. How can you be my prince if you had a date with some stupid guy?"

Blaine almost flinched from the harshness in Kurt's tone, "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"You had a date! You had a date and he probably tried to kiss you and you probably wanted that too but I don't want you to kiss anybody I want-"

"Kurt! You're rambling slow down!"

"You had a date."

"I did."

"Did you bring him home with you?" Kurt's tone sounded heartbroken.

"No."

"Did you kiss him?"

"…Yes," Blaine felt guilty for admitting it, "But it was just a small peck."

"Oh…was it fun?"

"I don't know, I guess?"

"Oh…I wouldn't know. Alex tried to kiss me. So did Rachel and Brittany…and Puck…that was weird."

"What?!" They were trying to take advantage of Kurt while he was drunk?

"Yeah, we were playing 'Spin the Bottle' it was fun, except I had to watch Alex and Rachel make out…yuck!"

"Right," Blaine yawned.

"Why are you yawning? Are you tired?"

"Kurt, it's in the middle of the night, of course I'm tired," Blaine explained as if talking to a child.

"Oh…I'm sorry,"

"It's okay."

Whatever Kurt was about to say got cut off by the background cheering.

"Kurt, what's going on over there?"

"Oh Brittany's dancing on the table with no clothes on…maybe I should try that."

"What? No! Kurt keep your clothes on! And stay off of tables!" Blaine shot up straight.

"But Angel I'm hot and bored. I already danced with Alex but he's straight so it's no fun. Besides you're going back to bed!"

"No! I'll stay up if you want me to! Just keep your clothes on!"

"But I want to have fun! Why did I wear so many layers, why are buttons so hard to undo?"

Kurt's voice sounded further and Blaine could hear shuffling of clothes.

"Kurt! Can you hear me? Don't take off your clothes, please!"

"Blaine, stop yelling at me! It hurts my head! What's wrong with not wearing my clothes? Don't you think I would look nice without them?"

"I'm sure you would but-"

"But you've never seen me naked."

"I – well no, but I can only imagine that-"

"Why are you imagining me naked?"

Blaine's mouth went dry. This conversation was not going well.

"No Kurt I wasn't imag-"

"But you just said you were!"

"It's a figure of speech!" Wait, why was he arguing with a drunk Kurt? He couldn't even win when the teenager was sober!

"Kurt, where's Finn? Could you give it to him please?"

"Fine. Wait can I imagine you naked? Do I need permission for that? Because I already have, I bet you'd look amazing…oh here's Finn."

"Wait Kurt – what?!" Blaine stared shocked at the phone in his hands.

"Oh hey Blaine, what's up man? Please don't tell Burt Kurt's drunk! He'd kill me!"

"Finn! Oh good, you're sober…you are sober, right?"

"Yeah, I'm the designated driver so…"

"Okay good, make sure Kurt doesn't get into any trouble. No stripping, kissing, nothing he'll regret in the morning! Got it?"

"Okay, sure." Blaine could see the tall boy nodding at his commands.

"Okay then, bye. Take care of Kurt!" Blaine said before he hung up.

Flopping back on his bed, Blaine mulled over the conversation.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

"Who the hell is this and what do you want?"

"Well hello to you too Sunshine!"

"Blaine," Kurt groaned at the man's chipper voice.

"Don't tell me you're still hung over. It's two in the afternoon."

"Shut up! I had a lot to drink apparently. Dad's already pissed at me so please don't lecture me too! I'm guessing we're going to have a talk when we cook dinner tonight since I couldn't make brunch with him. My head is killing me and Alex already called me to talk about whether or not he was in love with Rachel Berry especially since he was just dumped by his girlfriend, but at least he's not having a sexuality crisis or someth – wait how did you know about the hang over?"

Blaine laughed, "Are you telling me you don't remember our phone conversation last night?"

Kurt groaned, "Oh God, what did I say?"

"I'm not too sure you want to know."

"That means it was terrible!"

"Oh I'm sure one day you'll look back and laugh about it!"

"Blaine! What did I say?"

"There may have been some talks involving nudity."

"…Never mind, I don't want to know. How was your date?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't think it's going to work out."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Well I'm not, so you shouldn't be."

"Why didn't it work?"

"I guess I'm just not ready for a relationship yet."

"Oh okay…hey Blaine? Can I call you later? I want to go back to bed."

"Sure thing. Talk to you later."

* * *

"Hey Burt, what's up?"

"We need to talk."

"Why do I get the feeling you're mad at me for something?" Blaine asked as he took in Burt's stern tone.

"I have some questions."

"Well ask away."

"Okay fine. Let's start with why the hell are you sleeping with my son?"

"…what?" Blaine's eyes bugged out.

"Sunday morning I walk into my son's room and he's in bed with his Dalton friend, Alan or something? Anyways when I ask him about it later he told me that Alan's straight so it doesn't matter and that he's shared a bed with you before and that didn't matter either. Now please explain why a grown man is sharing a bed with my teenage son."

Blaine paused to think before he answered, "I don't usually."

"You're not off to a good start."

"Look, the first time I shared a bed with him was when you were in the hospital. He was scared and sad and asked me to. So I said yes. I didn't do it often. I did it a few more times after you got out while he was still adjusting." Blaine neglected the part about how they both liked to share the bed.

"Blaine, you're older. You're supposed to know better!"

"I know that! I do, I just…Kurt comes first to me, okay? When it comes to him, everything that's supposed to be right kind of gets screwed over for whatever he wants. I'm sorry. You have to know that I would never do anything! He's a teenager; he's not even eighteen yet! Not that I would even if he were-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it! Just stop the rambling. You'd think I put you on trial for murder or something."

"Sorry."

"Okay, but I still don't approve of it."

"Noted. Anything else?"

There was a long paused before Burt heaved a sigh.

"Yeah, one more thing…Kurt wants me to talk to him about sex and stuff."

Blaine blinked, "Oh…well okay. That's good. You definitely should."

"Blaine I can't…I don't…can't you talk to him about it?"

"No."

"Blaine-"

"Hell no! Burt, I may be some kind of gay mentor, but that's pushing it too far."

"But it would be good for him. You know, if it came from someone like you."

"Like me? You're his father Burt."

"Yeah but-"

"No," Blaine sighed before he explained, "Listen, even if I wanted to, it should come from you. I am awed by your relationship with Kurt, I never had that with my own father. Look, Kurt is the most moral, compassionate person I have ever met. I honestly didn't even think he'd ever ask for 'the talk' from you. I'm amazed that he did, that just proves how strong your relationship is. If the…mechanics of it bother you, just get him some pamphlets or something. But you do have to talk to him about some stuff. Tell him what you told me, that he matters."

"Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"Not to everyone," Blaine answered quietly.

"Did your dad ever talk to you about this stuff?"

"No. I had to learn through experience. I don't want Kurt to go to a bar, have one too many drinks and then have some guy take advantage of him. That's why he needs the talk from you, not me."

"Alright then. Guess I need to go pick up some pamphlets."

* * *

Kurt walked up the stairs following the sounds of the muttered cursing. As he turned into the guest room he found what he was looking for.

"Angel, when did you get here?"

"Kurt, hey! I got here a couple of hours ago."

"You should have called! I would have come home, wait how did you get in? There's no one home."

Kurt had gone earlier that morning to drop his parents off at the airport and Finn had gone to school. After that Kurt had spent the rest of the day out with his Dalton friends since they were all off for two weeks of spring break. The only downside was that McKinley didn't get off until Dalton went back to school.

"It's not a problem. Besides, Burt told me where the spare key was just in case. He trusts me."

"Clearly if he's leaving us alone in your care. Crazy man."

"Rude! Especially after I took a last minute flight just to spend time with you."

Kurt sighed, "Right, sorry. Finns grandmother was supposed to come but she couldn't make it. Besides, after the major party last week, Dad wanted to take the honeymoon when they knew we were too busy to party. Finn will be busy with school; and me with you."

"So they took it two weeks early?"

"It works better this way when you think about it. Now you can spend your vacation while I'm completely on spring break. We didn't realize Dalton and McKinley had different spring breaks when we booked the hotel, we just planned it according to Finn's."

"Yeah, private school is different."

"Exactly, and Dad figured it would be better if you looked after me rather than just Finn. The party kind of sealed the deal though."

"Makes sense," Blaine sighed as he stepped back and knocked into something.

"What are you doing in here?" Kurt asked as he surveyed the mess. There were boxes everywhere and the bed wasn't even ready. After they had moved into the new house they had just stored everything that they didn't want to unpack into the empty rooms. Which included the guest room. Kurt turned his gaze to Blaine. The man looked tired. His shirt was thrown on one of the boxes so all he was wearing was a simple wife-beater and Kurt could see the beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Oh this? I figured since you guys had moved I would finally get my own room. Apparently I was wrong. I think all my attempts of making the place habitable just made it worse."

"I'd have to agree," Kurt deadpanned as he leaned against the doorway. This looked like a nuclear disaster, almost as bad as Finn's room. "Well you're welcome to stay in my room until it's ready," Kurt offered.

Blaine grinned, "Thank you. Now, give me a hug. I haven't seen you in months," he said as he advanced on Kurt.

Kurt threw his hands up to shield himself, "No way! You're all sweaty and gross and – Blaine!"

The man paid no heed and had wrapped his arms around the teenager, pulling Kurt close against his body. Blaine laughed sportingly as he listened to Kurt shriek and hit his chest. He simply turned them around so that Kurt was trapped with his back against the doorway and Blaine crowding his space.

"Jerk!" Kurt feebly smacked him on the chest again. He could smell Blaine from how close he was. He couldn't describe it…it was just so _Blaine_. His eyes followed a bead of sweat rolling down the man's neck. He wondered how Blaine would taste, if he were to just stick his tongue out and follow the salty trail…

"So are you going to show me your room?"

Kurt nearly jumped from Blaine's voice in his ears. He didn't seem to notice Kurt's inner conflict, but he never did anyways.

"I will once you move!" Kurt shot back. Blaine chuckled but stepped back, his arms up in surrender. Kurt huffed and dragged him across the hallway to his own bedroom, throwing his hands up in show.

"Tada! What do you think? It was kind of hard to downsize after living in the basement for so long. But having a roommate and living with Finn helped with the change. My closet just couldn't suffer though, that was one thing I just couldn't compromise on! It's so weird to walk upstairs to go to bed now instead of downstairs. Anyways, I'm not too sure where we'll keep the air mattress, you're going to have to find that by the way. I have no clue where the movers kept that old thing. And – Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

Kurt looked at his angel. Blaine had been turning and taking in the room, but his attention was currently caught on one of Kurt's new posters. It's not like Kurt could blame him, Blaine _was_ gay. And a shirtless Cooper Anderson poster was something that anybody would drool about.

"I – sorry what?"

"Air mattress? You'll have to find it?" Kurt hid a smirk. Oh he was so going to tease Blaine about this later!

"Right, right, I heard you…Kurt, when'd you get that poster?" he asked pointing to Cooper.

"Oh that? Mercedes gave it to me as a house warming present. Nice of her wasn't it?"

"Uh huh, really nice." Blaine continued to stare.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay Blaine. That's enough staring. I know he's hot and all but you don't need to ogle him, sheesh. I want to do that."

"Ogle?! I was not – wait, you think he's hot? Is that your type?" Blaine snapped his head to face Kurt.

"What you don't? Oh come on. He looks good for his age; I mean he's like almost forty? And he's like the most gorgeous man in America, Blaine. Even you can't deny that, I mean he's amazing!"

"I don't even know how to respond to that. You're exaggerating, right? He's not that good looking."

"Yes he is."

Blaine stayed silent for a few seconds. Looking back and forth between the poster and Kurt. Clenching his jaw he turned to Kurt.

"Take it down."

"Excuse me?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, take it down. Now."

"What is your problem? If this is some overprotective thing, then let me remind you that you're not my father!"

"Kurt, I'm not sleeping in here if that thing is still up!"

"What? Oh give me a break Blaine! I refuse to take down my poster just because you seem to be having some issues with me growing up or something? I don't even know what's wrong! I am seventeen years-"

"Sixteen, you turn seventeen next week."

Kurt glared, "Shut up. What problem do you have with it?"

"He's shirtless!"

Kurt stared, "Very good Blaine. I happen to like him that way," Blaine's eyes grew, "Oh please. Tell me you aren't in the least bit attracted to him!"

Blaine spluttered and Kurt continued, "Ha! See you totally are! This isn't about me growing up! This is just about you having a crush and not wanting me to-"

"I'm not attracted to him in the least! I just don't want to sleep in a bed while my half naked older brother is looking down on me!"

Silence followed after the words.

"What?" Kurt asked dumbly.

"Have you seriously not made the connection yet? Cooper _Anderson, _Blaine _Anderson_? And my brother's name is Cooper? Come on."

"But no….Anderson is a common name and….oh my God, Cooper Anderson is your older brother."

Blaine nodded as comprehension dawned on Kurt's face. _Of course his celebrity crush would be related to his actual crush._

"I've been ogling your brother. Half naked. He was my celebrity crush."

"Wait, really? You know he's straight, right? And engaged?"

"Shut up! I know that, a few fantasies never hurt anyone!"

"Fantasies? What fantasies? About him?"

"Well I mean I've had some about you too," Kurt answered distractedly completely missing Blaine's shocked and puzzled face, "But wait, why haven't you told me this before? This is huge news! I mean hotness aside; he's still an amazing actor. I mean he won an Emmy for his show!" Kurt rounded on him.

Blaine sighed, "Maybe because I thought you'd react like this? It's not always fun telling people that my brother's famous. And besides, it never really came up. And also that picture is totally photoshopped."

"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Nobody looks like that! Not even him!"

"Well he's still gorgeous, must be those Anderson genes."

Blaine laughed in response and watched as Kurt got a sly look on his face.

"What?" he asked.

"So what do you look like without a shirt on?" Blaine took a step back as Kurt followed him.

"Kurt…" The teenager grabbed the end of the angel's shirt and tried to pull it up just as Blaine hit the edge of the bed. Blaine tried to slap Kurt's hands away but it didn't work. Somehow in the scuffle Blaine toppled onto the bed with Kurt on top of him, both laughing as Kurt gripped onto Blaine shirt. The man turned them over so that Kurt was on the bed instead of on top of him.

"So are you going to take the poster down now?" Blaine asked once they had calmed down.

"Are you going to take your shirt off for me?"

"No."

"Then no."

"What? Kurt!"

Kurt sat up out of Blaine reach, "What? I want to ogle at least one Anderson! If it's not going to be you, then it can be your brother. Even if he is photoshopped. Now go take a shower, I wasn't kidding when I said you were sweaty and gross."

With that, Kurt turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he walked into his room, "Once again you are in my bed! Blaine!"

"Oh come on Kurt, the guest room's not ready and I hate the air mattress! Your dad said he'd fix the place up when he gets back. Oh by the way, he wants you to call tonight, okay? And Finn when he gets back. I swear it's like that boy doesn't live here anymore!"

"Yeah, sure, fine," Kurt huffed as he stared at the man lazing on his bed, a book in his hands. Then he looked up and saw something missing, "Where's Cooper?"

"Please do not refer to the poster with my brother's name, that's creepy. The _poster_ has been taken down. I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of days with him staring at me…half naked. It's all kinds of wrong!"

"You could sleep better if you slept in the bed with me."

"Yes well, unfortunately you told your dad who does not approve and I'm scared of him. Be happy I'm allowed to sleep in your room at all. Now what's wrong? I feel like you're nitpicking every little thing."

"Nothing's wrong."

Blaine gave him a stern look before putting the book away and walking over to Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "So you know how I was out with some of the Warblers today? Well we ran into Sue Sylvester, my old cheerleading coach, at the Lima Bean. Anyways one thing led to another and all of a sudden the Warblers decided that to win Regionals we have to do something sexy."

"What's wrong with sexy?"

"Blaine!" Kurt glared at the man in front of him, "I can't do sexy! I had to tell my friends to practice without me at some abandoned warehouse with the Crawford girls. I'll just wait until they get this ridiculous idea out of their minds."

"What do you mean you can't do sexy? Is it awkward because you're gay and they're performing for girls? Or is it the sex thing? Because I thought your dad already gave you the sex talk and everything?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Why couldn't you have given me that talk? You're gay, and you've had sex!"

"Right," Blaine blushed, "But, answer me truthfully: would you have been able to look me in the eyes if I had given you 'the talk'?"

Kurt stayed silent for a bit before sighing, "Yeah, I guess not. Still, it was so embarrassing Blaine!" Kurt leaned into Blaine's embrace.

"You think that was bad? Just before I went to high school my brother decided I should be prepared for what could happen since he apparently lost his virginity when he was like sixteen. Anyways, I wasn't even out then, so instead of the 'gay sex talk' I got the normal 'talk'."

"Oh you poor thing," Kurt laughed at Blaine rant as he rested his forehead against Blaine's, "Still, you had Cooper Anderson give you 'the talk', that's totally worth it."

Blaine poked the teenager's side, "Don't start! And it really, really wasn't. I was traumatized Kurt! Stop laughing!"

Eventually though, the two broke were both laughing, holding onto each other as their bodies shook.

"Okay, okay. Enough stalling, why no 'sexy'?" Blaine asked.

Kurt groaned and left Blaine's embrace and walked closer to the bed, "Because I can't do sexy Blaine!"

"What do you mean you can't _do_ sexy? Sexy is easy!"

"Oh that's easy for you to say! You're as sexy as hell! You practically ooze sex all the time and you can get a hundred guys falling all over themselves for you with a snap of your fingers!" Kurt ranted as he gestured to all of Blaine's body.

"Wait, you think I'm sexy?" Blaine smirked.

"Well – I mean, you're attractive and – oh like you didn't know you were sexy already!"

"You think I'm sexy." It was no longer a question.

"Blaine, focus!"

"What do you think is sexy about me?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Kurt covered his face

"_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy. Come on, sugar, let me know,_"Blaine crooned as he stalked towards Kurt.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked as took a step back, hitting the bed.

"_If you really need me, just reach out and touch me. Come on, honey, tell me so, tell me so, baby,_" by this point Blaine had reached Kurt and grabbed him in his hold, tipping them both onto the bed so that Kurt was trapped underneath Blaine.

"Blaine! Get off of me! This isn't funny!" Kurt tried to twist out of his reach.

"Nuh uh! You think I'm sexy. Come on Kurt, what do you think is sexy about me? What do you fantasize about me?" Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear.

"I don't – I don't do that," Kurt answered softly, his body stilling.

Blaine hummed, "That's funny. You said you did. Come on, what's sexy about me? Please Kurt? Please tell me?" Blaine was closer than he ever was before. Kurt couldn't breathe, not because of Blaine's weight but because of the lack of physical distance.

"It's – you just are."

"Are what?" Blaine murmured.

"Sexy." Kurt whispered back. Blaine hummed with happiness. "See, now you just want me to stroke your ego."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and pushed himself up a bit to see all of Kurt's face, "There's an innuendo in that. But I'll spare you because I think I've made you blush enough."

It was true. Kurt was so used to his cheeks being heated around Blaine he didn't even realize when it happened anymore. Then Blaine eyed him and said, "Then again, maybe not."

The man leaned down again to whisper in Kurt's ear, "Want me to tell you what I find sexy about you?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "I'm not-"

"You are," Blaine said it with so much confidence that Kurt almost believed him. But he was not that easily convinced.

"You don't believe me do you? But you are, you are so, so _sexy._" Blaine practically growled the last word at him.

"You have an innocent kind of sexy. Whenever I kiss you or call you a pet name you blush like crazy. Right, Gorgeous?" Blaine kissed his cheeks watching as they turned pink in front of him, "So fucking hot."

"And it's not only that, it's all of you. Your sass, your sarcasm, your confidence, attitude, hell your entire personality – that's the root of your sexiness. And your body! The way you're so lean but are still well defined. You looked amazing in that cheerleading uniform last year." Kurt's breath stilled as Blaine's hands began to wander down his frame. "Your hips, God it's amazing when you dance, especially to _Single Ladies_, don't think I haven't seen that!" Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist as he said so.

Then his hands travelled across his thighs, "And your skinny jeans, they leave nothing to the imagination. God, it's practically sinful, especially what they do to your ass." At this point Blaine's hands had travelled back to grab Kurt's behind and gave it a rough squeeze too.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped. Up until this point Kurt had bit his lip resolutely trying not to react to Blaine's actions. His heart was hammering faster than ever and he was pretty sure his face was permanently red and his jeans were getting tighter by the second and how exactly was he breathing?

Blaine shushed him before turning his attention upwards. His hand moved to the curve of Kurt's neck, his thumb pressing lightly on the pulse point.

"And your neck. But you already knew that. I love your neck, so beautiful. And your skin. I know you hate how easily you sunburn, but I can't help but imagine how beautiful it would look all marked up."

With these words Blaine placed light kisses on Kurt's jaw line before travelling down his neck stopping at his pulse. This time though, when Blaine kissed his neck Kurt felt something wet against it. _Oh God, Blaine was licking his neck. _Kurt moaned out of pleasure as Blaine sucked at the point very lightly. Kurt's hands acted on his own and buried themselves into Blaine's curls, forcing him to come down harder.

Blaine chuckled and moved his lips to Kurt's ear, "You like that?" he whispered, sending a shiver through Kurt's entire body. Kurt was in no state to agree and just whimpered brokenly, biting his lip to stop the sound.

"Don't, I want to hear you. So amazing. Want to know that I did that to you." Blaine let out a soft, throaty sound and _oh._

Blaine lightly licked the shell of Kurt's ear before going back to his neck, kissing him all the way down. Not wanting to leave any marks, Blaine left the spot on his neck and began to kiss everywhere he could find milky white skin. Kurt whimpered as one hand stayed in Blaine's hair and the other was fisting the back of Blaine's shirt, keeping the man flush against his body.

"_Blaine,_" Kurt moaned and before he could stop himself his hips bucked up against Blaine's, begging for more friction. Blaine groaned against the feeling and pushed them back down on the bed.

Unfortunately that movement shook Blaine out of whatever trance he had been in. It was when Kurt had pressed against him that Blaine had realized how painfully hard Kurt was, and how equally hard he was.

_What the hell was he doing?_

He pushed himself up off of Kurt's body to give the teenager room to breathe. Kurt opened his eyes – when did he close them? – and Blaine stared into the unfocused gaze in them. He had done this to Kurt. Cheeks flushed, messy hair, rumpled clothes. It shook Blaine when he realized that he probably looked the same way – thoroughly fucked.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and onto the bed, not wanting to think about all the lines he had just crossed. The silence was deafening between the two of them, before Kurt finally broke it.

"So…you seemed to have had a while to think about all that," Kurt approached as he came out of his haze.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine muttered. _Where had all that come from? _Realizing he had other _problems_ to worry about the man said, "I should go take a shower. So should you, before Finn gets back."

Without a backwards glance – how was he supposed to face Kurt now? – Blaine left the room. Kurt stared after him, holding himself up on his elbows. His mind was spinning with the events that had just happened. Kurt sighed and collapsed onto the bed, feeling strangely loose and relaxed. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaine was having his own moral dilemma in the shower.

He had practically _defiled_ Kurt: innocent, little Kurt! Where did all that come from? Since when did Blaine want to do those things to Kurt? Of course Blaine had noticed Kurt had grown up, the boy was taller than him now! And yes, of course he was gorgeous, any guy would have to be blind not to see that…but still.

He practically had clothed sex with Kurt. Just days after promising Burt he wouldn't do anything with his son, _ever! _And yet here he was.

Maybe his friends were right; maybe he did have to get laid.

That was the only logical reason why Blaine could be thinking of a teenager – more than a decade of age difference – in this way. Kurt was still so young, he had almost ruined him and Kurt didn't even try and stop him. What was wrong with Blaine?

He was nearly thirty, single and just corrupted a teenager. He shouldn't be thinking about how Kurt was sexy – even if he was. He shouldn't be thinking about the sounds Kurt had made when Blaine almost gave him a hickey, or how his body fit perfectly against his or how good it had felt when Kurt was pressed against him, or how pretty his skin would look all marked up proving he was Blaine's, or how perfect those pink lips of his were and how amazing they would feel around his cock…

A moan tore through Blaine throat and he looked down to see his hands wrapped around his cock. Blaine tore his hands off the offending body part and turned the shower to the coldest setting.

There was no way he was jerking himself off to thoughts of his teenage best friend who was just a few walls away.

* * *

"So, since Mom and Burt are getting back tomorrow, is it cool if I go spend the night at Puck's?"

"Sure Finn, just make sure you're back in time to go to the airport with us," Blaine replied across the table.

"Awesome, thanks man. You should look after us all the time!" Finn said as he put his dinner plate into the sink and bid his goodbyes before shutting the front door.

Kurt looked at the empty seat and then at Blaine's fond smile, "Well at least he cleaned up after himself. And don't look so happy. He only wants you to babysit us because you let him do whatever he wants."

Blaine turned his gaze onto Kurt and gave a soft smile. Well that was a first. Blaine had avoided Kurt for days after that awkward _moment _on Wednesday. Not that Kurt was dying for his company either. Kurt silently picked up the plates and finished clearing up the rest of the table.

"So what are you up to, tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked up at him, "Uh nothing really. I figured since Dad and Carole are getting back tomorrow I should just catch up on some sleep."

"Well good, because I have something for you. Come on," Blaine stood up and held out his hand.

Kurt stared wearily, "Blaine, what is it?"

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, his eyes practically shining with hope.

Kurt nodded, "Always," before grabbing the man's hand.

* * *

"So what's in my room?" Kurt asked as Blaine led him into his bedroom, "Did you stash a present for me in here?"

Honestly Kurt was just glad they were interacting again. It shouldn't have been this easy to fall back into their relationship, but like always, it was.

"Not quite."

"Blaine! Please tell me! Please Angel?"

Blaine sighed, "Okay, okay. Why did I ever teach you how to pout? You know how you love my brother? Well, I got him to agree to a Skype call tonight. He should be on in a few minutes."

Kurt's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Kurt squealed with delight, "Oh Blaine! I'm so excited, and surprised. You know, considering you hate the fact that I admire your brother and all."

"I don't hate it," Blaine sighed, "I was just kind of jealous."

"What?"

"Look, all my life I've pretty much been living in Cooper's shadow. It's not exactly a fun place to be. You know he started out as a lawyer? Well at some point he got a case that he refused to take and got fired. After a while he got into modeling and eventually acting. My parents absolutely hate that I went into the entertainment industry as a music producer, but they could care less that Cooper's an actor. He's the 'golden child' that can do no wrong. I mean I love my brother, he's the only one that's ever really been there for me, but it's not always fun to be compared to him. Most gorgeous man in America, right? I don't know, when it comes to you, I guess I just thought that I'd always come first instead of Cooper."

"You do come first," Kurt tentatively placed a hand on Blaine's arm, "Cooper may be the most 'gorgeous man in America' but he's nothing compared to my angel." Blaine smiled at his words.

Then a ringing from the laptop startled them both.

"That would be Cooper, come on."

The two of them settled on the bed with the laptop in front of them as Blaine accepted the call.

"Hey Coop!"

"Blainey! There you are! Now move, you promised I'd get to meet Kurt, where is he?" the older brother answered.

Kurt clutched on Blaine's arm, "Blaine, that's Cooper Anderson! _Cooper Anderson _wants to meet me! Oh wow!"

Cooper laughed, "So I'm taking it he's a fan?"

"Oh huge!" Blaine answered as Kurt went into catatonic shock, "He even has a poster of you from your beach shoot."

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm, "Must you tell your brother I practically ogle him?"

"Okay first, ow! Second, I didn't tell him that, but you just did," Blaine replied rubbing his arm.

"Oh I don't mind! I know I'm good looking, it's in the genes," Cooper beamed.

"I now see how the two of you are related, you both have gigantic egos the size of Jupiter," Kurt deadpanned.

That just caused both the Anderson brothers to laugh.

"Oh Emily is going to love him! You haven't changed a bit Kurt Hummel. Well you've obviously gotten taller – though everyone's taller compared to Blainey – but you've still got the same spunk in you!" Cooper said.

"I – thank you? Wait, when have you seen me before? Blaine, when did he see me?"

The man in question shrugged and leaned in to Kurt to get a good look at his brother, "Yeah Coop, when have you seen Kurt before?"

"Oh baby brother, did you honestly think I'd let you spend almost every Christmas with some random family I knew nothing about? Please. I met the Hummel's way back when, like right after your first Christmas together."

"You did what?" Blaine asked the same time Kurt said, "I already met Cooper Anderson before?"

"Well obviously I wasn't famous then so nobody cared, but hey now you can tell all your friends you've met me! I'll even send an autograph," Cooper winked, "And as for you little brother, don't look so surprised. You've always been naïve and innocent, I had to look out for you. Remember the kitten?"

Blaine groaned and pillowed his head in Kurt's lap as his brother launched into a tirade of Blaine's childhood stories. Kurt listened intently to Cooper's tales and Blaine's outraged explanations and commentaries as he rubbed Blaine's temples and carded the man's hair. He looked so young like this.

Kurt realized somewhere in the middle of all of it, that he wasn't excited to talk to _Cooper Anderson _anymore, but rather _Blaine's brother. _Eventually it was getting late and the two parties had to say goodbye, but not before Cooper made Blaine promise to bring Kurt to his wedding as his plus one.

"One last thing," Cooper said, "Kurt, promise me you'll look after him? Blainers doesn't always do what's good for him, but I get the feeling he'd listen to you. Make sure you give him the kick in the ass he sometimes needs. Take care of him, and don't hurt him."

Kurt listened as the man all but begged him, "I promise."

With that the three of them finished their farewells and Blaine closed the laptop.

"That was fun. I like your brother, and all the stories. Thank you," Kurt said as he squeezed Blaine's hand. He still wasn't sure what the physical boundaries between them were anymore.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. That was my way of apologizing, for what happened a few days ago," Blaine replied avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, does that mean…that you didn't mean any of it? You don't think I'm sexy?"

Blaine looked up and saw an almost childlike Kurt, holding on to the last bit of hope he had, "Of course I meant it," Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, "You are sexy. I meant every bit of that. I should probably add 'Sexy' to the list of petnames I have for you. But I am sorry for how I showed you."

"What do you mean?"

"I crossed a line. A major one that I shouldn't have. I made you feel uncomfortable."

"Not uncomfortable exactly, just extremely confused."

"And for that I am so, so sorry. I should have never done that in the first place. I'm older and I should know better. I know we decided it was okay for us to have this flirty kind of friendship, but I shouldn't have pushed that much. But Kurt, if I do cross a line or ever make you uncomfortable in anyway, you have to tell me. I don't always pick up on these things as you can tell. I'm sorry."

"I am too, for not letting you know earlier. But Blaine, you know that goes for you too, right? You should be allowed to tell me if you're ever uncomfortable with me."

"Highly doubtful that could ever happen, but okay, I will. I'm sorry I took so long to talk to you, I was just processing everything and trying to make up for it."

"Well you did. It looks like we do that a lot. This seemed a lot easier to do before, why is it so hard now?" Kurt asked as he thought of all the times they had avoided each other after one of them had crossed an invisible line.

"Because you grew up," Blaine answered honestly. That's what changed everything.

Kurt hummed in response.

"So, are we good then? Back to normal, still friends?" Blaine asked.

"No." Blaine's expression faltered, "We're best friends Blaine. Always have been always will be."

Kurt wrapped the man into a hug which Blaine affectionately returned. Both felt a certain kind of sadness to it.

Just friends, as always.

* * *

**Yay! All done. I feel like I should have specified that there would only be a drunk phone call, most people wanted Kurt to be all over Blaine while he was drunk or some variation of that. Sorry I couldn't deliver, but I did what I could.**

**Credit:**

**Anon 'Hi': Wanted NY!Blaine scenes and stripperdrunk!Kurt, hope you enjoyed. Also I don't necessarily think you're a girl, it's just that 'Hilary' was the first name I thought of that started with the word 'Hi'.**

**Lasaraleen: Gave me the idea for drunk Kurt! I hope I did it justice.**

**Sofia Michelle: Wanted Kurt to have no filter while he was drunk, thus all the rambling.**

**Anon 'J': Wanted bashful, honest Kurt…not sure how that went, but I kind of count that with the whole rambling**

**Allirefuseandtheeichuse: Gave me the idea for canon!drunk Kurt…I had him talk about Prince Eric since in canon he talked about Bambi…also, sorry I haven't replied to your reviews and PMs, just know they made my day!**

**kiaraevans9: Wanted some jealousy from Blaine's side…we kind of had that over Alex and Cooper**

**andtheywillallagree: Wanted more Blaine's POV**

**Khaleesi23: Gave me the idea for showing Blaine on a date**

**Okay, I hope I got everybody! Let me know if I forgot you! Sorry if I did!**

**Poll: I need a reason for Blaine to spend the night in Kurt's room instead of the guest room, one that Burt would give. Yes, open-ended, I know.**

**So that's that. I was super excited to write that whole 'sexy' scene between Klaine since the beginning, it was one of the first ideas I had for this story. I hope it went well, I'm super worried about the reactions to this chapter, so please let me know what you thought!**

**Also, I still have the goal to get 100 reviews by the time I hit 10 chapters, we can do this! Please review and give me your thoughts or just answer the poll if you want to. I still take requests for scenes. Next chapter is also going to be fun: Kurt's birthday, prom, nationals…cliffhanger…**

**Okay! Thank you! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M BACK!**

**First off, apologies for the long delay. I know this took forever, and for that I am truly sorry. I got writer's block and then found a new show to watch and so my inspiration for this was truly dead. I would have posted an author's note, but I thought it would be rude to give you something that wasn't a real chapter. The only thing that brought me back was your reviews. Which brings me to the second thing!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I AM TRULY OVERWHELMED! This story hit over a 100 reviews, that is mindblowing for me! Thank you so much! I seriously can't thank you enough! I am so happy you all enjoyed that last chapter so much, it made me feel really bad for making you wait so long for a new chapter.**

**Thank you to **_**lifeofgurl, Guest, allirefuseandtheeichuse, Becca Colfer, Rose235b, leahmo34, diehardklainer, kiaraevans9,**_ _**Sarahamanda Klaine, Sofia Michelle, Lasaraleenanons, drumline, Courageous Fucking Unicorns, Bust-my-buttons, and anons: Guest, Hi, samy-samy **_**and**_** J.**_

**Special thanks to**_** Becca Colfer, leahmo34 **_**who just started reading and reviewed every single chapter. Thank you. And also major special thanks to **_**lifeofgurl**_** for reminding me to update this story. I am truly sorry I made you wait this long.**

**Finally warnings: OOC characters since it's been so long since I've written them, sorry about that, roughly edited work, sorry for spelling or grammar problems you may encounter. And finally blangst, homophobic violence and regular stupidity between our two favourite boys.**

**Poll and credit for scenes at the bottom.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happ-"

The singing was cut off with a smack to the head.

"Ow, Kurt! That hurt! I was just trying to wish you a happy birthday!" Blaine pouted.

Kurt groaned as he sat up in his bed, and stared at the man. Blaine had apparently decided the best way to wake him up was by crooning in his ear while hovering over him. The smack to the head and repositioning of Kurt had caused the man to collapse in the teenager's lap.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't scare me while I was sleeping?"

"I wasn't trying to scare you!"

"Then what do you call that?" Kurt asked, his eyes flashing. True he might be taking things a bit too seriously, but he was still somewhat miffed with the way Blaine had acted last week.

"Trying to wish you a happy birthday! So, happy birthday," Blaine murmured the wish into his ear before pressing a light kiss on his cheek, still not quite sure where to draw the boundary lines.

Kurt sighed and let a small smile grace his face, "It's fine. Thank you. Where are my presents?"

Blaine let out a low whistle, "Straight to business, aren't you?"

"I'm a guy with priorities. Now, presents, give."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's shoulders, "Get dressed and come downstairs. You'll get your presents then," he said as he jumped off the bed.

"I'm seventeen! I should be able to sleep in as long as I want!" Kurt called after him.

"It's your birthday you should make the most of it, now get dressed. I'm sure your dad wants to see you before he leaves for work. And I'll grab your present," Blaine cast one last wink before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey there Birthday Boy!" Blaine greeted as he walked into the kitchen, subtly eyeing the stack of pancakes Kurt had placed in front of him.

"And where have you been?" Kurt asked. His dad had already wished him a happy birthday and headed to the shop; Carole made him pancakes and also left for work. Even Finn decided to go to school early (Kurt was sure the New Directions were planning something for him).

"Sorry I was grabbing your present. Hey where is everybody?"

"They already left, you were taking forever! Now, present?"

"Uh huh, yeah, sure," Blaine answered distractedly, "Are you going to eat all those pancakes?"

Kurt resisted the urge to glare and instead rolled his eyes and pushed the plate away from him before getting up from his seat. He walked over to the older man who turned his gaze onto Kurt when the teenager locked his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Angel, give me present now," Kurt whispered threateningly.

Blaine raised his eyebrows, his hands coming to rest around Kurt's waist, "Well someone's demanding today."

"It's my birthday, I'm allowed to be, don't you think?"

Blaine bit his lip as he stared at Kurt's face and tried not to think about kissing the teenager – the _child _– in front of him. That would probably be considered all kinds of inappropriate. Blaine cleared his throat before pulling away, leaving a bewildered Kurt behind.

"Right so presents! Take a seat Beautiful," Blaine winked and gestured to the chair. Kurt laughed and did as he was told.

"Close your eyes."

Kurt rolled his eyes but did as he was told, "Honestly Blaine…"

"Hush you, I'm maintaining the element of surprise."

Kurt sat still as he felt Blaine press something into his open hands, he opened his eyes to look down at a book. Not just any book, but a journal. Except it wasn't new, in fact it looked used, worn.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. He glanced up to see that Blaine had settled into the chair next to him looking highly nervous. Blaine sighed and placed a hand on top of Kurt's.

"It's a journal."

"Yes, I got that," Kurt snapped.

Blaine smiled at the boy's impatience, "It's mine. Or at least it was. I used to write in it when I was a teenager. It has all my secrets, everything that I had to deal with when I was your age and…I don't know…I guess I wanted you to have it," Blaine finished rubbing the back of his neck.

"But why…how?"

"It's…you're my best friend, and quite possibly the most important person in my life. If anyone deserves it, it's you. I visited my parents' house the other day when you were out and picked it up, I wanted you to have it. I know it's not new or anything and it's not the new McQueen scarf you wanted but-oof"

Blaine cut off as Kurt collapsed into his arms, wrapping the shorter man in his embrace.

"I love it! I love you! Thank you Angel!"

Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt, letting himself sink into the happiness of the act.

"Anything for you," the older man replied.

Pulling back, Blaine grinned, "So presents are done, what about cake?"

"Blaine! We have to wait for everyone!"

"Says who? Honestly Kurt, you can't just keep a whole cake in the fridge and not even try and taste it. That's like not looking at your presents before Christmas!"

"I worry about the logic you'll be teaching your children," Kurt deadpanned.

"Quiet you! Children are supposed to do wild and crazy things; it's the point of youth."

"You're acting like you're ancient!"

"Well I'm nearly thirty," Blaine bitterly remarked.

"Not yet, you're not old yet," Kurt replied, getting the feeling that they were discussing something bigger than just ages.

Blaine let out a wry smile as he stroked Kurt's cheek, "I am, or at least I will be soon. Now then cake!"

Kurt stared as Blaine began bustling around in the fridge, "You can't just cut yourself a slice! It's my birthday!"

"Have you no faith in me?" Blaine looked up, positively wounded. Kurt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in response. Blaine huffed, "Okay, fine. But, my brother taught me how to do this when I was younger. Nobody will ever know."

Kurt glared in response. Blaine sighed, "Alright, no cake! You win! But come here, at least have some icing."

Blaine held out a finger covered in frosting and gestured for Kurt to have some. The teenager stared before taking the hand in his own and sucking on the finger. He completely missed the widening of Blaine's eyes.

"Good?" Blaine croaked as Kurt returned his hand.

"Yeah, thanks."

"See? I'm always right," Blaine glowed with newfound confidence.

Kurt rolled his eyes and playfully smacked the man's chest before leaning in, "Once in a blue moon doesn't mean 'always' Angel."

* * *

Many hours later after Burt and Carole had been forced out the door to watch a late night movie, the New Directions were partying in the Hudmel household. Needless to say, Blaine wasn't enjoying himself.

It wasn't that he didn't like Kurt's friends – he did, they were perfectly nice people – but he'd just rather it be him and Kurt. Just the two of them celebrating together, like the old times. Things used to be so much simpler when Kurt was younger, but then he had to go and grow up and complicate things. With these thoughts swirling in Blaine's mind he made his way to the kitchen. He may not have been allowed to drink (the only reason he hadn't gone to the movie was because Burt wanted a responsible adult to make sure there wasn't any alcohol like last time…Blaine was the only other adult around) but that didn't mean he couldn't eat the cake!

"Oh hello," Blaine said as he walked in on three girls whispering. They suddenly stopped when Blaine walked in. It made the grown up feel like he was a freshman in high school again and all the cheerleaders were spreading rumours about him.

"Sup curly top?" Santana threw back.

Blaine frowned, "Seriously, where do you get these nicknames from?"

Santana shrugged, "I call 'em as I see 'em."

"Right…should I leave? I feel like I walked in on a super-secret meeting or something," Blaine asked weakly gesturing to the door behind him.

Mercedes and Tina shared a look and seemed to come to a decision and Tina opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could come out Santana cut her off.

"Yes you should. Quite frankly every time I look at you I wonder if the Shire is missing a hobbit and I feel like making one of those 'Lost & Found' signs for you."

"I know I should feel insulted, but honestly I'm just happy a teenage girl like you knows what the Shire is."

"You can stay. We were just talking about Kurt, you're his friend, maybe you can help us!" Tina piped up with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

Blaine leaned back against the fridge, "Okay, what about Kurt?"

"We want him back at McKinley," Mercedes stepped in.

"And I'm sure he wants to go back too, but Karofsky is still a problem. I don't want him getting hurt, and neither does his dad," Blaine pointed out the obvious.

Santana huffed, "We thought of that already you idiot!"

Blaine simply raised an eyebrow in question, urging the Latina to continue.

She sighed, "What if we had…I don't know, some sort of insurance that made sure Karofsky wouldn't hurt Kurt again?"

Mercedes and Tina stared at her in confusion, but Blaine suddenly understood. Santana _knew._ Maybe not everything, but she must have known Karofsky was gay.

"You're talking about blackmail," Blaine stated.

"I'm saying Kurt shouldn't have had to leave in the first place and now we have a way for him to come back safely."

"That's not safe. Besides Regionals is coming up, he's competing with the Warblers, he can't just leave them."

"Kurt left us just before Sectionals and competed against us!" Mercedes interjected.

"Circumstances were different then, he _had_ to leave. He doesn't have to leave this time, you just want him to."

"Okay, how much of this is actually concern for Kurt and how much it is you wanting him to be a part of you Alma Mater?" Santana questioned.

Blaine saw red. How dare they question his concern for Kurt?

"Having him go to Dalton has nothing to do with my choice. I want him safe, McKinley isn't safe. Not with Karofsky around," Blaine stated with gritted teeth.

"Well to be fair, you're always in New York all the time, how do you know what's best for Kurt?" Tina timidly asked.

Blaine stepped back in surprise, composing himself he answered, "I may not be around physically that much, but don't forget I knew him before you. You only became his friends in high school; I've known him since he was a kid. You weren't there for him, I've always been around."

Stalemate. Neither side tried to break it.

Not that it mattered because Kurt chose to walk in right that second.

"Hey, what's happening? It's my birthday party and I don't have my best girls or my best friend with me!" Kurt announced as he gazed suspiciously at all of them.

Blaine turned to look at the teenager, "Actually, I'm not feeling too good right now. I think I'm going to bed. You guys have fun, it's not like you want an adult around anyways."

"I – alright are you sure?"

"Positive," Blaine gave the birthday boy a quick peck on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

"Okay, what was all that about?" Kurt turned on the girls.

Santana kept her arms crossed as she glared at the doorway Blaine had just exited, "Nothing," she answered, "Come on, we have a party to get back to."

And so the crowd dispersed.

* * *

"Hey, wake up. I need to go to bed Angel."

Blaine groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting in the light. He shifted himself to find Kurt looking down on him, a hand stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Hi," Blaine answered dumbly.

"Hi there."

"Party over?"

"Mm hmm, it's a school night and besides Dad and Carole came back so we had to end it."

"Oh okay," Blaine said as he stretched. Kurt tried not to stare how his shirt rode up as he did so.

Kurt cleared his throat, "So, what was that between you and the girls earlier?"

"What?"

"The kitchen? And don't say 'nothing' you know I hate it when you try to lie to me."

"It's not like it ever works anyways," Blaine pouted.

"Which is exactly why you should give the truth to me straight."

Blaine stayed silent, choosing his words carefully, "We just had a disagreement…on whether or not you should be going back to McKinley or not."

"Oh…what did you say?"

"No," Blaine looked at the teenager's crest-fallen expression and quickly backtracked, "But only because I want you to be safe. I just don't think you'd be safe with Karofsky lurking with every corner you turn."

"No, I know. You're right, I guess."

"But?" Blaine could sense there was more to this than Kurt was letting on.

"But, you don't own me. You don't get to decide what I do, that's up to me."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's stubborn independence before pulling the boy into his arms, "I know, I swear I do."

"Okay then."

Kurt stayed there, listening to Blaine's heart beat in the otherwise silent room. It shouldn't have been this comfortable, not with everything they'd been through. But that was Blaine, he always made Kurt feel safe somehow.

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to bed?" Blaine murmured from above.

"I would but someone was in my bed. Besides, I could fall asleep right here, that's really distracting," Kurt referred to the circles Blaine was currently rubbing onto his back. He could feel the vibrations as his angel chuckled softly.

"I probably should leave," Blaine uttered softly, more to himself than Kurt.

"You could, but we both like this better so, why not?" Kurt brought himself up to look down on Blaine's face.

"Because you're underage and your dad would murder me if he found me in your bed again?"

"And yet here you are," Kurt threw back.

"Here I am," Blaine mumbled, "You're going to hurt your neck if you keep doing that."

Kurt looked down, the position he was in was rather awkward. Before he could talk himself out of it he swung a leg over Blaine's waist so that he was effectively straddling the man…again.

"There, all better," Kurt said as he ran his hands down Blaine's shirt.

"Uh huh," Blaine choked out as he brought his hands to Kurt's thighs to keep him steady.

Kurt continued to play with the man's shirt, his fingers beginning to curl around the bottom of the garment when suddenly Blaine's hands grabbed his own, pulling them away.

"No," Blaine said. Kurt would have thought the man was angry if it weren't for the smile on his face.

"I should get to bed," Blaine announced as he began to sit up, an arm around Kurt's lower back to keep the teenager steady as he was.

"I thought we agreed you were sleeping with me tonight?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You proposed, I declined. Underage Mr. Hummel."

"I'm seventeen. Besides, age of consent is sixteen in Ohio," Kurt smirked in response.

"Mmm tempting," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear, appreciating how he arched his back just a bit, "But no."

Blaine flipped them over so he was on top of Kurt.

"Doesn't count for your dad, so unfortunately, it doesn't count for me. Sorry."

"Tease!" Kurt called out as Blaine rolled off the bed.

"That's why you love me Sweetheart," Blaine offered a condolence kiss on the cheek.

* * *

_Interlude: The Phone Calls_

"Hey, are you all settled in?"

"Yeah, just finished unpacking," Blaine answered, "So, what news do you have considering it's been only a day since I left?"

"I will have you know that my life is filled with plenty of important events!"

"Kurt, we've talked about this. Not every sale at Columbus is life-changing."

"Clearly you haven't been shopping correctly then."

"Clearly," Blaine laughed in response.

"No, but really. The girls are completely amazed that I managed to get them autographs from Lady Gaga. They were super excited, which is good since they couldn't go themselves."

"Yeah, but we still had fun together, right?"

"Lots of fun Angel, especially when you got me backstage tickets to meet her!"

"I knew that was the reason!"

"No but seriously," Kurt started once he had stopped laughing, "Why didn't you tell me you were that famous in the music world?"

"I didn't realize I made such an impression on her. I only met her like once or twice before; honestly I was just happy she gave me tickets. How was I supposed to know she kept backstage passes aside for me?"

"You always make an impression on people. Everybody loves you Blaine."

"Especially you, right?"

"Exactly! I just wish I didn't make such an idiot of myself!"

"Oh come on! She thought you were adorable, bowing down and calling her 'your majesty'" even as Blaine said it he could stop from laughing as he recalled the night's events.

"Blaine, stop! It's not funny!"

"Yes, yes it was. Don't try and deny it!"

"Maybe for you," Kurt grumbled.

"Oh don't worry about it. When I met Katy Perry I told her I had plans on marrying her someday…then I had to explain I was gay. But she still promised that if we were ever in Vegas together that we could totally get hitched!"

"And I'm assuming you took her up on that offer?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Of course I did. You don't get a chance like that everyday Kurt!"

"Unless you're you."

"Unless you're me," Blaine agreed.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful, what's up?"

"Hey Angel."

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound upset," Blaine replied.

"Hmm, no, no, nothing's wrong. I just have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"Well, how about you tell me and I'll react in an appropriate way?"

"Really?" Kurt asked cheekily.

"Brat! Okay, semi-appropriately, that good enough for you?"

"The Warblers lost Regionals."

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry. Did the New Directions win?"

"Yes."

"Well, at least you're friends got a win," Blaine soothed, "Wait, why would I be mad about that?"

"That wasn't my news."

"Then what was it?"

"Dad and I had a meeting with Principal Figgins the other day," Kurt started.

"Kurt," Blaine could already see where this was heading.

"I'm going back to McKinley Angel, and I would really like it if you were happy and supportive about this."

"And I want to be, I just don't think you're safe there. You know I wouldn't have a problem with it if it weren't for Karofsky."

"Well you don't have to worry about him, neither do I. Santana is blackmailing him and he wants to stay in the closet so he's going to behave. They formed some kind of anti-bully league, we'll see how that works out."

"But still," Blaine tried to complain.

"But nothing. My friends are at McKinley, Karofsky isn't a threat anymore and even my friends at Dalton are happy for me. I just want you to be," Kurt's voice softened at the end, a slight pleading in his tone.

"Of course I'm happy for you! I want you to be safe though."

"I am safe!" Kurt snapped. Seeing that this wasn't getting into Blaine's thick skull he decided to try another argument, "Besides, this means I get to be a part of New Directions again…and nationals are in New York."

"New York?" Blaine squeaked out.

"Mm hmm."

"You're coming to New York," Blaine repeated as he processed this new information in his head.

"Yes Angel," Kurt laughed, "And I expect a full tour – the works!"

Blaine laughed excitedly, "Yes, of course! Anything for you! You're coming to New York."

"Only if I go back to McKinley, which I don't feel right about unless I have your blessing."

Blaine stayed silent for a couple of minutes as he debated in his head.

Finally he sighed, "Well who am I to argue with your happiness?"

Kurt squealed with happiness.

* * *

"Hey Burt, what's up?"

"Hey Kiddo, you busy? Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, this is actually a good time. I was just making myself some dinner – ow, that's hot!" Blaine shrieked.

Burt laughed, "What're you making?"

"Lasagna."

"Fancy, you having company over?"

Blaine laughed, "No just me. A nice night it, the wonderful lonely life of a bachelor…maybe I should get a dog…anyways, it's one of the few dishes I can cook; I'm no Kurt Hummel"

"Yeah he can cook, but it's not like I get anything good to eat."

"Healthy food won't kill you Burt!"

"Yes it will, I'm sure of it," Burt waited until Blaine's laughter died down before speaking again, "So anyways, talking about Kurt-"

"What happened?" Blaine asked sharply.

"Sheesh, calm down Anderson. Honestly, you always jump to the worst conclusion whenever I bring him up."

"Oh and like you don't?"

"I'm his father, it's my job to worry about him."

"Yeah and I'm his…angel. Never mind that, what's going on."

"Nothing much, it's just that McKinley's holding a Junior Prom-"

"And Kurt wants to go," Blaine finished.

"More like has to go," Burt corrected, "Figgins is cheap and has the Glee Club performing at prom."

"Well that sucks, why are you telling me this?"

"It's just, I was thinking about what happened to you at that dance…"

"And you're worried for Kurt's safety," Blaine finished the sentence, "You know, that happened a long time ago. I'm sure things have changed since then."

"Doesn't stop me from being scared that my kid's going to be hurt. Can you promise me that nothing bad will happen?"

"No," Blaine answered quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"I know, it's not your fault. You're his father, of course you're going to be worried."

"So what am I supposed to do about all this?"

"You know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have all the answers," Blaine laughed slightly.

"Yeah, but you got more than I do right about now."

"We be there for him, that's just about all we can do."

"We?"

"Of course, this is milestone for a lot of reasons. I'm not going to let him face this alone. I'm booking a plane ticket right now."

"Thanks Blaine."

* * *

_Prom Time_

"Dude, wait I thought you left. Did you just like hide out in the attic or something?"

Blaine stared blankly at Finn as he teenager finished his question.

"Honestly Finn," Kurt huffed as he followed his step-brother into the living room where his dad and Blaine were currently seated, "He did leave! He just came back because – wait, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too! It nice to know that I've been missed. I'm really feeling the love here!" Blaine replied.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry. Let me try again: Hi Blaine, it's wonderful to see you! I missed you so much. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Better," Blaine mused, "And I'm here for business. Burt offered to let me stay while I'm here. It's only for a couple of days then it's back to New York."

"Okay then, why didn't you tell me?"

"Since when do I have to tell you everything?" Blaine shot back.

"Since always, especially when you're going to be taking over my room."

"Uh no I'm not," Blaine sassed, "I fully intend on staying in the guest room this time, thank you very much!"

The Hudmel men shared a look with each other.

Blaine sighed, "Okay, what'd I miss?"

"It was Finn's fault," Kurt sold out.

"Dude! It was an accident! It could have happened to anybody!" Finn defended himself.

"And yet it happened with you," Kurt argued.

"Okay seriously what happened," Blaine turned to Burt hoping to nip the fight in the bud.

Burt simply drank the coffee in his hand waiting for his boys to explain.

"Finn decided to use the guest bathroom-" Kurt started

"Only because you were taking forever!" Finn interrupted.

Kurt shot his brother a glare, "Anyways, Finn used the bathroom and it somehow sprung a leak. God knows how, but anyways, the guest room is currently off limits until we can get someone to fix the place up."

"Well then, that's just great then," Blaine slumped back in his seat dejectedly.

"Sorry Kiddo," Burt spoke up.

"You couldn't have told me about this before so I could have gotten a hotel room or something?" Blaine demanded.

Burt shrugged, "Must have slipped my mind."

Meanwhile Kurt beamed, "Come on then Roomie."

Blaine smiled and grabbed the teenager's outstretched hand and pulled himself up.

"Finn, bring the bags upstairs!" Kurt ordered as he dragged his angel out of the room.

* * *

"So are you going to be a chaperone at Prom or something? Since you're here and all."

Blaine glanced at Finn who was seated beside him. The man grabbed another handful of popcorn before turning back to the TV and answering, "I wasn't planning on it. School dances aren't really my thing."

"That sucks. Would've been nice to have an actual cool adult at the dance."

Blaine pressed his lips together to keep himself from smiling (no one would ever know that he was doing a happy dance inside because Finn thought he was cool). Just then, the front door opened and Burt walked in.

"Hey boys-" Burt greeted.

"I'm an adult!" Blaine interrupted huffily.

"Sure you are," Burt chuckled, "Where's Carole?"

"Mom's working the nightshift, remember?"

"Oh right. So Finn, got your tuxedo ready for Prom?" Burt questioned. What he really wanted to ask was which girl he was taking – he could never keep them straight in his head.

"I remember my Prom, I wore a powder blue suit, I think I still have the pictures!" Burt reminisced.

"I went for the sleek, classic black look at mine," Blaine added.

"Dude, they had Prom at an all-boys school?" Finn questioned.

"Of course," Blaine answered confusedly, "It was a joint Prom with our sister school, so it worked nicely."

"Well my Prom outfit is most definitely ready!"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt had entered the room, in a kilt no less.

"Dude, that's awesome! You look like a gay brave-heart!" Finn complimented. Kurt beamed.

"What do you think Dad?" Kurt turned to his father who was seated in the chair opposite to the couch.

"I don't like it," Burt stated. Kurt's smiled fell. Burt continued, "It looks like you're trying to get attention. Stir up the pot a bit."

"That's the point Dad!" Kurt explained exasperatedly, "If I have to go to this stupid Prom I might as well dress up a bit! That's why they have the pretty dresses for the girls and the top hats and tuxedos with tails for the boys. Blaine, explain!"

Kurt whirled around to face his angel. Blaine looked up from not so subtly checking Kurt's ass out to the flashing anger in Kurt's eyes.

"I – umm," Blaine quieted noticing Kurt's murderous expression, "I agree with your Dad. This is Ohio, people are ignorant, nobody would understand the fashion statement you're trying to make-"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Kurt huffed.

"I'm trying to look out for you!" Blaine argued.

"Well here's an idea, stop! I'm plenty old enough to look after myself! Besides, it's my Prom, I'll wear whatever the hell I want!" Kurt threw back before marching out of the room.

Blaine sighed, how did he always manage to screw this up? He looked up to see Burt's pleading eyes at him.

"No."

"Oh come on Blaine, he doesn't want his dad right now."

"Burt, no! It's not like he wants me either, did you see what just happened? He doesn't want to talk to me!"

Blaine and Burt got locked in a staring contest, both of them at a stalemate. Then Blaine blinked and sighed as he got up.

"You so owe me for this! _And_ I'm winning!" Blaine yelled as he followed after Kurt.

* * *

Blaine knocked on the open door before crossing the threshold. Kurt had already changed out of his Prom outfit and into some comfortable clothes…that looked very familiar.

"You didn't come here for business, did you?" Kurt asked before Blaine could get a single word out.

"No, I didn't," Blaine answered after a few beats.

"You came here for me."

"Yes."

Kurt nodded to himself, "Why?"

"I wanted to look out for you. You're a gay teenager going to Prom in the middle of conservative Ohio. Forgive me for being worried."

"What is the worst that could happen?" Kurt's eyes flashed with anger.

"Don't say that! You have no idea what could go wrong. Trust me," Blaine threw back angrily.

"And you do?" Kurt asked viciously.

"I'd say so!"

"Well then what? Trust you? You hardly ever tell me anything! You want me to be safe, you say you have firsthand experience, but you never tell me anything!"

"You don't want to know," Blaine started, he didn't want to say.

"Yes I do. What was so bad that made you leave public school? I know something happened."

"Kurt," Blaine was close to begging.

Kurt shook his head resolutely, "No, tell me. Tell me now why I shouldn't go to Prom."

Blaine silently looked into Kurt's hard stare, he was unwilling. The older man sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned quietly. He wasn't expecting this.

"You know you've never seen me shirtless? There's a reason for that. Not just because of the age difference and all that, but an actual reason. I don't like taking it off," Blaine started as he undid the buttons of his shirt.

He looked up to meet Kurt's eyes as he continued, "Back when I was a freshman in high school, I had a friend, Josh. He was my best friend. He was cute, sweet, funny and very, very straight. But me being me, I decided to come out to him and tell him I had a crush on him."

"Angel," Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to hear how this story went.

"He punched me in the face, called me a faggot and told me to go burn in hell. Then Monday came and the whole entire school knew. All of a sudden I was tormented by people I thought were my friends. It wasn't all bad though. I met Parker. He was the only other gay kid in the school. He became my best friend and my gay mentor in a way. It's not hard to imagine why I fell for him too."

Kurt's stomach turned. He didn't know if it was because of Blaine's forlorn face or the mentions of his former lovers.

"It wasn't anything big, just a crush. But there was a Sadie Hawkins dance, we decided to go together. We didn't even dance, not really. We just stood around and talked. Then we went out waiting for his dad to pick us up and…these three guys. They…they beat the crap out of us. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later with Cooper by my side. I had broken ribs, an arm, even a leg. They had taken a knife to Parker. He survived, but…and the worst part was that Josh was the one that started it all. It was him and two guys on the football team that hit us."

Blaine looked at the wall opposite him, his eyes shining with tears. He was shaken out his memories when he felt a cool touch on his abdomen. Right, he had been taking off his shirt.

"Oh God, they did that to you?" Kurt breathed as he stared at the scar that sliced down across Blaine's lower torso. Stiffly the man nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Kurt got cut off.

"I know, because I never told you. I don't want the same thing happening to you. Do you understand why I'm so protective over you now?"

Kurt nodded, his hand reaching out on its own. Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt's fingertips fluttered over his stomach, lightly tracing the marred skin. Blaine took his hand and placed it flat against his abs, relishing in the cool touch.

"I still think you're beautiful," Kurt whispered into the tense air between them. Blaine's mind stuttered. No one had ever called him beautiful before. Hot, sexy, other cheesy compliments, but never beautiful.

Blaine's arm came around to Kurt's lower back, pulling the teenager flush against his own body – his hand trapped in the middle of it all.

Leaning up, he whispered, "You know you're wearing my clothes."

Kurt's eyes widened as he took in his t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I suppose that's why the pants are so short on me," Kurt remarked.

"Such a brat," Blaine sassed as he pinched Kurt's side.

"That's you love me," Kurt said throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"That's not the only reason," Blaine argued. Kurt smiled happily in the comfort of his angel's arms.

"You know I'm still going to wear my kilt, right?" Kurt broke the silence.

Blaine sighed, "I figured. You Hummel's are so damn stubborn."

"You couldn't face your demons, but I still have to face mine. For you and me."

"You are so much braver than I ever was," Blaine said as he touched his forehead to Kurt's.

"You are not a coward and you didn't run away," Kurt said with no room for argument, "You were nearly killed, and you are so, so brave. My angel, my brave, perfect angel."

Blaine just held him tighter.

* * *

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?"

"For the hundredth time Burt, no. I've got this under control. You and Carole go deal with Finn, I've got Kurt. Good night now."

Blaine grabbed the mugs of warm milk and headed out of the kitchen. The Hudmel parents and Blaine had been up all night waiting for the boys to get home, desperate to know everything had gone alright. And it had, for the most part.

If you forgot about Finn getting kicked out of Prom and Kurt getting voted Prom Queen.

So now, the parents were lecturing Finn, and Blaine was comforting Kurt. Blaine made his way up the stairs and opened the door with his foot and found Kurt sitting on the bed with a pillow curled in his arms.

"If you needed help I could have opened the door or something," Kurt said monotonously.

"I'm fine," Blaine placed the tray on the dresser in the corner, "You're wearing my clothes again," Blaine observed.

"They're really comfy, I'm thinking of keeping them."

"Well, I for one think they are very flattering on you," Blaine complimented.

"Everything is flattering on me," Kurt replied haughtily.

"Indeed," Blaine chuckled as he took a seat on the bed across from Kurt, waiting patiently for him to start talking.

"High school sucks Angel," Kurt said flatly.

"Yeah, it really does."

"I actually thought they changed, that something in that school had changed. But instead of being rude to my face they went behind my back and…"

Blaine gathered the nearly crying Kurt into his arms and clutched him tightly.

"I know Baby, I know. But you know what? You are so much better than them. You went out on that stage and you proved them all wrong, nobody pushes the Hummels around. You showed them that, and I am so, so proud of you."

Kurt let out a shuddering breath, "I didn't even get a proper slow dance. It was my prom night and I didn't even get a proper dance. It was the royal dance and then Karofsky walked out, so Rachel and the rest of the girls started dancing with me. But I didn't get a proper slow dance with a boy," Kurt said, his breath hot against the crook of Blaine's neck as his fingers curled tightly against the fabric of the man's shirt.

"Now that is just unacceptable!" Blaine stood up abruptly and faced Kurt, "May I have this dance?" he asked as he held out a hand.

"You can't be serious," Kurt said, tears gone from his eyes as he just stared at his delusional angel.

"Look at my face, I am very serious. Come on, it's your Prom night, have a proper dance with me."

"There's no music!" Kurt complained even as he let Blaine drag him go his feet and into the man's arms.

Blaine began humming as he swayed with Kurt. The teenager laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Any requests my fine sir?" Blaine asked, desperate to keep the smile on Kurt's face.

"Teenage Dream," Kurt said without missing a beat. Blaine raised an eyebrow in surprise. Kurt blushed in response and explained, "I loved it when you sang it with the Warblers."

"As you wish," Blaine whispered as he began a slower version of the pop hit.

Kurt laughed lightly as he was spun around, finally enjoying himself in the night. He could feel the spark of happiness come alive as he danced with Blaine. Nothing could hurt him as long as he stayed in his angel's arms. Honestly, how was he supposed to stop himself from falling even more in love with Blaine when the man kept treating him like this.

Kurt stilled.

_In love with Blaine._

He was _in love _with Blaine. This was new. Or maybe it wasn't and he just started noticing now, but there was no more denying what he felt for the older man, Kurt was in love with him.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine broke him out of his reverie. He was worried when Kurt suddenly stopped in their dancing.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Kurt said breathlessly as he looked at Blaine like it was the first time he ever saw the man. Blaine looked back suspiciously.

"Stay with me tonight," Kurt blurted out.

"Of course Kurt, whatever you want," Blaine immediately agreed.

"No, I mean, stay with me in my bed tonight."

"Kurt…"

"One night Blaine, that's all I'm asking for. Just one night. Please."

"Okay, alright. One night, and that's it."

"Thank you," Kurt kissed his cheek.

"The things I do for you Kurt Hummel. You'll be the death of me, I swear."

Half an hour later the two were curled up into bed. Blaine rubbed light circles into Kurt's hip as Kurt's hand wandered underneath Blaine's shirt, tracing the scar.

"Lie down on your back," Kurt breathed. Blaine looked confusedly, "There's something I want to do. Please."

Blaine stared wearily in the dark but did as he was told. Slowly, Kurt hovered above him and lifted them man's shirt up, inch by inch. He brought his lips down to the blemished skin on Blaine's torso, slowly moving his lips along the broken skin.

"Kurt," Blaine all but groaned softly as his hands clenched the sheets by his side. Kurt pressed down kisses and heard Blaine gasp in surprise above him. No wonder Blaine loved winding up Kurt so much, it was nice to have the upper hand sometimes.

Once he was satisfied with Blaine's reaction Kurt smoothed the shirt down before curling himself into Blaine's side, his head laying on the angel's chest. Once Kurt stopped Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Good night Angel," Kurt whispered before kissing Blaine's collarbone.

"Night," Blaine managed to say.

"I love you," Kurt whispered into the darkness.

"Love you too," came the sleepy reply.

_Not in the way I want you to_ Kurt thought miserably as he clung closer to Blaine's side.

* * *

_Nationals_

"Guess who!"

Kurt grabbed the hands that covered his eyes and spun around.

"Angel!" Kurt fell into the man's embrace.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt tight, "I wish we had more time."

"I know, me too, but I promised Mr. Schue only a couple of hours. He's only letting me go because my dad said it was alright and you're an adult. I don't think he wants to let us out after we spent the last few days exploring ourselves."

"But I wanted to give you the grand tour," Blaine pouted.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he linked arms with Blaine, "You can still show me some stuff. Like your apartment for one."

Blaine's eyes lit up, "I can definitely do that!"

Kurt laughed as he was led out of the hotel they had been staying at.

"So how did you guys do?" Blaine made small talk as they walked down the street of New York. Blaine loved seeing the awed look on Kurt's face, it was what he looked like when he had first moved here.

"We got twelfth place. You should have seen Santana last night, she was having a go at Rachel because of the kiss she and Finn pulled on stage."

"Wow, I understand passion, but onstage is not the place for PDA."

"I know right? Anyways, so then nobody wanted to talk to Finn or Rachel. Everyone blames them for ruining our chances for not winning."

"You guys had a good chance with original songs and everything. But how come you don't seem upset by any of this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes were filled with joy, "How can I be? We made it to nationals, I rode on a plane for the first time. I had breakfast at Tiffany's. I'm in New York Blaine! And with you! This has been my dream since I was a kid!"

Blaine laughed, "You are truly one of a kind Kurt Hummel. Absolutely amazing."

* * *

"Here we are home sweet home. You want some coffee? I'm dying for some, I'll make you a cup too," Blaine said as he entered his apartment and made his way to the small kitchen.

"I'd say something about being addicted, but…" Kurt replied.

"Hey!"

"I like it. I've never actually imagined what your place would look like, but this is nice. I approve."

"Why thank you Mr. Hummel," Blaine came around and leaned against the wall watching as Kurt took in everything, "Sorry I could only take you here, not much of a tour."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine who was leaning against the wall playing with a dish towel in his hands. He decided to have some fun with the music producer, "I don't know. Could be a proper tour, if you showed me where the bedroom was."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You could buy me dinner first. I'm not that easy," he flirted back.

"You're already making us coffee," Kurt shot as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

Blaine laughed and held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay you win." He came close and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling them both onto the couch, Kurt on top of him.

"But seriously though, next time you come I'll give you a proper tour. Filled with all the tourist spots and my own personal favourites," Blaine said as wrapped his arms around Kurt.

Kurt lifted himself up onto his elbows, "What makes you think I'm coming back? What if I secretly hated it and wanted to move to California or something?"

"Liar, you love it here. You were made for New York, we both know it. Everyone here is just waiting for Kurt Hummel to come here and make a name for himself."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"Of course I'm sure. I can't have you running to California and meeting my older brother. You'd never come back to me!"

Kurt smacked Blaine's chest.

"Ow! No, but seriously. You're amazing, and you're going to fit right in. You weren't made for a small town life, you were made for right here in the city. You're going to take the world by storm, and I want to be right by your side while you do it. You're fearless and determined to get what you want, it's one of the many things I love about you."

Looking back on it, this would be the words that brought everything to that breaking point. Because Kurt Hummel did get what he wanted, and he wanted Blaine. He had kept quiet, reeled back a bit after his epiphany, but he couldn't bottle it up anymore. Which would probably explain his response.

"You always know exactly what to say," Kurt murmured as he stroked Blaine's cheek, "It only makes me fall even more in love with you."

And before he could think twice about it, Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

* * *

**Yay cliffhanger! Does that count?**

**Credit:**

**Anon J: Gave me the idea for there being a leak in the guest room**

**kiaraevans9: Gave me the idea to make it all Finn's fault**

**Lasaraleen: Wanted "Blaine to mention to ND that they weren't always there for him, but he was" I hope you enjoyed that scene**

**Sofia Michelle: Gave the idea to have Kurt meet Lady Gaga as a birthday present (though it happened off-screen on here)**

**LivingThroughFables: Gave me the idea to have Blaine give a journal as a birthday present – thank you so much for that!**

**That's all I can think of right now, please let me know if I missed giving you credit. It's been a while and I don't have the energy anymore to look through all the reviews, I'm sorry. Thank you for all your ideas and input.**

**Poll: What do you want to happen between Kurt and Blaine. I mean scene wise.**

**The next chapter is honestly going to be mainly filler, and it will only be long if you give me stuff you want to see happen between them. Go out to dinner, see a movie, ect. It's all going to take place during summer vacation if that helps. But I have no clue what to put in there.**

**So let me know in your reviews, that's the only way the next chapter will be good.**

**If you still care about this story, thank you so much! It means so much to me! I cannot say when the next update will be, just know that this story will not be abandoned. It might be a while, but we'll get to more fun chapters pretty soon!**

**The good news is that I'd say we're about half way through!**

**So, give me your ideas and I'll see you next time! Thanks for reading and staying by my side. See you next time!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTESORRY!

**I never wanted to do this to all of you, but in light of recent events this story is going on a hiatus. I honestly don't think I can write right now, I'm still dealing with the shock of it all.**

**I was planning on putting up another chapter before I left for vacation next week, but I can't handle it right now. I was planning on taking a break after that since I wouldn't have internet access, but plans have changed.**

**I am so sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger, but I know my glee family will understand.**

**I will be back eventually (probably sometime in late September) after I have adjusted to school again, but until then…**

**I know we are all mourning right now; I am still active on tumblr under the same pen name (incendiaglacies) if you ever want to talk. I hope everyone stays safe and well and thank you for reading so far. I am sorry for putting up an author's note instead of a chapter, but I wouldn't have updated in nearly two months otherwise and I owed you all an explanation.**

**When I do update (and I will) I'll replace this author's note with an actual chapter.**

**Thank you for understanding and again I am so sorry.**

**R.I.P Cory Monteith **


End file.
